


Spider-Boy-Man

by dummiE3M, the_sappiest_dork



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Teen Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummiE3M/pseuds/dummiE3M, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sappiest_dork/pseuds/the_sappiest_dork
Summary: Thank you guys! Hope you enjoy it.Beta read by (the_sappiest_dork)





	1. Sleepover and The Old Friend

**I**

**Sleepover and The Old Friend.**

 

                Peter always felt an electric sensation flowing through him whenever something was about to happen, since the day he’d been bitten by the radioactive-spider at Oscorp two years ago, so he called it the ‘ _Spider-sense_ ’ (it’s lame and he knew it, Michelle was probably right about him being lame…) tingling every time some kind of danger was aimed at him, which he's really grateful for, but there are also some odd things that this sense manages to tips him off. For instance, while him, Ned and MJ were about to finish school for the day, his sense tingled and made him duck away. He then turned around to see a confused MJ and one, wide-eyed, Ned stare at him in disbelief? Or was it shock?

                "Umm... what happened?" He asks curiously.

                Michelle actually blushed for a few seconds, but then regained her composure and stood tall (damn that height and those long legs) and straightened her back. "I just smelled something, did you even shower this morning, loser?" And with that she rushed pass Peter toward the door and began her route to wherever she goes after school.

                "Duuuuude!" Ned squeals after his brain started functioning again and lightly punches Peter's shoulder with a huge grin "Did you see that? Michelle was about to kiss you from behind! I mean, I knew that this was going to happen someday but I didn't expect her to be so bold like this!" Ned was jumping in excitement, but Peter just stood there, mouth agape and still processing what had just happened and the meaning behind Ned's rant.

                "Expected? What do you mean by that?" He managed to ask when he and Ned made their way towards the bus stop. Ned looked at his best friend and gave an exaggerated sigh.

                "Peter, dude. You are a freaking Spider-man and the smartest kid in Midtown, hell maybe even in New York, but sometimes I just really confuse how dense and oblivious you could be." Ned was shaking his head with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

                "Hey!" Peter exclaimed mocking offended "Thanks and excuse me! But what are you talking about?" Honestly? He may have some guesses.

                "Oh my god! Really?" Ned looked at Peter with a raised eyebrow "Did you not notice that lately Michelle is being closer and more open to us willingly? Did you not notice how she looks at you, almost all the time between classes? Did you not notice how she keeps fiddling with her hair and her outfit whenever you are near her? Hell, she even tries to lean against you when she's reading her books! She has a crush on you, dude! Like, big time." Ned explained but Peter was lost since Ned's first sentence, because yeah, he had noticed those things. He just didn't thing they were something more than a friend gesture.

                She does smiles more often when he initiated conversations, she even laughs at his puns and jokes, they sit next to each other at the practice, nudging and bumping shoulders and legs. Her presence was becoming less intimidating and more comforting. They had hung-out many times with and without Ned, she even playfully ruffled his hair and steals his food from his plate.

                "Wow... I just thought it was just a friend's thing, you know?" Peter mumbled out in sync with the bus parked at its spot and Ned waved him goodbye, Peter sighed and waved back at his friend and then took off on his own. Ever since the Homecoming fiasco, Tony gave him new tech and several gadgets, one of which is a pair of optic-glasses he hadn't donned again since the spider-incident. Peter began his usual route toward his neighborhood. The Stark-optic was connected directly to Spider-Surveillance (Yep, Tony was not spoiling him at all, as the man himself had claimed) and KAREN. Peter turned on the device and the voice of the A.I. greeted him.

                “ _Hello, Peter._ ” KAREN says while the systems rebooted themselves as pre-programmed “ _May I suggest that your heart-rate seems increasing from their usual calm pace? What’s happened?_ ” KAREN asked and deliberately showed his vital signs to make her point.

                Peter didn’t know either, maybe it was because of what Ned said or because of what MJ were trying to do earlier or maybe it was just his nervousness by those things that occurred to him. So, he decided to play it cool “No, Karen, nothing. Maybe that I was just excited.” Peter was grateful that she was an A.I. and not usual person on the line talking to him, because he wouldn’t be able to lie effectively.

                “ _Well then, would you like to review your homework first or are we going straight to business?_ ” Great, now Tony has actually installed a caring-for-high school-student AI into his (technically) suit as well. He contemplates whether he should’ve closed his door that day.

                “Straight to business.” Peter replied and the interface of his A.I. (again, TECHNICALLY) shows up. The amount of information almost overwhelmed his interest to the point that he nearly crashed into the pole.

                “ _Bank robbery on 5 th street, 4 to 6 assailants, medium-range firearms, authorities already on the way, ETA 15 minutes-top_” KAREN states as Peter is eyeing the alleys for a spot to slip into his suit.

                Peter nods in acknowledgement to the embodiment voice and starts jogging towards the destination, He reaches the end of the alleyway and webs his backpack to the wall, higher than any human could possibly get, and takes off towards the roof.

                Nothing - _and he really meant it_ \- could ever compare to the feeling of joy he felt whenever he swung through the air and made his way towards his destination. He could also sped-up his traversal if he put in a tiny bit more effort.

                Peter arrived at the scene where the thieves had already stuffed loads of cash into their bags. Spider-Man sprung into actions as he leap through the broken glass-wall of the bank.

 

                “Hey guys! I’m having a little problem with my card, could you help me?” Peter kept babbling while he webbed up the first and second assailant who jumped at him with guns in their hands. They fall to their knees and convulsing profusely as the Taser-Web activate. The others also aimed their weapons at him but Peter had more experience now, with a flick of his index fingers his suit automatically swapped his web combination into the Rapid-fire and webbed the remaining four.

                By the time he was finished the NYPD was already on the scene and Peter saluted them before he shot his web toward another high building and swung off.

                The patrol was eventful but not too much, mind you, and at 8 Peter was at his doorstep and knocking for about a minute now, he thought May was at home, or maybe she's still at work?

                “Karen, call May.” And the artificial entity takes his order and the ringing began. Peter idly plays with his phone, Stark (read: Avengers) phone, that he received after his trip to the Compound after the Toomes incident, he scrolls through his voicemails box and sees that MJ had sent him yet another pile of messages, again.

                He doesn’t quite understand but a small smile makes it to his lips as he listens to her messages one by one while waiting for his aunt to pick up her phone. He reached the third when the call got picked up and May’s voice filled his ears.

                “ _Peter? What’s up sweetheart?_ ” May asked her tone sounds bored, maybe she got overtime again? She sighs a little and mumbling something under her breath.

                “Hey, May. I was wondering when you would be back home, because I thought that you would be here but turns out my skill in fortune-telling is still pretty lousy.” Peter said while he searched for the picking tools in his backpack. He learned these things long ago, mostly from Ben and May, they keep his life easier back when he was just some tiny nerd.

                “ _Oh, I think maybe around… 11 or something? It’s pretty busy here, anyway, there are leftovers in the fridge and don’t forget, Spidey-boy, you need to be in bed before 11:30._ ” May said and he heard ruffling sound of papers and people chattering all around her “How was patrol today?” May asks and he can guess that she’s typing something.

                “Well, I nailed some robberies, helped several kids find their parents, helped Mr. Delmar move some stuff into his shop and this nice-grandma gave me a lollipop after I helped her cross the street.” Peter ranted and successfully picked his own apartment lock to get inside.

                “ _Atta boy_.” May said with glee in her tone; after she ‘discovered’ his identity, they (as in him, her and Tony) talked through the whole ordeal and come to an understanding in which he would keep hero-ing under some strict rules and curfew on school days with reports about his deeds and any injury he may get to both May and Tony. And May is still terrified by the thought that her nephew is fighting crimes on regular basis (alongside small civil services here and there) but eventually supporting him as I her nature when the thing involves her ever-loving-precious-dorky nephew “ _Make sure you got her into the right direction this time, right?_ ” and he can literally hear a teasing tone through the speaker.

                As expected, he groans “That was one time! How am I supposed to know when he didn’t tell me which way he wanted to go in the first place?” Peter tossed the backpack onto his lower-bunk and takes off his hoodie, since he had been bitten only extreme temperatures seems to affect him, like 5 and 75 degrees Celsius kind, so now he could stroll around Queens in winter with only tee and shorts, not that he would do anyway.

                “ _Still hilarious. Okay Peter, I gotta get back to work now, love you_.” May said with affection, as always.

                “Love you, too. See ya, May!” and with that May hung up the line and Peter begin to sort through the refrigerator for his late-dinner. The TV lit up the dim living area as he sat down the couch, steaming-spaghetti in hands and the show MJ (forcefully) persuaded him to watch starts. Peter ate in silence and was so into the show that he almost didn’t hear the thuds on his door.

                “Karen?” Peter questioned and the quarter of the TV produced the feed from surveillance pops up. Michelle and Ned stood at the doorway, each carrying a duffel bag.

                “ _It appears that Ned and Michelle are here to visit you, Peter._ ” Sometimes he couldn’t tell that Karen’s sarcastic ability was preprogrammed by either Tony Stark the "Snark and Sarcasm" master or his own friend Ned had a hand in it.

                “Thanks. Karen.” Peter said and the screen was full again, he stood from his spot and stretches, then makes his way to the door, Peter scanned his fingerprints before a satisfying ‘click’ and the knob unlocked, Ned opens the door on his end and greets Peter with their-not-so-secret handshake that this time ends with a hug. Michelle stood there as stoically as she can, but her hands never stopped fiddling her bag strap. Peter gave her his widest grin. “Hey! Didn’t know you guys would be here. Come in, MJ.” Peter steps aside for her to walk in, Michelle took a deep breath then walks right into the apartment’s living area.

                “Welcome to my humble apartment! This is your first time visiting, usually I would take you on a full tour around, but first, let’s get your stuff into my room before we do anything, okay?” Michelle nods and looks around the room curiously, not quite meeting his eyes.

                The three of them got into his room, Ned begins his usual routine whenever he has a sleepover at Peter’s, which is a lot, and already owning the lower bunk with his bag. Michelle eyeing his decorations (i.e.; his quotes posters, figurines, comic books, scattered science-pun clothing, Thai’s food box from last night, you name it) with a smirk plastered on her lips.

                And the usual expression of hers appears again, which indicate that- “Nerd.” Sentence.

                Peter huffed, mocking offended. And approach her “Don’t you worry, tonight you will turn into a nerd by all the films and our contagious nerdiness.” He wore a big grin towards her, they held each other’s gazes for a moment until they heard a sigh from Ned.

                “What?” Michelle quirks an eyebrow at Ned, crossing her arms and thanks Ned secretly for knocking her off from those mesmerizing brown orbs.

                “You know you two are SO obvious, right? I mean come on!” Ned exclaimed, dramatically for the effects.

                “Obvious? What are you talking about, Leeds?” Michelle really is the master at keeping cool, Peter? Not so much; he shifts uneasily on his feet and rake his fingers through his stupid-soft hair, Michelle make a mental note that she would take-over the finger-raking things from him and scold herself afterward.

                “Really?” Ned raised an eyebrow at her with a smug grin on his face “You are gonna flirt with Peter and deny it to me? Come on.” Ned cross his own arms, smug grin still present.

                Michelle glances at Peter again, he has a grin on his face now and is looking at her. She fought really hard against both a blush and a smile that threaten to ruin her reputation; _not today, a small portion of teenage girl’s brain!_ So, she gave him a finger instead. Peter chuckles softly and shakes his head before grabbing her bag and climbs up a little ladder and onto the upper-bunk to place her belongings there.

                Peter took her on a ‘tour’ of his place while Ned sat down on the couch watching the show Peter was watching before they came. Peter points out some specific details and places of his apartment to her and she paid attention rather than looking at his face or the fact that he is in an Under Armour’s tee that is a little bit fit on his torso. And those board shoulders or how his stupidly-toned biceps flexing every time he as much as uses a single strand of muscle; No, she would not be attracted to those like some old-movie's female lead. She’s a strong-willed, independent woman who has to fight her inner girly self, not to take a bite at his delicious-looking arms.

                So, the tour concluded and they all now sit in front of the TV; Ned and Michelle take residence on the couch while Peter just sits on the carpet floor between their legs, a bowl of popcorns in hands and full-mouth of the content - you know, just being his usual dorky-adorable sel- the fuck brain!? – slightly lean to her side of the couch.

                Unfortunately for her, Michelle seemed to secretly enjoy binging through the original trilogy of Star Wars and her boys’ rants and arguments and also fangirling over the whole movies. She would admit one thing though; Princess Leia was pretty badass, considering the time of the filming, but not badass and inspiring enough to her liking because Wonder Woman would be better educational case for the society. But all in all, the films were fun and enjoyable than she had anticipated.

                When A New Hope was finish, Peter and Ned turn to her synchronized with their comical wide eyes as if they waiting for something… Oh, right, her opinion.

                “Well…It was surprisingly funny than I thought, although I wouldn’t recommend Lightsaber to be your weapon of choice.” Michelle deadpanned.

                “Why?” the two nerds in the room squeals at her.

                “Um, did you guys forget how Heat-Transitions works? Plasma energy base-weapon would be the stupidest thing you could ever dream of using. The heat coming off of that ‘Lightsaber’ would spontaneously combust you before you can use it to fight anyone and how would you going to supply the energies they need to function in the first place?” Michelle really give them a piece of her mind and was deeply satisfying that they really invested in her opinion to actually look offended by her statement, especially Ned.

                “Well, they are in ‘the galaxy far, far away’ we can’t really use our own perceptions of things and physics in general to defying their techs, can we?” Ned really going into his debate-stance with a serious expression on his posture, Michelle straightens herself and then the two of them start their argument that purely based on the bond they have formed over months. Half an hour of the two debating was plenty enough for Peter to fall asleep from his exertions in the patrol and if he fell asleep using Michelle’s thigh as a makeshift pillow while drooling a little, no one was gonna wake him up.

                Michelle regains her surroundings and realizes that her Petey-boi is snuggling into her leg like a kid and slowly claiming her thigh as his pillow. She nearly jumps off the couch but manages to hold herself in place and honestly? Ned’s snickering doesn’t help anything.

                “Leeds! What's so funny? Helpmeplease!?” Michelle is trying so hard not to be loud or move abruptly (she doesn’t know why, honestly, really, believe her) when Peter’s head rests on her thigh.

                “Nah…I think we should let him sleep, and it’s not like you would mind.” Ned wriggles his eyebrows at her and receives a death-glare and has several popcorns thrown at him, Ned almost loses it at Michelle's flushed face.

                “Leeds! I swear to any entity that if you are not helping me now, I will tell Betty all of our conversations that relate to her!” Michelle almost squeals out, she is so fluttered right now, why, oh why does she and Ned Leeds would ever consult each other about their crushes.

                “Hey! Not fair! Alright, alright. Let me help you.” Ned finally stands up and makes his way over, Michelle is torn between running her hand through Peter’s hair or just sit still until Ned gets him out of her leg and helps her regain her breathing back in the process.

                “You know, Mich, maybe Peter also has a thing for you too.” Ned whispers and gains a moment of flushing red Michelle that he would later use as blackmail material later.

                “Shut up and pry this nerd off of my leg, will you!?” 'cause now Peter had started clinging to her and that really made her brain circuit go haywire.

                At that moment Peter decided to awaken himself from his slumber, and it took him almost forever to realize the situation he was in; Michelle’s eyes widened and directed at his own eyes, her face was the pinkest he had ever seen her in and the smoothness of her thigh against his cheek.

                At that realization he springs himself up and coughs, also his face was reddened and heat shot through his whole body and then he did his signature thing; Stuttering.

                “I-I’m sorry! I di-didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, MJ! Please don’t be mad at me. I would do anything, you like muffin? Pancake? Cake?  I will buy you one tomorrow but you gotta forgive me about this, please, please MJ! I-” Peter was blabbering right now and Michelle can’t hold her giddiness anymore. She let out a giggle at him, damn the radioactive-spider, he thinks he might be falling for the sound of her laughing.

                “Relax, Loser. It was not a big deal, but I’m holding you to that.” Michelle slumped onto the couch, looking all flustered and so different from her trademark snarky-self at school or public in general.

                Peter unintentionally stares at her giddiness and was lost in the glint of her dark orbs that looked at him from below (for the first time ever since they’d know each other, it’s not his fault that she was so tall) and he smiled sweetly at her. She seems to have caught that smile and her smile slowly fades until it changes into her biting the bottom lip instead, Peter was sure he forgot to breath for a beat and then she turns away from him, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

                They play a few games then practice AcaDec questions until the time is 11.23 and May was back in the apartment with exhaustion radiating off of her. She strolls into the kitchen and slumps down on the chair, exhales and rubs her temple when she hears a fit of giggles from Peter’s room. There were three plates in the sink and two pairs of foreign sneakers in the apartment.

                “Karen?” May calls out to the apartment, because she allowed Stark to install an A.I. in her apartment for…several reasons.

                “ _Yes, May?_ ” the Calming embodiment voice answered her. She also got the Stark-optic interface that she was growing used to because of a certain A.I.

                “Who’s here?” May asked as she made her way to her room, briefcase on the table and she collapses onto her bed, a neat-and-comfy-new bed that Tony Stark insisted on buying for her and Peter, when KAREN chimed in.

                “ _Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones was currently having, as human call it, a sleepover with Peter Parker in his room. Right now, they are still practicing on their Academic Decathlon quizzes. Peter was at the top as usual, oh wait, Michelle beats him already._ ” KAREN almost sounds amusing but May thought that could be the case considering the one that created her is Tony Stark; a sarcastic and emotional-expressive artificial intelligent was a comprehensible concept.

                “Wait, _Michelle?_ Michelle Jones?” May shot up from the bed “Isn’t she the one Peter always talks about these past few weeks?” May asks as she made her way out and heading toward her nephew’s room; praying silently that he would be too occupied to notice her footsteps.

                “ _Indeed, Peter talks about the specific ‘MJ’ in 45 out of 55 conversations in the past 3 months.”_ The A.I. voiced straightly through the small speaker in the eyewear “ _Also, recently he seems to have developed an abnormal pattern of behavior whenever Ned or someone mention his and Michelle’s interactions, even me.”_ With that KAREN produce a faint chuckle-like sound (weird A.I.) and May was grinning ear to ear.

                “Well, well. That’s interesting.” May said as she steals a peek inside the room; Ned was on the lower-bunk, holding set of flashcards and on the floor was Peter and a girl with curly hair. They are sitting so close to each other, shoulders bumping and after a question that Peter failed she gets a glimpse of Michelle as the girl threw her head back to laugh.

                May gotta say that the girl has natural beauty, not to the point of breathtaking or drop-dead-instantly kind but in her unique and not-caring way. Her wildly curls were alluring, her golden skin was almost flawless, her features were purely beautiful in its own; full lips, pronounced cheekbones, perfect nose, determined eyebrows, big eyes with warm-black orbs. All this without an ounce of make-up or beauty products. Finish that with a melting smile and lovely giggles. She understands now why her little bean was so attracted to Michelle.

                And she also got a full-view of how the two leaned into each other. May got a smug grin plastered on her face, and after composing herself a bit she opened the slightly ajar door.

                “Hey kids! What’s up?” May cheerily exclaimed when Peter and Michelle abruptly created a distance between themselves, May decided to let her nephew have it easy…for tonight “You know I don’t have anything against your studying but I think it is way past bedtime.” May said warmly and approached her nephew – whose face shot up in red – and ruffled his hair “Oh, hi, you must be Michelle.” May greeted the young girl who smiled at her.

                “Please, call me MJ. And you must be Aunt May.” Michelle stood up to properly greet the eldest.

                “May, if that’s not so much to ask.” May smiled fondly “Alright guys, bedtime! Where will you sleep Michelle?” May turns toward the newest member of the Parker’s sleepover camp.

                “I will sleep on the spare mattress, MJ’s on the upper-bunk.” Her nephew replied.

                “Galant as ever.” Michelle mumbles under her breath with a slight smile playing on her face.

                “That settles it. G‘Night punks.” May saluted after giving everyone, including Michelle, a bear hug and retreated from the room.

                “Well.” Michelle breaks the silence after May leaves. She's fidgeting in her PJs and thought about how she and Peter had been so close recently, and blood starts rushing to her face again – it’s healthy but also makes her easy to read, especially in front of one Peter Parker. Michelle gave Ned and Peter a smile and headed up to her cot on the upper-bunk “Goodnight, Loser, Ned”

                Peter protests something about his nickname from her but Michelle nonchalantly shrugs and gathers the blanket over her head, giggling silently to herself and the feelings of flipping butterflies inside her.

                Little did she know, Peter could easily pick her giggles as if she did that next to his ear. Peter and Ned prepared the spare mattress and of course it was screened with R2-D2 and C-3PO.

                After Ned and Peter settled in their cots, Michelle was still awake and shifting on her cot as her brain would not stop thinking about how warm Peter was or how his cologne smelt when she was leaning into his side. Peter wished goodnight to Ned and then he says “Karen, goodnight.”

                As she is still confused as to who _Karen_ was, the embodiment voice rang from some corner in the room “ _Goodnight, Pete. Would you like me to set an alarm for tomorrow?_ ” Wow, the nerd actually has an A.I. in his room too.

                “Yeah, but a little bit late than normal, please. I think Michelle could use some extra sleep.” Michelle bit her lips to keep herself from squealing in delight.

                “ _Absolutely. Do you need me to reschedule the meeting with master Stark in 0900?_ ” the A.I. asks and Peter fell silent, considering something. Michelle’s brows knit as the idea hits her; meeting with Stark on a weekend? What is Peter's internship boundaries again? Did he have enough free-time these days? Why would the billionaire set a meeting with a student (granted, said student is potentially the smartest guy in the whole school, state even)?

                “Umm…I don’t know, Karen.” Peter said and after a while she could hear him shifting on his cot, then sigh “I can’t reschedule our meeting on my own. Dial mister Stark, please.” With that the A.I. replied with the ringing of communication line.

                Michelle will admit, this level of integrated artificial intelligent is hard-to convince that it would be created by Peter, at least not with his family financial state (OBSERVANT, not obsessed) she sure that the famed Tony Stark have a hand in this.

                A moment later the line was picked up, the dimmed light lit up from the floor. Michelle can’t keep her curiosity anymore so she slowly made her way to peek at Peter from her cot, she saw the phone he had showed them months ago after the time that he unexplainedly excused himself out in the middle of her small celebration of her as the new captain. Stark phone, he explained gleefully, really sketchy for just an ordinary intern but at least that made Eugene (Flash) shut up about it for a while.

                The face in the hologram shows none other than Tony Stark, in somewhere resembling a lab, smiling at Peter and their conversations gliding on with so much familiarity from the billionaire.

                “ _Kid, you know you should be sleeping now, right? Your aunt really insists that I didn’t call you after 11.00_.” Tony said with his playful scowl on his face.

                “Well I called you, so..........” Peter replied with a grin plastered on his face, the artificial mugshot of Stark shaking his head fondly.

                “ _What’s up? My toys have problems again? Or you finally turn to me about girl-problems?_ ” with a smirk plays on his lips he stood from the chair and make his way somewhere and set the device in front of him.

                “No, that’s not happening. Anyway, I want to ask if we could reschedule our meeting tomorrow? I kinda have my friends at my house for a sleepover.” Peter asks with little hesitation.

                “ _Hmm… if that were up to only me and you, why not? But you already know, kid, King T’Challa would be meeting with us and I can’t reschedule it, even if I wanted to, his majesty would not like it_.” Michelle was shocked, Peter would have a meeting with T’Challa, the king of the most advanced country in the world tomorrow and he didn’t mention it to her? The Hell?!

                “Yes, I know. Alright, I will be there at 9.” Peter nearly disconnects the call when Tony interjected with some kind of draft through the smaller hologram.

                “ _What do you think about this? Princess Shuri’s Nano-tech Web-shooter, pretty fancy huh?”_ Stark’s voice fills his ears, so Michelle’s gasps didn’t reach his sense.

                Web-shooter?! Does that mean my theory was right? Peter really is Spider-Man? But before she could come to any conclusion, Peter talked.

                “I think Spider-Man will like it, I used to design his Web-shooters after all.” So… maybe _that_ was the work Peter did as Stark's personal intern. Uses his intelligences to help the (remaining) Avengers with tech support and inventions… Seriously? You think she would be that uncertain? Pff.

                Michelle figured it out after the Coney Island incident, after Peter ditched Liz – who he had been pining for months – and then the footage of the parking lot shows Spider-Man dressed in his old costume after the news of Peter losing his internship from Stark – then later took on Adrian Toomes, Liz’s father, next day she noticed the limps in his posture and also the miraculously return of his internship while Spider-Man donned his tech-suit again. Seriously, Michelle think that there was no one more obvious and worst at keeping secret identity as Peter Benjamin Parker, the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

                But Michelle decided to keep her mouth shut, she doesn't certainly know why but she wants Peter to come to her and confess about his double life, trust and all that shit.

                Michelle evens her breaths and a little while later, Peter’s snore made its way to her ears. She shifts and stares at the ceiling for almost an hour, debating to herself what her life would be from now on – she knows the Queens hero’s identity and all the lame excuses Peter used wasn’t meaningless anymore because he uses them to help people. She knows Peter long before all of this happened. They were friends in childhood, back when he was just a lanky nerd kid who had a sweet smile – but one thing was for sure; she will be worrying about him more than she ever would be, and she will have to contain herself from giggles at Flash’s admirations toward Spider-Man.

                Michelle finally fell asleep after a couple of minutes, she also snored and that made Ned smirk when he took out his phone to gather the blackmail material. He was also hell-bent to arrange the ‘incidents’ that will nudge these two ignorant lovebirds a little bit, because their ‘friendly interaction’ were totally a misery in itself. The AcaDec members, including himself, were spending half the practice time to facepalm and snort at Michelle and Peter flirting each other but denying it no matter what.

                Ned typed a text to Betty, the two were getting along and got close after Homecoming and Ned decided to play it smooth. Betty and her ‘sources’ will provide the team with information and evidences of any interactions _Petchelle_ have (Yep, that’s the ship’s name for them from the team and everyone with eyes and a functional brain to notice them)

                After ten minutes of private and group chat, Ned finally dives into a peaceful slumber. The Defenders would take care of New York in the stead of Peter tonight, in the end the boy’s gotta sleep.

 

                Mac Gargan made his way to the lab. Oscorp building stands tall in this part of town. He breaks out of jail after Adrian Toomes, the guy who he’s sure knows the real identity of the Spider-brat. Gargan treks along the path, avoiding any eye-contact, and makes his way into the private elevator.

                The elevator takes him downward. The music hums quietly and maybe he had initiated some move but no one needs to knows about that. The ding shook him out of his reverie and then the sleek-black corridor appears. The convict makes his way along the guideline and opens the doors to the lab.

                “ _Please wait, I have some work running. Take the door to your right, it’ll lead to a living area_.” A deep, husky voice rang from the hidden speakers, Mac shrug and followed the instruction. The living area provided some form of food and books to read (well, time in prison makes you a bookworm, who knows?)

                After minutes into some documentary the man himself makes an appearance, Norman Osborn; the CEO and founder of Oscorp.

                “Mister Osborn.” Gargan greeting the billionaire who played an important role in his escape from the prison. Mac heard rumors of Norman Osborn being the top player in the underground society of New York. The billionaire nods at him and sits on the sleek steel chair opposite of him.

                "Mister Gargan, I see my arrangements has proved fruitful." Norman Osborn said nonchalantly while texting on his phone with a scowl on his face.

"Well, thanks for that. Cut the formal bullshit, would ya? I want to know what 'payment' you expect in return." Gargan said with a touch of annoyance while flipping through the book in his hands.

                Osborn glance from under his optic-glasses and clear his throat "Certainly, would you follow me, mister Gargan." It's not a plea, it's a command coated with sweet manners and words, Mac recognized it right away but spent no effort to retort like he usually be.

                The doors to the inner lab open after Norman Osborn activate the biometrics lock. The interior was pretty neat and nothing too fancy beside loads of tubes and showcases filled with weirdly-looking technology; such as an exo-skeleton dark green suit with some kind of hoverboard and shelves of dangerous looking device, another was mechanical four arms and lastly a suit with mechanical tail that stacks with sharp thorns all over its length.

                On the center of the hall was scraps of metal, a seriously dented and broken head of a metal rhino, roughly 8 feet tall. Norman Osborn fidgeting circuit boards and panels when he reached them, the man had actually growled like a pissed off lion when the pieces won't fit or the parts won't stay in its places.

                After a fit of winding, Osborn turns around to the convict and blew the air as to calm himself, then speak "Mister Gargan, as you can see on the desk there. One of my androids has been destroyed by those pesky...Defenders when I sent it out for a field test, especially these severe damages by that glowing-fists fucker. I need to gain data for my project and this, does put a stop to the schedule I had planned." Norman gestures irritatingly at the heap of metal on the desk.

                "So... you want me to deal with those guys? The guy that can literally take a whole magazine of 5.56 while not gaining even a scratch? Or the devil of Hell's kitchen? The creeper with glowing-fists and that chick who can punch through concrete? Hell no, mister Osborn. I’m not a superhuman who can take on those fuckers." Mac Gargan said with a little panic and tinge of shuddering fears, but mostly he kept them all welled up inside because he still has a reputation to keep.

                Norman Osborn's eyes glowing for real and his features scrunching up but he managed to smooth it all away, said "I know, but I don't expect you to go after them without an army to be honest, I just needed you to fill in the role of my subject instead of another android that would usually takes days to build." Norman Osborn being sarcastic and slowly made his way toward the showcase of the suit with tail. "Here's my proposal; I will lend you one of my advance-suit for you to be my field test researcher, wreak havoc and all that shit but I will provide you with guidelines and forms of protection from those wannabe Avengers." Osborn taps in few digits and scanned his retina then the safety glass slid off.

                Mac's gaze falters on the tail, he was always fascinated by scorpions since his youth; they are beautiful, venomous, deadly. He even has several tattoos of scorpion on himself.

                “I see, the suit piques your interest, eh?” Osborn asks when notice Gargan gaze.

                “You can say that, mister Osborn.” Mac answer simply that.

                “Then the suit you might get.” Osborn gesture and the mechanical hands reaches the suit then hover in front of Gargan.

                “But before we can get to that, I will need you to take some substance as to prepare your body to maneuver the suit.” Norman produced a vial and auto-injector from the shelf and inject crystal-green fluid into the convict.

                Needless to say, that night the agonizing scream echoed inside the underground laboratory of Oscorp.

                That night at the apartment of Matt Murdock, the Defenders scattered across the living area, Jessica currently helping Matt to tending his own and Danny’s cuts and bruises from the fight with the mech-rhino. Fortunately, Danny managed to land many punches on the thing rendered it to a heap of metals.

                Matt’s case was worse than anyone, the mechanical voices that the rhino produces disturbed his super-human senses and he nearly been stomped to death if Luke and Jessica didn’t reach him in time. Now, the lawyer’ breathe were no more ragged and heaving.

                “Better, Red?” Jessica asks smoothly while toweling his face. The blind man features scrunch up a little.

                “You can say that, Jess. Thanks for the help back there.” Matt took a deep breath and fall into a trance he uses meditation to help managing the pain. Jessica’s hand lingers on Matt’s chest for a moment then she stood to gathering her things.

                Luke emerged from the toilet after he finish cleaning himself, granted he had no injuries but the dust and dirt still stick to him after a fight.

                “Leaving?” the tall man asks the smaller woman, who exhales and rubbing her eyes then nod “Okay. Goodnight, Jess.”

                “Night, Luke. Check on Matt, would you? Or called Claire.” With that Jessica leave the apartment and make her way back to her office/apartment.

                Danny got out of his meditation and make his way to Matt. Rand drop on one knee and jab Matt’s shoulder to wake him up “Hey, I think your version was slower than mine. Here, follows my lead.” The Kunlun’s (former)guardian and the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen synced their breathing and then Luke make a call for his girlfriend.

                After an hour Claire finally appear in the apartment with luggage of medical treatments and working without uttering a command.

                “Where does that Spider guy tonight? I thought he patrolling these side of city regularly?” Danny said out after down half a mug of hot milk toward the other three.

                “Maybe he got some business to attend? Who knows, maybe Stark take him on another mission like Germany again.” Matt said when he changed into plain shirt and sweatpants.

                “Would be great to have some rich, business man back us up like that…” Luke trails off and glancing at Danny playfully, the CEO groans then facepalm himself. The Harem’s savior finally laughs and pat the kid (in the team) on the back “Don’t overthinking it, Rand. We are not unemployed, we don’t need you to spent the company’s fortune on our activities.”

                “Yeah, but I think I could do something with my money for us. I will think about it.” Danny beam at the big man and stood up as well “It’s past 1, I’m gonna go home now, Colleen will kick my ass if I don’t.” with that the boy leaves.

                Matt stood up and silently nods to the two and make his way to his bedroom, a sound of creaking and shifting indicated that the lawyer had fall into much need slumber. The two lovers then decided to crash at the place as to keep watch on the injuries and conditions of Matt Murdock for the night.

               

                Peter’s eyes shot open as the smells of bacons and pancakes reaches his nostrils, a slur mumbling from upper position indicate a still asleep Michelle and snores from Ned suggest the same. So, the boy rises up from his cot and fish a comfortable tee from the pile on the corner of his room and about to make his way outside when he heard a voice he thought he would never heard again.

                “ _Aunt May, your fridge didn’t pack enough. I’m afraid that Pete will not growing up with these amount of nutrients per week._ ” The tone and touch of British accent that too familiar to be a stranger. Peter flung open the door and there stood another best friend in the kitchen area with his aunt, Harry Osborn in his usual attire and a slightly gained height in their separate times and always brought some groceries with him every time he decided to hang out at the Parker’s apartment.

                “Harry!” Peter nearly squeals in delight as he flung himself toward the boy, Harry has a time to just take in the projectile that is his friend and produces a ‘oof’ sound when Peter collide into him.                 “Easy there, you punk! You nearly broke my ribs.” Said with a grin spread across his face and hugging the once-lanky boy back.

                “Where were you? You were gone for so long! Ned missed you a lot, dude.” Peter leans back and talks with high-speed but a grin still plastered on his face.

                “Well, here and there. You know me, businesses always orbit around and lately that dad decided to seriously prepared me for the chair it was nauseatingly bore.” Harry exclaimed nonchalantly with Peter still in his arms’ length.

                “But enough about me, what happened to you? Why are you so ripped like this, huh? Try to impress someone aren’t we?” with a wriggling of his eyebrows completed the teasing of his tone.

                As if on cue, Michelle strode groggily from his bedroom and he can feels her presence as well as the sight of Harry’s surprised face; the boy’s eyebrows nearly disappear in his hairline with alternating his questioning gazes between Peter and Michelle.

                “Michelle Jones!? Are you kidding me, Pete? How did you manage to get her?” Harry almost shout in excitement; he knows, hell everyone knows, that Michelle Jones is beautiful, gorgeous even, anyone who tried to woo or approached her in romantic ways has been turned down almost immediately if she notices your intention, including himself.

                “Managed what, Osborn?” Michelle sleepy voices reached them and she almost fully awake when she notices him. Okay, maybe the incident – where he approaches to flirt with her before she Judo-ed him and walks off nonchalantly - two years ago wasn’t end in good term. She maybe still hates his guts.

                “You, Jones. I’m curious how does Pete manages to dating you.” Harry said with a smug grin when he notices a slight of blush as the meaning of his words sink into her mind. Also, common knowledge, Michelle Jones has a long-lasting huuuuge crush on the one and only Peter Benjamin Parker since the two met in bookstore when they were 10, everybody who has seen the looks and her ‘observation’ toward Peter can concluded that, but not the boy himself at the time apparently.

                “We’re—” Peter’s words cut off when Michelle hook her hand on Peter’s waist and drag the boy to press into her side.

                “I bet you wants to know, _Harrison_.” Michelle’s tone filled with teasing and disdain toward him, Harry chuckle internally as he glances at Peter and see the boy nearly feint at the contact.

                “Well, yes _Maree_. After all I’m his best friend, I have a right to knows about this.” Harry said with a formal smile plastered on his lips; not many knows about Michelle’s middle name, she’s doesn't hate it but surely doesn't love it.

                Michelle huffs but then she laid her head on top of Peter’s and honestly, the boy could drop dead at this point as he sees it. Michelle smile too sweetly at him then said “He bought me a lovely book one day and I make a move, just that simple. Right, babe?” Michelle nudges Peter but his brain must have short-circuited itself because the motored-mouth himself doesn’t utter a word.

                In the background of both sides; Aunt May already have a toothy grin and welled-up tears of happiness, on the other side stood Ned with a toothy grin as well as packing a wink and waves of hand toward Harry.

               

                “Well, I have some businesses to attend to in an hour or so. Lovely meeting you again, May and everyone. Sorry that I couldn’t spent more time with you all. I must go.” Harry said while stood up from the dinner table, kissed May on the cheek as a goodbye and waves at all teenagers and makes his way out of the apartment.

                “How do you keep this from me, Peter!? You and MJ are dating but didn't tell your aunt a thing? Why is that?” May almost squeals with excitement toward Peter and Michelle.

                Peter opens and closes his mouth repeatedly but can’t form any reply so he aiming his gaze at Michelle who sit next to him.

                Michelle hid her eyes from him almost the whole time except for the bumping of knees and leaning of shoulder, his Stark phone beeps silently and he glance at the screen.

                _MJ: what did you want me to tell her?_

Michelle must have developed the skill to texting via one hand with all her time occupying with books. Thankfully Peter had donned his Stark-optic before the breakfast start, so he uses his eyes movement to typing back a reply.

                _Nerd #1_ _: WELL?_

                She glances at his way and saw that smile that did her in in the bookstore six years ago. Michelle take a breath and took his hand under the table as to gauge his reaction; he doesn’t pull away, he just laces their fingers together. Michelle smile brightly for the first time since they have known each other.

                “Actually, we aren’t dating.” Michelle said to May, the elder’s face falls slightly and form ‘o’ mouth. Michelle felt the curiosity from Peter, he literally burns his gaze behind her head, his grip tightens slightly at their joined hands. Michelle squeeze back before continue “But that depends on Peter.” Quirking eyebrow at Peter and squeezes his hand another time.

                Peter chokes on the water he currently drinks, and glancing around the table; a stupid grin plastered face of Ned and Aunt May’s raising eyebrows. He chances a look into Michelle’s eyes and sees a challenging in them.

                “We will see about that, MJ.” Peter replied and smile brightly and fondly at her.

                “Ugh, don’t do that. Loser.” Half-hearted scold, of course.

                “Okay, you two. This is too much for me this morning, I’m gonna throw up.” Ned groans with a grin and stood from the table with his plate.

                “Don’t fuck this up, Peter.” Aunt May said to him with a satisfying grin on her face, she follows Ned with their plates to the sinks.

                “You heard her, Spidey. Don’t fuck this up.” Michelle leans in to whispers into his ear, Peter nearly jump to the ceiling.

                “You knew?!” Peter’s eyes widen comically, May and Ned whipped their heads toward the two.

                “Duh, who do you think you are talking to, Flash? I’m not blind Loser, I can put two and two together. You two rambling at lunches didn’t help you keeping a secret at all and your voice when you talking to me after you creepily stalking me to my house is so iconic I didn’t need to analyses anything further than that to figure out who Spider-Man is.” Michelle explained while Peter try to calm his heartbeats down.

                “I didn’t stalk you!” Peter burst out frantically.

                “You stalked her?” while Ned and May ask out in unison.

                “Yes, you did. You offer to help me carry groceries and then I saw you hiding on the roof of the building next to my house. Isn’t that right, Karen?” Michelle ask out loud to the living area.

                “ _Indeed, miss Jones. I can show the footage of the event if you want?”_ KAREN voice rang out to everyone, Peter groans.

                “Karen, come on!” Peter blurt out of embarrassment and everyone has healthy laughs that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys! Hope you enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta read by (the_sappiest_dork)


	2. A Scorpion-Lover Convict

**II**

**A Scorpion Lover Convict.**

“Pete, we’re here.” Happy informs Peter as the SUV curb along the path toward the main building of the Avengers facility.

            Peter shot up from his nap and swept away his drooling with his sweater’s sleeve. The Facility still marveled him anytime that he was here.

            Happy parked the SUV in the lot and the two made their way inside the building. F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice greeting them as they pass the entrance. Safety procedures were the same (with only four people and one artificial humanoid knowing his identity, of course. So, the procedures were necessary for the sake of his teenage life, as Tony says) the security lets the intern get inside after the procedure is finished.

            Happy led Peter pass the corridor that once was the training area for the former Avengers, they passed the laboratories area that was filled with physicists and scientists working here and there, but one lab was occupied by a bunch of Wakandan scientists and two Dora-Milaje. Peter’s sense went haywire whenever they met eyes.

            “They are setting up a lab for the Princess.” Happy informed him as he sees the kid’s curiosity peaking with passing seconds as they spent walking away from the lab area.

            “Shuri’s here? I thought that only the king was to be here alone, well… not really alone because, you know… he’s a king and… there are several bodyguards with him and some people he might bring with him, or...” Peter kept rambling all the way from the minute since they exited the lab area decontamination chamber. Happy turns to the kid, stares at the motored-mouth with awkwardness the size of South Africa then rolls his eyes but projects a small smile of affection nonetheless; since the Vulture - Pete’s made-up name for Toomes, somehow Tony even considers to use it to call the guy, too – incident, the two have become friendlier, especially on Happy’s part. And recently Happy even saw the boy as some kind of a nephew who Tony happens to care for more than he let on.

            “Okay, okay. Kid, I got it. Just shut up, would ya?” Happy ruffles Peter’s hair, the boy sprung away at least ten feet forward while grinning and starting to run at the direction of the conference room.

            The smoky-glass walls of the conference room appeared in front of Peter. He can make out the silhouettes inside the room; shorter ones belong to Tony and maybe Shuri, the slightly taller ones might be of Pepper and Col.Rhodes and the last one that little taller than them was belongs to king T’Challa accompanied by two of his Dora-Milaje whose stood tall and intimidating at the background.

            F.R.I.D.A.Y. scanned him all over and greeted through the panel screen at the doors. The doors slid open and granted him the way to move in. Peter grinned and waved his hand to all the people present inside; most of them returned the gesture, except for Tony and T’Challa and the two intimidating Dora-Milaje.

            Tony looks at his direction and nods a welcome. T’Challa smiles at him politely and Peter smiles back sheepishly and took his seat next to Stark.

            “Good to see you, mister Parker.” T’Challa said when Peter settled on the plush chair.

            “Good to see you, too. Your Highness.” Peter said with the same sheepish smile.

            “What took you so long, kid?” Tony turns to ask Peter and looks at the boy over his sunglasses.

            “You know they have parade today, right?” Peter answered.

            “Of course, I do but that isn’t a reasonable explanation.” Tony continued his questioning, “Friday informed me that you got in the car 15 minutes late, care to elaborate?”

            “Tony, do you really want to do this in front of our guests?” Pepper interject from another side, opposite from Peter.

            “I guess not. Fine. Your highness, as we can see our meeting now could move forward, finally, I would like to consider about…” the conversations continued on for an hour or so. Finally, after the topic that involved Peter was out of the table, the adults decided to let the two teenagers in the room go out and about because these two couldn’t sit still for more than two minutes with nothing to do.

            The Princess and the King Dork of Midtown High strode excitedly towards the lab that had been set-up for Shuri, their chatters rang up through the hallway about any possibilities to meddle with Peter’s Spider-Man suit and gadgets. Peter tells her about some street food that he thinks she might want to try. Shuri consults Peter about her problems with the latest invention she’s been working on. Peter consults Shuri about his problems concerning a girl (read: MJ) at his school but Shuri just giggles and not gives him any advice. Shuri shows several designs of the Web-shooters to Peter through the Kimoyo beads. Peter gives her some advice about the gauntlet's design and how to enhance the output power.

            They reach the lab with only two Dora-Milaje, the two saluted their Princess and gave Peter warning glares. He nearly leaped to the ceiling just to evade those shivering glares.

            Tony had long since declared to the kid that all the equipment and supplies in the laboratory that was assigned specifically for his use, was free of charge, so these days he didn't really need to do all his spare web-fluids in Chem lab. Shuri opened her personal case that she'd brought with her from home. The latest invention, about which she recently consulted with him, was in there. The two spent the entire afternoon in the lab, Peter ended up getting a new pair of Vibranium-Alloy Web-shooters with adjustable features and all he needed to do was, sync them up with KAREN. Shuri finally nailed her invention with the help from her favorite American.

            "This is so much more enjoyable than Facetime!" Shuri exclaimed with giddiness after they made their way out of the lab. Peter decided to do a little bit of exercise and Shuri wanted to tag along, so they headed to the training area. Shuri carried her equipment that included the Gauntlets whilst Peter got the new Web-shooters on his wrists and couple of spare cartridges.

            "Yeah, and to be honest. Visuals on my end aren’t nearly as impressive like yours and not to mention when the signals are interrupted." Peter said with a smile plastered on his face.

            "Shame, but do not worry my White boy, The Outreach programs will change everything. I bet three pounds of Vibranium on that." Her Wakandan lilt sounds cute to him, Peter enjoyed the time he and Shuri spent together, whether it was via Facetime or in-person like this.

           

            They end up as both of them were panting with exhaustion.

            "Enjoying yourself, eh?" The King of Wakanda asks as soon as he sees them, relaxing themselves.

            "Brother! We are having so much fun! Look, I gained muscles!" Shuri ran towards T'Challa who glanced towards his general direction and received a shrug with a smug grin in return.

            After the training session with the Dora-Milaje, Peter felt his muscles become sore from heavy exertions. He must give them that; they knew how to fight and if his senses weren’t honed by the mutation he would be on the ground in the first 30 seconds.

            Shuri and Peter took off towards Peter’s neighborhood and were accompanied by Happy. The two walked down the street with the company of one Dora-Milaje at a respectful distance. Peter takes Shuri to several hotdog carts, all his favorites and of course he would take her to Mr. Delmar’s. The owner and the Princess converse in Spanish on a whole another level than Peter could do. They ended up buying another Delmar’s special each and one extra for May. Shuri departs in the SUV with a peck on Peter’s cheek. The Spider-boy stood there, face reddened and watches the SUV shrink further and further.

            Peter decides to take an alternate route to his apartment. The alley provides the usual spot for him to suit up. Spider-Man takes off from the ground to the top of the building with one jump, Peter shoots his web and swings off. Patrol today was intense, Peter almost got shot twice, because his mind keeps thinking about the previous morning with Michelle. After making sure that tonight was safe enough, Peter makes his way towards the direction of Michelle’s house.

            He sees her as soon as he landed on the roof of an apartment building, she has a book in her hand. He was sure that she had mastered the skill to walk-reading since 13, when she began to read rather than socialize with people.

            He quietly followed her along the way. Crawling on walls like a super-creepy stalker. Michelle continues walking for about two minutes then she stops abruptly and turns her gaze to land questioning looks on him, her messy curls bouncing a little and catches the dimming light rather gorgeously. Michelle waves her hand as if to ask ‘What are you doing here?’ Peter manages an awkward and uncomfortable shrug from his current position on the side of the building.

            Michelle backtracks her path to stand under the boy who had been stalking her home (again). Quirks an eyebrow at him. The vigilante of Queens slowly lowered himself with a strand of webbing that he attached to the walls he was crouching on. Peter drops from the wall, flips mid-air and lands on the pavement in front of Michelle.

            “Hey.” Peter mutters and waves his hand at her. Michelle, who has closed the book and tugged it into her satchel, stares at him with a slight tinge of annoyance.

            “Why are you following me again, Pet- Spidey?” Michelle nearly slips out his name, although she was on the inner circle now, she knows the charade must be going on for his sake. Peter gestured for her to the roof, Michelle did her best to express her curiosity at his behavior with only one eyebrow, she might fail because Peter still kept nodding his head upwards, Michelle finally sighed and cleared her throat “I will ask again; What are you doing here? and What’s with your head?”

            She could hear Peter sigh in defeat. So, after a moment Peter’s aperture eyes squint a little at her and he flicks his fingers to shot a strand of web at her hip. She feels the acceleration of her body by his tiny portion of super-human pull. Michelle found herself pressed tightly against his chest with her hands splayed on the hardness of his muscles. The height difference is still there, making her nearly two inches taller than him when he didn’t have his sneakers on. She was just a hairsbreadth away and admired the beauty of his refined muscles before the ground left her feet as Peter leapt to the roof like he just jumped onto a stool in their school’s lab.

            Michelle nearly screamed in surprise but manages to suppress the urge, she will not scream in front of Peter Parker, crushing on him or not. She thought this was it, just on the roof but Peter jumped again, this time higher, her arms locked around his neck automatically, her face hidden by his collarbones and the scent of is cologne washed over her nostrils. Peter kept jumping again and again, Michelle’s heart nearly stopped but at the same time pumping up with adrenaline. When the ‘thwip’ sound emerged and now they are swinging in the air of evening. After the third swing, Michelle squealed with excitement and unhooked her face from his body to take in the sights that swiftly passed by as the two of them traversed like a spider she had seen on The History channel. Michelle saw her hometown being swept away as the boy that she’s clinging on shot another web and it latched on the support beam perfectly; she knows for so long that Peter is smart, he must have trained and calculated the momentum of his swing to perfect his famous traversal form.

            They finally landed on top of the tallest building in the area. He gently poked her side so as to shake her out of the trance. Michelle blinks and looks around; her gaze settles on his masked ones. They basked in the moment that their bodies were pressed tightly against one another.

            Peter takes in her beauty that Michelle decided to hide from the world for so long. The caramel soft skin, the shining dark orbs that made his heart skip a beat, the long and messy curls of brown tresses with a streak of violet gathered into a loose bun that showed her long neck to any seeking eyes. Michelle Jones is gorgeous in the fading light that bathe the skyline and Peter finds his hands tracing her neck and cheek that didn’t have a single layer of make-up.

            Michelle stiffened when his fingers first contact her skin, shivers run down her spine and she dismissively blames them on the cold breeze. She still can’t get used to Peter when he had donned the mask; like in DC, when he stop running and panting in front of her with panic cloaking his voice, his posture screamed fear yet somehow the nerd sprang into action as he jumped nearly 10 feet towards the side of the Washington Monument and rushed upward to save their friends lives. The weight he has to carry on his shoulders was so much more than any sixteen-years-old should bear, but the dork himself manages it with a bright smile every day she sees him.

            Her own fingers slowly trace his jawline, goes under his chin and hooks at the edge of his mask. Michelle gauges his posture. When Peter slightly nods an approval, she tucks the mask up all the way until it comes off of his head. Peter’s familiar warm brown eyes lock with her dark ones. Bruises appears to her sight, new ones mostly and some shallow cuts along his forehead.

            She was taller than him. Teasing him was funny at first, when they were younger, but along these passing years she realized that she was slowly but steadily falling for the shorter boy. Seeing him pining over Liz stung like hell!!! To make matters worse, Liz is her best friend. Liz Allen went to protests with her a lot so Michelle let Liz into her inner territory ever since. Now though, whenever she saw Peter, made her stupidly want to smile at him, but she would not show any kind of affection towards him at their school because she still has a reputation to maintain.

Peter didn’t make anything easier for her, he constantly approached her in the hallways, talk to her at lunch, partnered with her in the Bio-lab and lately he seemed to miraculously know her favorite tea and bought a cup for her every morning. Ned Leeds was the first person she talks to about Peter after Liz moved away. Ned and her talk and just hang out to study and consult each other about their crushes; Betty Brant for Ned and the one and only Peter Parker for Michelle.

            "So, why have you brought me here?" She whispered out to him with sweetness hidden within the snark.

            Peter just grins at her, then nods his head to the side, her gaze followed the direction he gave her. The sun was setting, providing a breathtaking sight. Michelle gasps in awe as she feels the chilling heat from the sun and the warmth emanating from Peter.

            "Hey, nerd." Michelle said after a while.

            "Yeah?" Peter whispers against her ear, Michelle does not want to be this near to him and at the same time, is delighted at the idea of his arms slung around her body. Peter's going to make her go crazy.

            "Thanks for the view." Michelle mumbles under her breathe. Peter perks up at that and beaming happily at her "Stop doing that." She scolds him.

            "Do what?" His (MJ) killer-smile faltered a bit but it stays there, firmly plastered on his stupidly-adorable face.

            "Your smile, it's stupid, dorky and adorable at the same time. How is that even possible?" Michelle does some exaggerated hand gestures. Peter processes her words for a good minute before his heart flutters as the meaning behind those words sank in.

            "Adorable? Michelle Jones, did you just compliment me?!" Feigning shock, gains him a decent swatting on the shoulder.

            "Mums the word, or I. Will. Kill. You." Michelle grabs his suit's collar to prove her point. Peter chuckles for a moment then raises his hands up as a sign of submission.

            "Yes ma'am." She can't find a reason but that sent shivers down her spine. Maybe, she's into some kinky shit after all. Michelle is tries wriggling out of his embrace then strode towards the edge and sat down, inhaling the air a bit and turns her head to call Peter to her. The Spandex boy approaches and sits right next to her, their sides pressed comfortably.

            "How long?" Simple questioning as they continue to witness the fading sunlight. Michelle broke out of her reverie and glanced at the boy next to her from the corner of her eye. Finally after settling in on the answer, she shrugs, "After D.C."

 

         At that Peter turns his gaze to her "Back at the hotel after we were back from the incident, I got time to think about all of it, Spider-Man’s sudden appearance at the time you aren't with us, your voice when you reassured me that our friends would be fine and I'm sure that I saw your bracelets with you when we split into our rooms." She continued without as much of an expression, she was just stating mere facts. Peter gape at her for a moment, then looks away. Looking adorably sheepish and embarrassed.

            "Wow, I guess I'm really bad at keeping secrets." Peter mumbles and shakes his head while manifesting the dorky smile of his at the same time. Michelle finds that she likes his smile, because it reminds her of the first time she met him inside Harold's bookstore – the small boy who wears the Iron Man tee and spends too much time reading comics than actual books, but when the owner’s kid was whining about his math problems, it was Peter that solved them by just glancing at the equations. She would later admit when she grew up that she had a crush on the smart boy who wore optic-glasses.

            “No shit, Sherlock.” Snark makes its way out of her mouth but Peter seems to catch on its tone so he chuckles a little at her.

            “If I didn’t know better, I would say that you are obsessed with me.” Peter teases her, Michelle has to concentrate on the horizon to fight back her chuckles at the possibility of her obsession over Peter.

            "Observant, not obsessed. Don't you dignify me like that, you dork." Michelle manages to calm her giddiness down and replies to him. Peter is laughing and soon Michelle joins him.

            The two sat side by side for a while, basking in the ray of sunlight that was fading continuously. Michelle had the book she was reading before Peter showed up, in her hand, using him as a lounging couch. The intimacy was awkward at first but now it feels so right and both of them didn't make a comment on it, they just simply were enjoying the feeling of each other’s company.

            The moment was ruined by the sirens ringing aloud, maybe a mile off. Peter caught it and abruptly stood from the spot. Michelle looks up and quirks an eyebrow at him. Peter shrugs and apologizes to her by smiling sheepishly.

            “Duty calls.” Was all he said. Peter reached for his mask and starts to tuck in over his head but stops to look at Michelle, the girl sighs and stood up as well, only then does he finish changing into his suit.

            “Yeah, yeah. Don’t pull that ‘sorry’ face at me, dumbass. I know you are a hero now, remember?” Michelle said with a slight smile on her lips. Peter’s aperture eyes squint and he scratched the back of his neck, looking nervous. “Don’t worry about it, we’ll work something out.”

            “Work something out? Are we…?” Peter’s voice tinged with hope that made Michelle want to grin widely but manages to kept it inside.

            “As friends.” Michelle replied and Peter looks like he performs the ‘O’ mouth underneath the suit “I’m not that easy, nerd. Now you need to take me back to my place, it’s passed 6 and I'm really starving right now.” Michelle stashes her book in her satchel and approaches him, wraps her arms around his neck and Peter hooks his left arm around her waist, they both shoot out of the building and Peter makes his way to Michelle’s home.

            “See you at school on Monday?” Michelle asks as she neared the front door.

            “Sure.” Peter nods.

            “Go get 'em, loser.” Michelle said with a wink as she entered her home.

            “See ya, MJ!” Peter cheers before he leaps off the ground into the air and shoots his web to swing away towards the source of the sirens.

            “Don’t die out there.” Michelle whispers to the empty space that Peter once stood and closed the door.

 

            “What's the deal with the suit?” Danny shouts while he counter-attacked the tail swing from the EXO-suited guy in front of him and Luke.

            “Why do you ask me? I was here at the same time as you.” Luke swaps places with Danny before the sharp-end of the tail can puncture the Iron Fist’s skin. The pointed tail didn’t make a dent on his skin but for some reason it doesn’t break either.

            The EXO guy was quick, really quick. He swings, bashes, kicks, holding his own effectively against two super-humans. The scene was wrecked by the guy’s actions before the two got here. They fought with the scorpion-guy (no time to conclude another name was lame excuse, but whatever) for minutes but he was so fast that Danny couldn't land a punch that would put him down. The level of reflexes and strength was beyond what they had expected before heading into the fight.

            After some missteps from Luke, he got pinched by the mechanical pincer and was lifted off the ground, and Luke can see from the corner of his eyes that Danny was going to spring off the ground but the deadly tail acts as if it was going to go straight through Danny’s chest if the webs didn’t catch it in time and yanked it back.

            “You must really love scorpions, didn’t you?” the webhead remarks from the spot that he stood on, both hands holding a strand of web that attached to the mechanical tail “I think we need to talk a bit, your suit is really high-tech considering that most of it made out of alloy materials.” Spider-boy release one hand to shot the web-grenade that stick to the suit and explodes webbings all around the scorpion-dude’s body. By the tensile strength of the synthetic web of Peter, the guy couldn’t even twitch. Spider-Man let the strand go and approach the webbed-up guy.

            “You guy's alright?” Peter asks the two men who previously fought with the criminal.

            “Yeah, don’t worry. Might have got some bruises at the most. Thanks for the help kid.” Luke said as he went to check on Danny. Meanwhile the authorities were making their way into the scene after they thought the fight was finished. Yeah, these guys were vigilantes and outlaws but they were the ones who could handle situations like this, so, sometimes The NYPD would avert their eyes away as the gratitude toward the so-called heroes of New York – they were half way towards the webbed-up guy on the ground when suddenly the webs holding him starting to dissolve and the guy sprung up, the officers scrambled back with their firearms and leapt backwards. Spider-Man somehow manages to leap in the air before the tail reaches him, shoots another set of webs at the criminal but they seemed to dissolve after making contact.

            “What the—” Peter loses his focus when he tries thinking of a possible explanation as to why his webs immediately dissolved rather than sticking to the guy as usual, allowed the tail that coming in fast to making a blunt contact with his ribcage. Peter grunts in pain while he soared through the air into the nearby lamppost and nearly fractured his left arm when he collides into the metal pole.

            “ _Detected several fractures on your ribs, humerus and radius bones of your left arm. Should I inform master Stark right away, Peter?_ ” KAREN asks after he managed to heap himself up, Peter shaking his head to get out of dizziness he starting to feel.

            “No…I’m fine. Could you analyze this guy, Karen?” Peter reject and jumps into action again. He dodges almost all of the attacks from the scorpion-guy.

            “ _In progress, Peter._ ” KAREN replied and the corner of his visor showing a diagram of the roughly scanned villain he was currently facing.

            Peter was prone to just dodging and occasionally shooting his web to distract the villain, two guys from before were joining him in a fight, they are really helping him as his A.I. still analyzed the bad guy. Peter manually change the combination to his webs, but that didn't last long enough to do anything helpful because the defense matrix of the EXO-scorpion suit.

            “ _Analyzing completed. The material are Carbon-fiber and Kevlar combination, providing the flexibility and protection to the user, his tail manufactured by steel/proto-adamantium alloy, blunt forces is not an option to immobilize it and the chemical compound coating his exterior, resembles your web-fluid dissolution._ ” KAREN reports the results to him and Peter grumbles under his heavy breathing. He needed to think of something and fast.

            “What about weak-joint? The tail is modular and separate from the suit.” Peter voiced his thoughts to KAREN at the same time that he dodged another attempt by the Scorpion to stung him. Peter can see that at the end of the spear-tip, a gooey substance was dripping, presumably poison but he’s not so sure of what kind and was trying to avoid them the most but the huge pincer was distracting him too.

            “ _Scanning_.” Was all that the A.I. said.

            “Stop jumping around!” a hoarse voice came from the EXO guy as he dodging Danny’s punches and tried to use his tail to hurt Luke but failed at the same time that he tries to focus on Spider-Man.

            “Wait, I know that voice.” Spider-Man questions while mid-air and flexing his body to catch the swinging tail and used it to his leverage.

            “What? You think you know this guy?” Luke asks as he tries his best to use his impenetrable skin to buy some time for Danny to charge up his glowing fist and for Spider-Man too… come up with something rather than dancing around the guy like they are doing right now.

            “I think? But I can’t remember for sure…” Peter answered and somersault off the wall to evade another attempt, the spear-tip get stuck in the debris giving time for him to breath. “Oh! I can just do this.” With that two strands of webs act as some kind of makeshift slingshot, the spandex kid launches himself towards the head of the struggling man and drop kicks him on the helmet covering his face. Luke thought that the impact could finally end the fight but unfortunately all it does was to just knock the man off the wall instead, the helmet does come off though.

            “No way, what are you doing out of jail, man!?” Peter grunts in annoyance, Mac Gargan was standing right there, in the scorpion EXO-suit with green-ish veins creeping up from his neck, his eyes were also glowing in the faint light.

            “It was boring, could you believe that?” Mac quip back, his tail gathered itself as scorpion do in real life when they steel themselves to attack they assailant or victims, in this case Peter thinks he was the latter one.

            Luke and Danny decided to uses this chance and makes their way toward the unmasked (helmet) bad guy, but Mac was faster as he deployed a small canister from the tail and it disintegrated itself to create a thick puff of smoke. The Defenders inhaled lots of it as Peter suddenly jumps out of the radius. Luke and Danny cough furiously and dazed off on the ground.

            “Hey! That’s not fair, dude!” Peter shouted from his porch, quickly reloading the web-fluid cartridges into his web-shooters. KAREN was still scanning in the overlay on his visor. Peter jumps off the porch as the boulders flies at him from Mac’s tossing and accurately shot two spider-drones at the fallen Defenders “Read vitals.” Another overlay shows up and indicate two sets of vital signs.

            “This isn’t a game, you fucker. No rules applied.” At that another set of debris flying at the Spider-boy, Peter evades all of them with not-so-much-grace. His fractures expanded faster than the healing factor in his body could mend them and it was starting to take its toll on him.

            Gargan leaped off the ground with the help of Osborn’s serum and the suit, his pincers nearly caught Spider-Man’s neck but the boy-wonder leaped off. Unfortunately, his left ankle got caught in them. Peter screamed in pain as the pincers starts to crush his ankle.

            “You were a pain in the ass, you little shit. You ruined my life; do you have any idea what the prison was like?” Mac pauses as he increases the force of the cramping on the boy’s ankle, Peter screams again, desperately clawing at the pincers. After several attempts Mac could hear the boy’s whimpers as the clawing changes into pounding of fists. The convict laughed manically and dangled the spandex teen around. “That’s right, crying at your own weaknesses. Not so amazing now, huh? You know, the man who gave me this said that it could output 3,000 pounds of force collectively when I cramp it. Pretty impressive, am I right?” Mac squeezes until he hears a satisfying crack and forcefully throws the Spiderling toward the wall, laughing sadistically.

            Screams erupt from Peter as his broken ankle receive damages from the crash, his body shook with painful grunting; sure, his ankle will completely heal in an hour or two but the thing is, he might not have time until it comes to that and his arm was truly broken now from being thrown at the wall. He sees Mac crouching and getting ready to jump at him with widened pincers and a mechanical scorpion tail.

            “Goodbye, Spider boy. I would say it won’t hurt much but…you already know that’s not true.” A horrifying grin appears on his face but it was quickly replaced by a shock and convulsive manners as the electricity from Droney’s taser activates at the back of his neck, at the spot that was nearest to the spinal cord.

            That’s give Peter a moment to catch his breath and tries to dissipate the pain from his several broken bones. KAREN override the emergency protocol and contacted Tony right after his ankle had been broke. At the far side of his eyesight, Peter saw the leaner of the two Defenders running toward the convulsing Mac Gargan with a glowing fist. The Iron Fist delivered a destructive punch at the joint of the tail and the suit. The tail broke away from the force of the punch and embedded itself into the brick wall, Mac Gargan is still convulsing due to the fact that Droney was still electrocuting him with several taser pellets and bunch of sedatives.

            Another fist aiming at the pincers, ended with a satisfying impact sound. Peter was a little awed that the glowing-fist dude used Kung-Fu to subdue the convict rather than outright (possibly death-guarantee) punches him with the glow fist.

            Mac Gargan was on the ground after Danny delivers several punches to his jaw, Luke Cage was still lying unconscious and Danny ran towards the spider boy who was trying to control his own breathing.

            "You alright, man?" The guy in dark-green leather jacket with dragons sewed in and a half-face mask asks him and all Peter could do was nodding his head to reassure the man.

            "You should take your friend and go now, I'm sure as hell that the police would need some interrogation and I assume by the mask that you need to keep your identity a secret, right?" Peter voices his thought and Danny seems to understand it.

            "Yeah, right. I'm Danny." The Iron Fist produce a hand to sake with the Spider boy.

            Peter looking skeptical for a moment, then decided to return the gesture "I'm Peter, nice to meet you." Taking the offer to shake his hand.

            "You sure that we can't help you get medical attention?" Danny asks again after inspecting the boy's conditions base on the breathing.

            "Yeah, I got a lift." With that statement, the whooshing sounds of repulsor enters the area. The man himself walking off the opened suit, a scowl planted his features as he takes in Peter's appearance. Danny stood up and Tony stops him by a raising palm.

            "You and that Harlem's savior stays here, my medics team's currently on their way. Secret identities guaranteed." Tony turns the group of authorities that stood over Gargan's unconscious form "Department of Damage Control will look into this, I would like a cooperation by your forces in arresting this man." With just that Tony commands his suit to launch a set of reinforced Vibranium cuffs toward the convict.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't properly describe things in English, so, sorry for those.


	3. A Synthetic Venom

 

**III**

**A Synthetic Venom.**

 

 

 

                And then the lectures begin as the flight to upstate was at half.

                "Care to explain yourself to me, kid? Karen told me that you dismissed her suggestion at calling for me, again." Tony accuse the boy he held as they flying over the city is so intense that Peter hiding his face from his mentor.

                Tony shook his head and after intense minute, sighing in exhaustion "Look, kid. I get it that you need to act strong and untouchable, trust me, I've been there too. But the thing is, you have people around you who is willing to lend a hand and help; me, your unusually attractive aunt, your Guy in the Chair, Rhodey, Happy and lastly that scary girlfriend you happen to ‘reveal’ your identity to.” Tony said and Peter blushes deeply by embarrassment.

                “I know. But you can’t motherhenning me all the time, mister Stark. This is my life, it’s my responsibility, Queens is my town and I needs to protect it.” The confidence didn’t make its way past the hissing but his gaze was determined enough for Tony to reluctantly nod his helmet.

                “Yes, but that doesn’t mean I can’t do it to you and it’s Tony, we’ve talked about this.” Tony scolds him beneath the mask.

                “Are you planning to adopt me or something?” Peter playfully jab at the older man, expect a snort for the ridiculousness of his words but what he gets is the opened faceplate and a look of earnest by the man who has pose himself as uncaring bastard to the whole world.

                “We’ll see about that, Parker.” Tony said with a warm smile, Peter’s eyes widen in surprise from the fondness tinges in the man’s voice "But as a lesson, you own me 20 lapses around the Facility.” Peter groans and Tony’s laughing.

After a while Peter’s still hissing with pains and that start to worried Tony “Kid, shouldn’t your healing factor heal that already? Friday told me that your conditions was pretty much the same as it was at the scene.” Tony asks and he can see that Peter are dozing off.

                “Yeah, yeah…it’s…alright…I just…I don’t know…? Maybe…it has something to do with how…badly injured I... was this time?” Peter’s rambling was slurs than usual.

                “Karen, read vitals.” Tony commands the Spider suit A.I. and the interface shows up in his visor “Talk to me, Karen, what’s happen to Peter?”

                “ _The foreign chemical compounds circulate his system, sir. I assume that Peter had been punctures with the mechanical tail of Mac Gargan’s EXO-Skeleton suit when Gargan broke his ankle._ ” Tony curses under his breath and increasing the speed as the Facility’s roof came into view.

                “Could you tell me what kind of chem-compounds?” Tony asks as he quickly descend onto the landing pad.

                “ _No, sir. My apologies._ ” Was all the A.I. could say and Tony losing focus on it already.

                “Doctor Cho!” Tony nearly yells into the intercom, he hastily makes their way toward the infirmary wing that Helen Cho currently taking residence in.

                “ _Mister Stark?_ ” the surgeon replied via intercom, her voice was distracted as if she was busy with something, she probably is.

                “Helen, I need you to treat some enhanced individual right now, he was poisoned with synthetic venom and I think its disrupting his regenerative ability.” Stark quickly informs the doctor and hears a shuffling noise from the speakers.

                “ _What kind of enhancement we are talking about?_ ” Helen asks off the comm. and prepares the medical equipment, with one problem, she didn’t have the specific type of enhancement about the soon-to-be her patient so she unintentionally hesitate right now.

                “Radioactive-Spider’s genetic mutation kind, he’s 16, weight around 142 pounds, 5 feet 8 inches, B.” the information just comes out as he focuses on the stilled boy in his arms.

                "Okay, how is he doing?" Tony couldn't form a proper reply but FRIDAY did that for him.

                " _Spider-Man's vitals is dropping off his record by 30, body temperature drops to 65 and his immune system is highly reactive to the chemicals. He also has several fractures and broken bones, specific at ribcage, humerus and radius parts of his left side, and a broken ankle._ " FRIDAY voices all of that as Tony entered the infirmary and handed Peter to the staffs that stationed 24 hours.

                Tony hears a mumble under Helen's breath as he stood at bedside, as he sees the staff fumbling with the suit he reaches out to press the button on Peter's chest to unfitting the red and blue spandex (actually it's not spandex, it's a fabric made out of several materials that provides flexibility as Lycra but strong enough to withstand a point-blank 9 mm. The impact forces were another story though...) and then the procedure begins.

                Helen Cho is a skilled and talented surgeon; her scalpel moves with pinpoint accuracy at the area the sack of venom embedded itself under the boy's skin. When the poison source is carefully removed, FRIDAY was able to analyze the chemical compound that the sack still housed.

Her tissues generator being uses to synthesize a specimen to test the serum, meanwhile Peter was feeding oxygen and IV.

                "How is he?" Stark asks after the moment of intense silence passed.

                "I still couldn't say much. His conditions have nothing critical beside few broken bones and bruises along his side. But if we didn't get the venom out of his systems, eventually his immunity will fail and then this compound would start to destroy his blood cells, resulting in internal hemorrhages and lethal organs failures." Helen answers while inspecting the result of scanned venom from Peter' blood "It's also suppress the mutated cells, whoever made this knows what they are doing and must be a genius in genetic-engineering." Helen finished by adjusting the frequent of IV and reading Peter's vitals then scribbles into her notes.

                “Do you need anything?” Tony asks but Helen Cho waving her hands dismissively.

                "Try not to get a panic attack, as renowned as I am, psychology is not one of my expertise."

                Tony slowly takes the hint as he glances at Peter one more time and make his way out of the infirmary wing. The Iron Man suit taking itself to the docking area as Tony entered the main building, Happy was there with May Parker looking worried.

                "What's happened to him?" May asks as soon as she spot Tony; they have come to term weeks after she found out about Spider-boy.

                "Got into a fight with some maniac who have EXO-Skeleton suit weaponized with a pair of pinchers and neuron-connected mechanical stinger, as in scorpion's stinger. Kid got injected with some venom and it's slowing down his healing factor." They agreed to not sugar-coating anything regards to Peter's injuries, for their sakes and for a proper treatment they could give and maybe a fitting way to punish him for his recklessness.

                May brows furrows in concerns and her brain starting to work out all of the information, then she asks "Are there any hope?" Her voices shaking a little.

                "Yeah, it's not as bad as it sounds. Helen Cho is the best doctor my money and The Avengers could ask for, Peter will be back to burn our eardrums with his babbling and pop-culture references in no time." Tony is a little bit confidence after FRIDAY shows a process of the counter measure as it's already being synthesize at the moment.

                "Happ, how's the scorpion guy?" Tony asks his long-time friend and former bodyguard and now his protégé personal warden and occasionally the Parkers' chauffeur. Happy produce his phone and tapping a few seconds, then holding the device toward Tony.

                "Damnit!" Was all the man could mutter. The footage shows a video of Mac Gargan has been hauled over to the van by group of masked men, all black with no symbol or any indication towards their employer.

                "You have any idea who were they?" Tony asks Happy, the latter shaking his head slightly.

                "No, they are professionals, judging from their operative manners. I can't be sure what's to make out of them, but I'm sure as hell this scorpion guy wasn't some mad scientist who likes to cosplaying as scorpion." Happy elaborate his opinion.

                "Why does he seem to has grudges with Pete?" May asks as the curiosities from watching KAREN footage of the fight caught her.

                Tony gesturing his hands and the hologram from FRIDAY shows up "Did you remember the ferry incident?" Stark asks as he turns toward the other two, they nod slowly, he continue "There are arms-dealers on the ferry that day, this one..." he flick as to zoom-in "Mac Gargan. He's the leader of those guys, he got injured during Peter and Toomes's fight and I guess he blame our friendly bug-boy for that and the imprisonment." Tony said casually but his gaze held the face of the scorpion-lover intensely.

                "Shit." Was all May said and rubbing her eyes.

                "Should I double the security measures?" Asked Happy.

                Tony considering a moment then cloning the files they have on relation toward Gargan into three separate files, and voices to FRIDAY "Sent these to Alias Private Investigator, Rand Enterprises and Detective Misty Knight at NYPD. All signs; TS/Avengers." With that FRIDAY popped the indicator of the uploading process. May and Happy stood dumbfounded.

                May leans into Happy a bit and whispers "Who are they?" Which Happy replied by shrugging his shoulders.

                "And this," Tony said after receiving the package in see-through plastic bag; contains a file etching in Braille's and handed them to Happy "Hand this to Matt Murdock and only him, okay? His office opens at 9 in the morning." Happy reluctantly nod and receive the package.

                "Who are they? Why does they matter?" May asks. She appreciates everything Stark had ever done for her nephew if she would be so bold she would call him out that he want to play dad with Peter.

                "Did you happen to know...The Defenders?" Tony casually said and the realization dawns on the other two.

                "You figured out their identities?!" Was May's squeak.

                "Yeah, they are so much more discreet than the kid but you know me." Stark deadpan with his Smirk™.

                Happy snort and May shaking her head annoyingly.

                Tony sips the coffee that was on the table, courtesy of May, and said "As I see, Peter need to lay low for a while. This Gargan guy is out for his blood and I don't need to worry about him that much during the Accords meeting tomorrow." Another sip and he direct his eyes toward May "Not that I decided to ditch your nephew, May, but the Accords going to require all of my attentions if it will have a change to benefit the Avengers and masked-vigilantes rather than Ross. If he's in danger, one of my safeguards protocol will aiding him while I'm coming, I promise." With this, Tony sent a small smile to reassure the worried aunt of his protégé "And also the Defenders will be the ones who have to deal with Gargan if he decided to go wreck-it Ralph again while Peter recovering from his injuries."

                "What happen to heightened healing mutated cells?" May perfectly nailed the quote this time.

                "The synthetic substance slowing down his cell's dividing frequency, at this rate he will still heal from wounds faster than us but not as amazing as he used to be." Tony clasp his hands together and gesturing them again, FRIDAY shows a hologram of microscopic cells reproduction process "This, is ordinary human..." Another flick and the hologram divided into two separate images "This is from Pete, since before I took him to Berlin..." Another set of holograms shows up "This two shows us the difference between two months ago and now, you can see that his cells reproducing in the faster rate compared to human's but now it's significantly slower than two months ago and not by much compared to back when he was 14." Tony elaborates his discovery while May and Happy stares the sets of holograms grimly.

                " _So, to say; he needs to be off-duty for at least two weeks, no stressful movements, which means, no swing around on synthetic webbings, no crawling on walls and ceiling and no role-playing as a villian's punching bag._ " Doctor Cho's melodic voices rang through the comm system when her mug-shot hologram shows in the right corner.

                "Do you think we can convince him to do that?" Tony glance at Happy after the man said that, they seem to reach an agreement about one thing; Peter Parker can be equally or maybe more stubborn than Pepper if the kid wants to. May though, have some idea.

                "I know a girl who can do that!" Was the aunt exclaim.

 

                The Three standing outside Matt's apartment with their phones in hand, scrolling through the recently received email from none other than Tony Stark; the Iron Man.

                "What the hell?" Was Luke who break the concentrated silence that hung around them since they decided to meet at Matt's.

                "I don't know either." was all Jessica mumbles after re-reading the whole thing again.

                "More importantly, how the hell did he know who we are?!" Danny squeaks with confusions.

                Jessica quit an eyebrow at him and Luke look at him ludicrously.

                "In case you don't know this, Randy boy, he's the fucking Tony Stark, he's Iron Man and he also the head of the Avengers. So, it's not that surprising for him to keep taps on any vigilantes operating around the world. You said so yourself that he personally comes down to this side of town to get Spider-boy after the kid got hurt." Jessica said with her exaggerated hands waving.

                With her explanation, Luke perking up and looking at his two teammates "So, you are saying that Tony Stark asking for our help with this scorpion dude?"

                "Looks like it." The trio turns toward the source of voice to see Matt standing in the doorway with his sunglasses on and simple tee with slack.

                "Hi, Matt." Was Danny.

                "Hey, man." Was Luke.

                "Sup, Red." Was Jessica.

                Matt returns their greetings and clear his throat before saying "Although I'm blind, I'm sure from the direction of the heat and sounds from street that this is still during a daytime."

                "Yeah, but can't help it, we got these files sent to us last night." Luke says while Jessica eyeing a sleek-black SUV that seems to be heading toward their direction.

                "What files?" Matt asks and tilting his head as he heard Jessica's heartbeat picking up a bit.

                "You don't have it?" Danny asks and he sees Jessica's posture then turns his eyes toward the same SUV.

                "That's one of yours?" Jessica shot a question toward the billionaire.

                "No." Was all the Iron Fist replied.

                Before they can do anything else, the car stopped and a man emerged from the driver seat side. The man donned a business suit with jacket and a pair of sunglasses, he grasps a package in his hand and walking to them with casual manner.

                "Hi mister Murdock, I believe we have met before. Happy Hogan." The man shot his hand toward Matt as intend to handshaking but seems to realize the lawyer was blinded "Sorry about that. Miss Jones, mister Cage and mister Rand. I assume you each has a file that my boss sent you?”

                The three in question nods and Happy acknowledging it, then he turns to Matt again “Mister Murdock, this is your file. It contains everything you need to know about the criminal from yesterday that mister Cage and mister Rand have a quarrel with.” Happy hand the package toward Matt’s waiting hand, the lawyer grabs it “Just to save you some time, his name is Mac Gargan and my boss needs you to keep an eye out for his attacks or other crimes relating to the man.” With that Happy makes his way back to the car until Jessica yell at him, he stopped and turnaround.

                “What about Spiderboy? Is he okay?” the (private)investigator asks and sees that Happy sent her a formal smile.

                “Yes, but boss makes him took recovery time for a while. So, don’t be in trouble again and that stubborn kid wouldn’t feel the need to lend a hand…or a strand of web to help again for the time being.” With just that and he’s gone in the SUV.

                “It’s not that bad!” was all Danny says when everyone turns to him, the squad makes their way inside the apartment.

 

                “Rise and shine! Peanut!” May yelling at her nephew playfully as the boy (okay, a _young_ man) rose from his bed in his own quarter at the Facility.

                “What ‘ime ‘s it?” Peter mumbles groggily, he didn’t feel this exhausting in the morning since he had been mutated by the Spider and when he try to stretch he caught a glimpse that his left arm and lower leg has been casted in plaster that look like it had been lacing with liquid Vibranium for special purpose of enhanced individual, at least in the super-strength type.

                “Almost 8, you gonna be late! Get up and brush your teeth already!” May said from the living area; Tony totally spoiled her nephew so much, as she has heard, Peter’s quarter was bigger and more luxuries than any other Avenger’ that include Tony’s best friends.

                “Late? I thought yesterday was Saturday?” Peter grunt while sitting up on the bed, his phone is on the nightstand of the king-sized fluffy bed (he might have protest to Tony at first but now he’s so grateful for the man’s affection toward him, yeah, he secretly enjoyed being spoiled by his hero) the screen lit up and showing notification from MJ’s number. Peter reach it with his right hand, unlock it and then he saw that her sent him 5 messages and 2 voicemails. Peter lips tugged into a little grin as he taps to read her messages.               

_MJ: Loser, are you home?_

_MJ: Peter? Nerd? Hey, are you ignoring my messages again after that ‘moment’ you eye-raping me on the rooftop?_

_MJ: Peter? What’s going on? I saw the news about the scorpion guy and Iron Man came for you, r u alright?_

_MJ: Answers me, I command you Peter Benjamin Parker!!!! Or I will post all of your baby photos May sent to me to the public, be sure to have Flash falls head over heels for you._

_MJ: May called me. You stupid, bug-brain idiot! How could you put yourself in danger like that! What if u die! U better show up at school tomorrow or I will break your broken leg with Pride and Prejudice!_

                Peter gulps when he read and could literally feels MJ scolding at the back of his head, his hairs stand and shivers run down his spine. Monday already! What the hell! Also, MJ would probably kill him if he sees her at school today and judging by his limps conditions he couldn’t run away from her any time soon.

                May makes her way inside the room, scolding at her nephew with hands on her hips “Get up and get, Peter! Happy will drive you to school and I need to take my day shift this week.” May walking to him and grabs his good arm while Peter stood up from the edge.

                “I was unconscious for a day? It was THAT bad?” Peter asks her while the two makes their way toward the bathroom that is the same size of their apartment’s one. Peter start his brushing as May exit the room to take a zipped breakfast for him.

                “No, actually it’s a sedative and sleeping pills that keep you Aurora” May said from the living area with shuffling sounds, Peter snort a mouthful of toothpaste and immediately regret it “Doctor Cho insist that you take as much rest as possible, but school is school and I will not let you ditched because you decided to play a scorpion whisperer on Saturday night, you are fine except that you can’t swing around for a while. Your ankle was mostly healed but the cast still gotta be there so don’t put so much weight on it.”

                Peter finished rinsing his mouth and go for a quick splashing water to the face. When he emerged from the bathroom he was greeted by an outfit May had choose for him. Peter donned them without any help needed and grab his phone then make his way out of the bedroom.

                May was already packed his backpack, of course there was no Spider-Man costume in it. He grabs it and walks to May “How long?” Peter asks simply and May turn her eyes to him.

                "As long as Doctor Cho develop the antidote for that venom or as long as that guy still out there. Help me here Peter, I nearly freak out when Happy picked me up at work that night. Let the adult deal with this just once, alright?" May plead her nephew but she can see the indecisive in his eyes along with his guilty conscious about not doing the 'good' thing "Hey, sweetpea, there's gonna be final soon, isn't it? Why don't you use this opportunity to focus on your future outside being Spider-Man a bit? There also winter dance! When do you going to ask Michelle?" Annnd there she goes, her nephew's face heated up so much she momentarily fears that he might feint.

                "That's the problem... I don't know how." Peter evolve from denial to acceptance and consult in her for the past year; not only that she's his aunt but also, she is the only woman Peter could talk to that would make him babbling or uncomfortable besides Nat and Wanda.

                "Peter, just be yourself." Was the best she can offer and it's true, because the self-conscious was importance to make an impression to others. Not that she thinks Michelle would want anymore impressiveness from Peter, May notice the first time she and Ben brought Peter to the bookstore and they met Michelle and May was sure that her lanky boy steal the independence girl right from that moment he teach the owner's son about math.

                Peter snort at that "Yeah, because everybody likes my Peter-self so much..." And the two walking pass the hallway to see Shuri accompanied by Ayo and the princess bounces steps continue until they reach the two American.

                "Morning!" Shuri greets May.

                "Your highness." May formally greets the princess of Wakanda with the country's salute toward Shuri and then to Ayo.

                Shuri eyes widen with open mouthed smiles when she collides into a hug with May, Ayo saluted back and give May an appreciate nod.

                "You know our way of greetings! You are so cool like he said." Shuri shriek with delight as she pulls herself from the older woman.

                "I really interest in your country, I read all articles about Wakanda since before king T'Challa decided to 'comes out' with the world." May said as she still can't believe that the royal is displaying this closeness to her family.

                Shuri looks like she thinking about something and then she whispers to Ayo in Wakandan tongue, then she smiling widely at May "Did your schedule free in March?" The princess asks.

                "I think...?" May replied, anticipate what's the princess intention.

                "Then..." Shuri fumbling with her Kimoyo beads, then shoot out the symbol toward May's neck "you are officially granted embassy and invited to our country! Can you afford a ticket? Or do you need personal UAV to escort you?" Shuri asks normally but May is so still now. It was Peter who poking his aunt at her shoulder to pull her out of her shock as well.

                "Oh, yes, I can afford a ticket! Or two! That's it if you would allow my nephew into your country as well, your highness?" May asks with glints of hope in her eyes. Shuri and Peter chuckles slightly at her.

                "Your nephew can always access our country at any times, privilege of being my favorite American!" Shuri squeals with joy and hook her arm to Peter's good one.

                "It's actually because of the Avengers membership." Peter spluttering. May was amused beyond belief, her nephew is so adorably awkward, whether he can be swinging around on webs or stop a moving bus with his bare hands Peter will still be the same nerd with a heart of gold...who embarrassing himself being near girls, the dork.

                "So, are we going to school or not?" Shuri asks after she steering Peter toward the entrance of the Facility's main building.

                "We?" Peter questioning expression was so all over his face.

                "Yes, I said that. We are going to your school." Shuri confirm his suspicion with a wink.

                "But...why?" Peter mumbles.

                "W.O.P." Was Shuri's reply.

                "Right, outreach program. I forget that this month will be NYC." Peter exclaimed with a comical lifted eyebrow.

                "Exactly, so you are going to be my guide to your school." Shuri smile widely.

                Peter considers the odds and realize this is the opportunity to finally look cool without having to conjure up some weirdly doppelganger to donned the suit and talking to himself. How many people could say that they are the princess of Wakanda's friend? It's sounds so cool already, Flash will probably get a heart attack when he sees Shuri.


	4. A Friendly Neighborhood Nerd-Man

**IV  
A Friendly Neighborhood Nerd-Man.**

               

                The SUV parked at the gate and the three makes their ways into the hall of Midtown Tech.

                Ayo eyeing everybody carefully, although this is just a college the duty of Dora-Milaje will always require her full attention to anything in proximity of the royal blood. Ayo glance around and sees that most of the students shooting a questioning looks toward the Spider-Man rather than her princess who dressed in disguise.

                “Hell, Parker. I didn’t think you would get a girl until 30, good, bro.” one of students patting Peter’s shoulder with a smug grin.

                “Um, actually she’s not my girl.” Peter said but steal a glance at Shuri’s face, the princess seems satisfied with the answer and purse her lips in approval manner toward him.

                “Whatever. Hey, Jones whining about you since she’s got to school this morning. Good luck!” with that he’s gone off to where he will go for a day.

                “Not your girl, huh?” Shuri quirk an eyebrow at him.

                “Yeah. No offense, Shu. You are cute and pretty and absolutely pretty smar-“

                “I’m the smartest person, admit it.” Shuri deadpan with a smirk.

                “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Peter retort back with a playful manner of Spider-Man.

                “Want a competition, bug-boy?” Shuri lift her chin up and challenging him.

                “Are you sure you can afford to lose, princess?” Peter fired back, straighten his posture a bit, though his left side leaning on her shoulder.

                “Make your bet, Spiderling.” Shuri wiggles her brows and jabbing him in the chest with her index finger.

                Peter thinking about them while he and two Wakandan walks toward his locker, Ayo ooze intimidations so much that not many would not turning away when she’s walking by. Peter make a comical ‘O’ with his mouth when they have reach his locker “Lab slave for the winner, two months.” Peter interject while grabbing his notes and recipes for web-fluid dissolution.

                “Aren’t you an official guinea pig for Bruce and Helen?” Shuri said while glancing at his notes and scoffs a little.

                “I meant ‘our’ lab. You know I usually work alone and I think an assistant who won’t question anything or pull a prank on me would be so much appreciate.” Peter gave her a lopsided smile with mischief glinting his eyes.

                “Alright, you have yourself a deal, bug-boy.” Was all Shuri replied with confident smirk. Shuri shot her hand to seal the deal and Peter accept it. The two makes their way toward the cafeteria because Peter insist he need to see someone first, after two minutes Shuri break the comfortable silence “Pretty smart and what?”

                Peter looks at her and gave a sincere smile “You are pretty smart and cool. And I’m the luckiest person to have know you, Shuri. You are now officially my best friend.” Peter said and Shuri beaming then hug him.

                “You are my favorite American, Parker-boy.” Shuri implied and then they have reached the cafeteria.

                “Who’s that?” Betty Brant whispers toward the others students that sit on the same table as her; Michelle, Ned, Flash, Cindy, Abraham and Sally. The blonde asks with narrowed brows aim at the cafeteria’s entrance.

                “Who?” Michelle asks from her book, she’s just sit down here minutes ago after pacing around Peter’s locker since she got here and decided to read her book rather than waiting for him to shows up.

                “The girl that hooking arm with Peter!” Cindy was the one who squeals, Michelle eyes snapped to the source of their attentions “She’s cute.” Cindy added.

                “Hey! Penis Parker! Come here and introduce us to your _girlfriend_!” Flash especially emphasis on the word ‘girlfriend’ toward Michelle, of course he received a death glare after seconds passed.

                “Is that… No FREAKING WAY!” Ned shout out and abruptly stood from his seat then make his way to his best friend.

                “Wait…I think I saw her from somewhere.” Sally said as she squints her eyes more.

                All Michelle detects was the fact that Peter has his left arm and left lower leg in plaster casts, limp-walking by leaning on the girl who is beside him and have a company of older woman with bald head and intimidating postures…huh, Dora-Milaje from Wakanda. She internally sighs with relieve that the girl seems to not having a couple things with Peter and scolding herself the same time because she and the boy isn’t a THING, yet. And then she’s joining Ned by the same manners when she recognizes the girl.

                “That’s the princess of Wakanda!” Cindy shouting and then the chaos begins inside the cafeteria.

                All of the student barrels toward the three newcomers, Shuri beaming at her admirers but her arm still hooked with Peter's. Questions and praises rang through the cafeteria, they are bunch of nerds after all, Shuri notices one particular student who seems to lost interests in her before anyone and avert eyes toward the boy beside the princess. Shuri recalls all of her interactions with Peter for the past year, recently he always mentions one girl in almost all of their conversations (saves for some that relate to Avengers businesses and engineering or manufacturing new techs) and remember the girl's name, Michelle. Shuri greets every excited student around her while Ayo eyeing them for safety.

                Peter had been asked so many questions regarding to the fact that he had just walk in their school arm-linking with the coolest princess in the world (figuratively for the rest of world and literally for the nerd populations). Michelle's eyes never stray from him after she considered that the talk with the princess was easier for her to access now, that she personally knows Spider-Man so, she opted to scanning his body to sees if he has any serious injuries rather than broken arm and ankle.

                Peter answers questions casually, ones that seems so overexcited was unsatisfying by with short replied, eventually they avert their interests toward Shuri, who is now engage in conversation with Ned. Michelle approach Peter, hand on his casted and restrained arm, eyes searching for answer that filled with heartfelt concerns, she has mesmerizing eyes that he seems to lost himself in them lately.

                "Mac Gargan?" Was her greets toward him as he steps closer to her. Peter snaps up to meets her calculated gaze, demands answer.

                "Yeah. How did you know his name?" Peter replied then questioned her,

                “Who do you think I am? In case you didn’t know, Peter, my house has a TV.” Michelle nod her head as a signal for them to the table. Peter glances back and sees that Shuri currently caught up in elaborate conversations about educational system and STEM program and how she envisions for improvements which gaining gasps of awe from all of them, Ayo meet his eyes and then nod lightly as a permission he's searching for.

                Peter follows Michelle to her early spot (dubbed the AcaDec's team table) and sat down after Peter but instead of opposite him like usual, Michelle plopped herself right beside him on his uninjured side.

                Michelle's hand landed on his right shoulder, eyes searching his and Peter sigh under his breath then reply "In case you wonder why I have to be casted, chemical substance slowing down my healing factor, so, I need to lay low for a while until my body is fully functional again." Michelle nods absentmindedly while curling his loose strand between her fingers.

                "You better, because if you decide to ignore doctor's order, I will knock you out and tied you up under Brooklyn bridge with your webs. Then I will pour syrups over you and let my pet ants do the work." Michelle said with a pretty serious face that tells Peter she was not joking, the boy gulps and nod an agreement.

                Peter seems to remember something and digging into his backpack, he produces a carton of Earl Grey tea he snatches from his quarter's kitchenette this morning. Michelle went rigid and eyes widen, alternatively swap her eyes from him and the carton, eventually she takes it and then uncaringly drained all of the previous common tea she has, smiling at him and hurriedly strides toward boiling machine.

                Peter took out the sandwich May made for him this morning and eat it when Michelle came back and the AcaDec team decides to drag the princess of Wakanda with them to their previous spots.

                Ned was the most excited in the group, he always initiate conversations with Shuri and literally squeals with joy when the princess makes a reference.

                Michelle scoots away from him a little bit when she feels a burning amused eye from Cindy and Betty falls on her and Peter. Shuri was on the other side of the boy and now fussing over Peter about his choice of meal.

                "It was all I can grab, Shu, sorry it was not nutrients enough." Peter said between his chewing and Michelle has to suppress the urge to batting him on the head about manners. Shuri though, seems to considers it too.

                "And I said that you could grab something from my room but you rejected that, Wakandan's food was very healthy and nutrients." She said while produce her packed breakfast from Ayo.

                The whole team look confused by the closeness of the two, except Ned and Michelle, who already knows about Peter’s internship.

                It was Flash who couldn't process anything by himself so he blurts out "How did you two know each other?" Then he caught a glare from Ayo and add "If I may ask, your highness?"

                "Oh! I and Peter used to talk over the phone all the time! He was the first one I befriend after T'Challa decided to open the border." With that Shuri grin widely and put her head on Peter's shoulder, Flash gasps along with the over-dramatic Cindy Moon and Betty Brant.

                "You talked to the coolest princess in the world all this time?! And didn't tell any of us? You wounded the bond in our team, Peter!" Was Sally's over-exaggerate accuse, Peter sheepishly smile an apologetic one at the whole team.

                "Did you two...?" Of course, when asking the question, Cindy have to sneak a glance at Michelle. Michelle rolls her eyes annoyingly.

                "Oh, once. I think..." Shuri trailed off purposefully when she looks at Peter, the boy flush red and Michelle huff then Cindy notices it and jab Betty so they both donned stupid smirks.

                "Two weeks after the UN announcement, Shuri was at the Compound with the king and I was helping mister Stark upgrading something to Colonel Rhodes's exo-legs." With that Abraham mutters a 'wow' and Ned, Flash, Betty, Cindy, Sally, Charles and even Michelle yelling a 'dude!' toward Peter.

                "He's so sweet! But at the end my business and distance make us decided to took a step back, now we are besties!" Shuri squeals and still laying her head on Peter's shoulder.

                The conversations continue until it's passed the first class's time that everyone notice the time, when they decide to go for their separate classes the school announcement system booming to live " _As the special occasion happens, princess Shuri of Wakanda has visit us. Today will have no classes, each student will attend the outreach program conventions hosted by princess Shuri_." At that a war cry starts by few groups of student bodies.

 

                The day went by as Shuri and her staffs that came in Stark's convoy host the convention smoothly, new techs has been showcasing all the time scattered across the convention's area, the favorite one was nano-tech zone, Peter snort when Shuri attempt to make 'sneakers' pun when she showing the nano-sneakers. Charles and Abraham take part in inventing things from nanites.

                Cindy try on a (secretly old) newly design web-shooters with surprisingly accuracy, even Peter was impressed by her talent.

                Several Kimoyo beads bracelets has been put on showcases and allowed students to try, Flash was so excited about all functions it can do and try to establishing a trading deal with Shuri.

                Betty, Sally and Ned geek out over devices that related to their interests.

                Meanwhile, Peter accompanied by Michelle as his assistance, strolling around from here to there, arms linked and enjoying their close proximities, Michelle give comments about some designs and structures and Peter rambling about the functionality and how it works for Michelle. Cindy and Betty snickering to themselves as they spot the two stubborn lovebirds.

                The convention continues on until 6 then Shuri says goodbye to everyone and return to the Facility with the convoy. The excitement from earlier still coursing in most of them and they giddily make their way home.

                Ned, Peter and Michelle were the last group that still sit and waiting for the bus, actually Peter and Michelle are waiting for the bus as Ned's company and they would walk back home together.

                "So, normal average teenager's life for a while?" Ned asks after the trio have shared Peter's sandwiches.

                "Yup." Peter reply while chewing.

                "So, what are we gonna do tomorrow? Your schedule is almost free for half a day and Ned's is end early because miss Carlos take a vacation." Michelle join in as she wolfing down the last chunk of sandwich.

                Peter look at her, squinting and said "Well, I was thinking..." he trailed off as his thumb swept at the corner of her lips for the left-over sauces that stuck there, Michelle's face tinge pink for a moment as Peter sucking on the same thumb, and he continue "maybe Starbuck? I still have an essay to finish, any help will be welcoming." Peter finish sucking his thumb and Michelle successfully scolding her blush.

                Before anyone could say anything, Ned's phone ringing and after read the message his posture seems a bit frail.

                "Wassup?" Michelle asks.

                "Nothing, just my mom sent me that tomorrow she will go for a girls night out and I have to babysitting Sarah. I would have to cancel our game night, Pete." Ned really seems guilty, the dork, Michelle thought.

                "Then I would have to be alone! come on dude, can't you bring Sarah?" Peter whines.

                "She's sick. I'm sorry, man." Ned shoot an apologetic look.

                "Fine, fine." Peter actually pouting, Michelle snickering internally.

                "The bus's here." Michelle announce when the yellowish vehicle slowly approaches the parking slot.

                "Bye, guys. G'night!" Ned waves hand to the other two, Peter and Michelle smiles at their friend and when the bus starts to take off they turns toward their direction.

                Michelle strode beside Peter with a cup of tea in her hand, Peter unusually initiate a conversation and Michelle secretly enjoy the new slightly confidence self of him.

                Eventually Michelle slotting her fingers into his, Peter stiffen a little then relax and tighten their link. Michelle was no damsel or sappy girl but the feelings of their hands joined makes her feels light and happy, Peter seems happy, too, as his chatters turns into a floating and smooth one.

                Minutes passed and now Michelle is a giggling mess because Peter was a secretly master imitators and he is making fun of their friends and teachers and also now that she spent times sitting through sci-fi gems with the two dorks she understands his references and related jokes more than her 15-year-old self.

                "Hey nerd, how about this weekend? I have a place that I want to go, sounds good?" Michelle shot out of the blue when they falling in the line in front of Delmar's.

                Peter whipped his head to her with a startle doe eyes and a smug grin was contradicting his gesture of shock "Did you just ask me out, MJ?" glints in his eyes fueled her confidence and Michelle quip back.

                "I concluded that if I waiting for you to make the first move, we might be too old to even remember anyone." Added that with a smirk and Peter pout likes a kicked puppy, Michelle chuckles brightly and ruffling his hairs.

                "Okay, I'm in. So, where did you want to go, MJ?" Peter agrees with her suggestion and then asks her, as his eyes glazing side way toward her he caught a glimpse of a boy, walking behind a ball that bouncing across the street, his adrenaline pumping automatically and heightened his perception of his surrounding, he effortlessly unlacing his fingers from Michelle's hand and drop the matcha green tea cup, as the paper cup slowly descends toward the walkway his feet shot him out of spot, a pain jolt up from his still-healing ankle but Peter ignores it as he took a stomp again to sent another powerful lung toward the distracted boy, who was about to be hit by a taxi that seems to have an argument with his client as Peter caught a scene from the corner of his eyes.

                His brain was faster than his physical reflexes and he instinctively flick his wrists and surprisingly his cast broken by the strength he put on, Peter lung again as his embrace covered the boy and kicking the hood of the taxi to launches both of them away from the potentially clash.

                Peter and the boy landed safely on the walkway beside the freak-out mother, Peter heard the boy's whimpers as the mother reaching for him. Peter was never being this grateful to the fact that he always wears a hoodie and a big one at that, he tugged the hood down to cover his face. Peter glancing back at the way he's come from and sees that Michelle was standing in front of the driver who quickly apologies to the mother who clung her boy tightly, Michelle gave him a brief but effective lecture and then the driver offers to give the mother and the boy a free ride. Michelle seems satisfied by the outcome and make her way toward Peter, who is leaning on the car parked there, hood still covered his face.

                "The boy's alright, his mom says thank you." Michelle reached him and notice his breathing, ragged and hissing a lot. She looks once over and saw that he stands on different feet postures and his left arm was free of casting and curling it into himself by another.

                "That's good." Peter mumbles with a smile when she pushes the hood off his face, thumb graces his jawline and Peter slightly leaned into the touch.

                "You are not, though." Michelle whispers with surprisingly soft voices and barely audible but she knows that he can hears it. She put her hand on his forearm and squeeze softly as a command for him to follow her, Michelle lend Peter a shoulder and the two walking slowly in the winter night.

                "You were pretty fast back there, that boy was lucky." Michelle said to him after they've walk long enough for Peter to feels better.

                "It was close, pretty close." Peter replied with a grimace but not for his pain, rather for the near-death experience that boy has witnessed.

                "It could have been much worse, Peter. You saved him and that's what matters." Michelle told him, and Peter seems to lighten up a bit. They continue their chatters while eating Delmar's specials, Michelle tells Peter about her favorite books and films that he'd never heard of.

                Peter occasionally tells her about his memorable patrols, pranks he used to pull on Shuri whenever he'd visit Wakanda, places he had been that holds beautiful sunsets and sheepishly admit that he want to take her there. Michelle laughing at the idea but suggest few locations she thought would compatible for the sights the Spider-Man have seen throughout his active years and counting.

                Michelle decides to take a visit to her aunt before going home, she concerns about the fact that Peter exerted his injuries to save the boy earlier would have lasting effects; she's a little paranoia, sue her.

                Peter assures her that it's fine all the way he had been drag along but Michelle was too stubborn and determinant and then they stand outside Claire Temples' door.

                Michelle knocks twice and heard footsteps, when the door swung open and Luke Cage staring at the two teenagers with confusions, Peter gulps loudly.

                "MJ?" Luke quirk an eyebrow at Peter, who seems to shock from something...oh, right, he fought the scorpion dude with Luke on Saturday.

                As to calm the king dork's nerves down, Michelle decides to laid bare "Hi, Luke. Is Claire home? Spidey here needs some medical attention." Michelle heard Peter yelps with surprises.

                Luke was shocked and amused by how obvious that Michelle was the dominant one, he nods and step aside to let the teenagers in.

                "How could you sold me out like that!" Peter hissed in her ears as they sit down on the couch.

                "Luke is a member of local avengers, I mean the Defenders, my aunt knows and she knows Daredevil so." Michelle shrug with nonchalant and patting his shoulders while Luke eyeing him skeptically as if he could wrap his mind around the idea that this little boy is the newest member of Tony Stark's Avengers.

                The Spider-boy smile uncomfortably at him and Luke snort lightly then shot his hand toward Queens' hero.

"Luke Cage, nice to meet you again. Thanks for saving my and Danny's asses.” Luke lift his brows suggestively when Peter still shifting in his spot until Michelle poking him in the side as to encourage the boy.

                Peter accept the hand and shaking it too forceful because he's nervous mess, Luke hissed slightly but a smug grin plastered on his face as the sounds made the boy panicked even more.

                "Don't worry. Super strength, too." And Luke end the hands shaking.

                "Oh, of course. I'm Peter, Spider-Man." Peter manage to says without stuttering and Michelle was so proud.

                "Just Peter?" Luke asks.

                "Just Peter." Peter said with a nod.

                "Okay." Luke replied.

                "Cool." Peter follows.

                "Where's Claire?" Michelle interject the awkward introduction and for her mental health as she knows why Luke acts like this, he thought Peter was her boyfriend and took it upon himself the role of scary uncle, she wants to rolls her eyes at him.

                "In the shower." Luke answers and make his way to the kitchen after the microwave buzzed.

                "He's huge, like, HUGE." Peter mutters to her as his eyes follows Luke.

                "Scares much?" Michelle teases him as she reaching for a remote and changing the channel.

                "Pfft. Please, I fought 21 feet giant once. Actually, that time is with Tony's and Colonel Rhodes, though." Peter implied the Civil War event that occurs years ago, Tony still didn't contact Cap since then.

                "Yeah, I saw the vid. All you did was swinging around and then got slap." Michelle said and Peter mocked a hurt expression.

                "We took him down because of my plan, just so you know!" Peter settles on the comfort of the couch, Michelle snorts but scooting into his side.

                Luke came back to them, holding two mugs of hot cocoa. Before he can set the mugs down Michelle turns her eyes to him and request another mug and a package of marshmallows.

                Luke inclined and returns with them, Michelle thanking him and pour a lot of marshmallows into two mugs then nit picking an ordinary amount for herself. She shoving one filled mug toward Peter, the boy thanks her silently and swallow the whole content in few gulps.

                "Fast metabolism, he could down twelve slices of pizzas and haven't full yet." Michelle explains to him as the adult sat down with them in another couch.

                "You know him well." Luke suggests.

                "Too well, it's kinda creepy now if you think about it." Michelle agrees and shrug while sipping her cocoa.

                Claire emerges from the bedroom with a look of surprise to see her niece and a stranger boy cuddling on the couch.

                "Michelle! I didn't know you would be here." Claire greets her niece and look at the boy, his posture seems to tell her that he has some injuries.

                "Auntie Claire!" Michelle perk up with a smile and detaching herself from Peter's side to stood up and properly greet her aunt.

                "What's bring you here? Are you hurt and didn't want my brother to know again?" Claire scolding Michelle while checking her all over briefly.

                "I'm fine, actually this dork was the one you need to check." Michelle gestures Claire toward the white boy that struggling to stand up from the couch, his ankle was the problem, the left one to be precise as she read his stance.

                "Here, dork. Don't you dare play tough when you can't even climb a wall." Claire eyebrows lifted at Michelle quip while she helps the boy to get up.

                "It's not that bad." The boy mumbles under his hissing when he put too much weigh on that ankle.

                "Sure, got your ankle cramped and broken by a scorpion-lover dude's mechanical pinchers was not that bad." It was Luke who says that, Claire whipped her head to him with wide eyes.

                "Hi, miss...Jones?" Peter uncertainly greeting the older woman who stares at him.

                "Temples." Claire declared his curiosity, the boy nod and make an actual 'O' mouth.

                "Right, miss Temples. I'm Peter." He ends with that but received a command gaze from Michelle, who he's currently leaned on, and he clear his throat "And... I’m Spider-Man."


	5. An Optimist

**V**

**An Optimist** **.**

 

                Claire uses remarkably seconds to wraps her head around Peter's identity, and then she asks him and Michelle on the specific of his injuries. Luckily for her that the Scorpion's venom that suppressed Peter's mutation also allows the regular medicines to work on him.

                “Okay, I need you to hold still. Your ankle dislocated a little but I think we can fix that.” Claire tells him, Peter nodding his head and take a deep breath “Luke?” Claire calls for him to hold the boy down because he could have unintentionally hurt the other ordinary women in this room if the pain was overwhelming.

                A cringes 'pop' appears after Claire counting one out of three, Peter scrunches up his face but no whimpers or cry of pain.

                Michelle was right beside him the second that Claire declared they are done. Hands cupping the boy's face and swiping his sweats away, Claire was amused by how much affectionate and caring her niece is toward the boy because all the time she knows Michelle the girl had never even give a greeting smile toward the male population except her own dad.

                Peter eventually stood up after a while and announced that it was going to be late for him and Michelle.

                The two teenagers exited the apartment and continues their way. Meanwhile, Claire and Luke falls into an argument regard to Peter's double life.

 

                Peter stops in front of Michelle's door, the girl insists on him staying over rather than let him walk home on his injuries "Don't worry about them, it starting to heal already. And if I need to I can just sw-- good evening, missis Jones!" Peter stuttering when Michelle's mom materialized beside her daughter. The elder woman smiles softly at him and nod her head a little, hugging her daughter who seems uncomfortable by the fact that her mom sees her ushers Peter to staying the night.

                "Nice to see you, Peter, isn't it?" Missis Jones greets him kindly and Peter let out a breath he didn't know holding.

                "Mom, I thought you would be in D.C.?" Michelle questions her mother and avoiding eyes contact as Michelle knows that her mom knows she has a huge crush on Peter.

                "The flight was delayed, so I decided to relax at home, how about spaghetti? Your favorite since fourth-grade." Michelle also know that her mother gives this information intentionally toward Peter, who standing in front of them nervously and tries to smooth his clothes now and again.

                "Whatever. You sure that you can go home by yourself?" Michelle direct the latter sentence toward Peter.

                "Yeah." Peter stumbling embarrassingly, which made Michelle facial muscles sores from the efforts to not smile stupidly at his cuteness.

                "Fine. Bye, loser." And she even flips him off while spun around and heading up to her bedroom. With her mom scolding her for the action but she couldn't care less; it's not like Peter don't know about the hidden meaning of it anyway.

                Peter said goodbye to her mom and starts his way toward his apartment complex, which located at the opposite side of town but he is the one who insisted to walking her home, being his lamely heroic self as always. Just so things would be clear; she appreciates his thoughtful actions and all but she could look after herself pretty well, privileges of self taught and martial arts classes on weekends that her mother assigned for her since sixth-grade.

                Michelle groans loudly and purposefully when she heard her mother's whistling from downstairs. And when her mother grinning smugly while holding a bowl of spaghetti at her doorstep, Michelle knows she's doomed.

                "Don't even start it, mom." Michelle snarls at her smug-face mother who has glints in her eyes.

                " _Michelle Maree Jones._ I know it was a stupid question but I need to asks; isn't that Peter Parker, who you confessed your love for him to me and your dad since you were tenth?" Her mom said all of it with so much enthusiasm that Michelle decides to stuff her face into the pillow and groans with frustrations.

                After the clings of spaghetti's bowl had been subsided when her mom set it on the shelf, her bed shifts as her mom sitting beside her, hand patting and taking through Michelle's messy but soft curls.

                "He's seems nice and sweet. I can see why you have interests in him, it's nothing to be embarrassing of, munchkin." Her mother's soothing voices helps drive away the anxiety she felt when she thought about how her parents would reacts to Peter.

                Eventually, Michelle flips herself on her back and staring at the ceiling that adorned with constellations. She huffs tiredly out then snuggling herself toward her mother's lap.

                Claudia smile softly at her daughter and smoothing her head slowly and humming a melody that she knows Michelle finds comforting.

                "Yes, he is." Michelle mumbles after a while.

                "And why had you been so defensive when I saw you two?" Michelle's mom asks while smoothing her daughter's hair.

                Michelle opens and closes her mouth as she searching for the logical explanation as to why she had reacted like that but nothing came to mind, her mother senses this and calms her by rubbing a hand to her forehead.

                "There's something that even simple logic couldn't explain, Michelle." Her mom says and Michelle melted into her mother's tender touches.

                "I know..." Michelle mumbles through her breathing.

                "So..?" Claudia politely urges the stubborn girl that lay on her lap.

                "I just...I don't know what to do, if you guys meet him and dislike him or something. I think I can't handle it." She mutters steadily but tinge with actual anxiety that slowly creeping its way back to her again.

                "Munchkins, did it ever occurred to you, since the first moment you have open your eyes to see the world, since when the first cry of you erupt to me and your dad, that we will interfere with anything you decide it was good for yourself and you have been absolutely sure to go pursues that, we will always support you, forever." Her mom says with so much loves Michelle feel hot in her eyes, a smile makes its way toward her face and she closes her eyes to take in her mother's presence.

                "Thank you, mom. For having me and be there for me all the time." Michelle says and cuddling up closer to her mom.

                "You're welcome, munchkins." Her mom replied and scoop Michelle up close then places soft kisses on her head "So, what are you gonna do with him?" Her mom asks when she finished.

                Michelle open her eyes slowly and thinking about it; this day she has been enjoying Peter's company like she never had, he was still a loser and the dorkiest person she has ever knew but he's damn smart and she admires that trait in him more than the fact that he's a literal superhero who can stop a speeding bus with his bare hands.

                “I think we kinda like each other, maybe a lot in my case.” Michelle said.

                "Oh, I think that boy is really into you." Her mom interjected.

                "Maybe." Michelle mutters out.

                "Michelle, he likes you, a lot, I can see that. He actually walking you home even though he got that kind of injuries." Her mom said and seems like she just remembers the nagging thought since she saw the state Peter was in "What happened to him?"

                Michelle gone silence for a minute before she came up with the lie she has to share with her mom "Peter was a gymnast once, two days ago Flash mocking him that he lies about it and Peter decide to show him how to do a super stunt but he end up like you saw." Michelle said with all of her efforts to convincing her mom that it's an actual fact rather than a complete lie.

                But fate was on her side, because her mom nods an acknowledgement and then added with a concern in her voice "Poor boy, must've hurt."

                "Oh, don't worry mom, he seems pretty okay with it." He literally dislocating his ankle to save the boy from a run-over by a car, so.

                "Is his home far from ours?" Claudia asks as she detach herself from Michelle to allow her daughter to eat her spaghetti.

                "no' dah fah!" Michelle munching out between a mouthful of her favorite.

                "Okay, I'm gonna go work in office. Don't forget to brush your teeth before bed." Her mom leaves the room with the last comment.

                Michelle rolls her eyes and shouting back "It was one time! Mom, one!"

                "That one time were three days, Michie. THREE DAYS!" Was her mom's yelling from the outside.

                "That book was so captivating." Michelle mumbles while napkin her mouth.

 

                Peter reached his apartment after half an hour of hissing and skipping on the broken ankle traverse.

                May is still working on her late shift and won't be at home until 9, Peter use the key in his pocket and enters the apartment.

                He tossed his backpack on the lower bunk and make his way to the fridge, even though he and May stayed at the at the Facility for the past two days but the apartment was surprisingly clean and tidy. Peter grabs some leftover Pad-Thai and plopped down on the couch, orders KAREN to borrow some of Tony's movies and marathon-ing the trilogy of The Hobbit again, but really, THREE movies from a single book adaptation? Still fun though, so he will not complain much about them.

                Around 10 Michelle texts him, gushing over how her plans for a supposedly 'date' that she had asks him will go on this weekend.

                Peter smiling stupidly to himself when he thought about how he will spend some times with Michelle, the coolest and one of the smartest person he has ever known, she also the only one who can shut Flash down anytime she wants, who can easily correct their teachers whenever the need arise, she doesn't have to beg for anyone's attention because she can exist by herself pretty fine.

                Around 11 May have returned and walks to Peter, who is still asleep on the couch and the Hobbit trilogy playing on their television, and patting his hair lovingly then place a kiss on his forehead and drape a blanket on top of him.

 

                Jessica uses her entire day going through these files, but she could figures little things about this Gargan guy. He's fugitive, arms-dealer who has history with a certain webhead.

                She couldn't find anything about his infamous scorpion-suit that he used to cause a fiasco on Saturday.

                She revels in Danny and Luke's elaborate description of the fight alongside Spider-boy, she usually won't planning at all and go head first but recently she has some responsibility rubs off on her by a certain blinded attorney.

                Bourbon was at half of the bottle when she feels the need to sleep of her body, enhanced individual or not a girl’s gotta sleep her beauty sleep. Jess makes her way into the bathroom and emerged after finished her night rituals and then stripped down to only a tank top and pantie.

                Jessica scroll through her messages and texts and snorts here and there toward Trish’s jokes and puns. Eventually Matt’s contact shows up and Jessica hit the accept.

                " _Jess_?" Matt's voices were distraught and out of breath.

                Jessica frowns and sit up right on her bed at that "What is it, Red?" Her voices filled with concerns.

                A minute passed between the two and Jessica was torn either stays here or go straight to Matt's apartment to check on him.

                But Matt cuts her off before she can form a cohesive respond "It's nothing, 'night Jess." With that Matt hung up the call.

                "Nothing my ass." Mumbles that and Jessica was out of her bed, grabs her duffel and slips into her recently discarded clothes then heading toward Matt's apartment.

                Jessica was standing in front of the apartment for about two minutes, while she considers the option to break down the damn door Matt open it.

                "I said it was nothing." Was all Matt managed to musters under his obvious ragged breathes. Jessica sees bruises creeping up the side of his face, staggered postures as he leans on the door frame.

                "Cut the shit, Red. Spit it out." Jessica approach him, inspecting his injuries. Matt sighs in defeat and step aside to create a space for her to come in.

                "I may have...a disagreement with Frank, again." Matt said as her slim but callous fingers grazes his bruises that the Punisher landed on him, that guy was brutal.

                "What did you meddle with this time?" Jess asks as she stand up and heading for the kitchen, where Matt stashed his med-kit Claire insisted on giving each of the team on regular weekly schedule.

                "Some guy who knows something, yada yada. You know, the usual." Matt was about to shrug out of habit but Jessica's firm grip stopped him.

                "You realize someday Castle will have enough and put you down forever if you continue fucked up his 'mission', right?" Jess' voice filled with concerns that Matt could caught with his enhanced hearing.

                "Why did you come?" Matt question her, Jessica tendering touch faltered a bit as if she has been asking herself the same question, it's not like if she didn't come Matt would bleed to death because he has only bruises and he can tend to them himself.

                Jessica couldn't form a reasonable replied, to herself and to him, so she decides to shrug a dismissive shoulder and continue jabbing a washcloth at his cheek.

                Matt sighs and relaxing himself on the couch, laying willingly to let Jessica treating his sores and aching limps. Eventually Matt was asleep and Jessica was tracing his jawline and stubble. Jessica confuse about how she felt, she is not a sappy and caring girl who rushed in the middle of the night to some man's house because she was paranoid about his injuries.

                So, after she satisfied with the result, Jessica stand and tucked the med-kit into their places and opened herself a beer. Jessica stalking her way back at the couch where Matt was lay asleep and plopped herself down on the empty spot and enjoy the calm and distant sirens of Hell's Kitchen. Around two hours after falling into slumber, Jessica curls up to Matt and they shifts until they are comfortable.

 

                Peter hurriedly wolfing his breakfast down and shot out of the room after kissing May a goodbye. He need to go fast if he would be catching a subway in time, he looks around and spotted Michelle at the furthest from the morning crowd as possible.

                Michelle flip a page slowly and lazily chewing her Delmar's Veggie Special, she and Peter has several similarities and she likes it, when she read through the first paragraph a soft thud emerged from the seat at her right and she glance with the corner of her eyes to saw a dopey-grin plastered face of the spiderboi.

                "Hey, MJ!" Peter greet her excitingly.

                "Hey, loser." Michelle replied back and smile at him, Peter settle in for just sitting there and scribbles through his note so she continues her reading, he didn't have nothing to say but he decided to just sit there with her and let her read in peace because he knows how much she loves the quiet when she focusing on reading and Michelle was thankful for the act.

                They exited the station after five minutes and heading toward their school, Peter bring up something about their shared Chemistry lab at third period.

                "I was thinking, would you partner with me today? I have some chemical to resolve and you are pretty good with Chem so you can cover up for me?" Peter rambling on and on along their way to the lockers, Michelle reach into hers and grabs a note, one that she uses in any subjects, and a pile of multi color pens.

                "What kind of cover up?" Michelle asks with a quirking eyebrow.

                Peter seems nervous and glancing around to check their surrounding then exhale a bit as he was sure no one was in range to eavesdrop on them "There's something I want to do with my web formula and it's gonna take all of my attention, so you would need to be there and answer question if mister Cobbweb shoot something at us randomly." Peter tells her and Michelle considers.

                "Wait, nobody knows your formula? Not even Stark?" Michelle asks after realizing his implications of words.

                "Yeah...I have to keep some secret, you know? Tony only knew about my first version but the formula I uses recently was 3.0 and some bad guys managed to create an instant dissolution to counter it so I need to develop a new one." Peter spills out.

                "Shuri? I mean, you guys dated once and she loves to improves anything, didn't she knew?" Michelle continue.

                Peter shrug and snatches her by the arm, Michelle quirk an eyebrow quizzically but soon heard horde of students enters the hall. They walked toward cafeteria and plopped down beside Ned, who munches on apple pie slice and fumbling with his phone.

                Peter and Ned do their handshaking and Michelle nods toward him, Ned gave her a smile and gestures them to the box of pies.

                "My mom overdid it this morning, it's heaven sent but i don't think I can eat it all by myself." At least he has a conscious to swallow before talk, not like the other two in front of him.

                "'appy to 'elp!" Michelle blurt through her chewing and Peter snort slightly, the spiderboy takes two and down them in the faster rate compare to a hungry wolf.

                "Hey Ned, you still going to hanging out at library, yeah?" Peter asks after down another cup of apple juice.

                "Yep, but I found this theatre that still screening old movies, wanna go?" Ned asks as directed his question toward the reading Michelle.

                "Sounds nice." Was all she replied and the two boys fist bumps.

                Suddenly Peter perking up and slotting himself in front of Michelle, the girl was surprised by a seemingly boldness of the kingdork but soon realizes what happened, in Peter's right shoulder was a metallic spike embedded itself at least two inches into his flesh, blood oozing and she heard Cindy gasps loudly from the AcaDec table.

                Charles and Abraham runs toward them and starting apologizes for their experiment goes wrong; the nanotech spike-shooter that the two spent the whole night coded and programmed.

                "God! Sorry man, didn't think it would messed up like this! You okay, Pete?" Charles rambling while Abraham inspect the wound and tilting his head confusedly.

                "Nothing serious, but hurts like hell, man!" Peter hissing back and before anyone could says anything, he yanked the spike out and toss it on the floor.

                "Charles...that's not ours." Abraham turns to tell his partner.

                "What do you mean?" Michelle keep her voices calm as she took over Abe's inspection.

                "We use rubber, but this," Abe shows everyone that crowded around Peter the metal spike that has the boy's blood scatters across it "is made from metal." Students start murmuring and whispering. Peter scoot himself up again and push Abe out of the way as he reach to grab another spike that flow through the air, aiming at his friend's head. Michelle and Ned saw it and start gathering students into any covers they could find, Peter flick his wrists and crouch down but struggles because his healing ankle, web-shooters materialized on them and Peter swiftly webbing a makeshift fort to give them some protection.

                A loud bang rang out and the wall of their cafeteria crumbles to reveal two figures; one of a slender woman in leather jacket and denim jeans who punching and blocking attacks from the same scorpion guy, Gargan, he had fought and got broken limps from.

                Michelle ran out to pull him into the cover, she knew if she didn't act Peter would ramming head first into the ongoing fight that happens right now, suited or not.

                "Don't!" Just one word and a look in her eyes was enough to make Peter hesitate.

                "But..." Peter tried and fail as Michelle shows him that she has already sent Happy a panic signal and one of Tony's sentinel was already on its way.

                The fight followed Jessica Jones, who has successfully lure Gargan outside. Securities and teachers start evacuate the students out.

                Peter's Starkphone rings and showing none other than Tony Stark's name, Michelle swipe it and put it on speaker, when she, Ned and Peter were all alone.

                " _Kid? Are you okay_?" Tony's voices ask out and he sounds concerns to the point that Michelle almost think that this is not him.

                "He's alright, don't worry about that, mister Stark." Michelle said before Peter could respond and he end up facepalming himself.

                The line went silent for several seconds and after a sound of clearing throat, Tony voices filled their ears again " _Who is this_?" with a more formal and threatening tone.

                "Michelle." Michelle replied casually "His friend, I'm here with him and Ned." The two boys identified themselves to the billionaire.

                " _Are you Michelle that the kid babbling on and on about these past few months_?" His voices changed again, now it filled with coy and annoyingly smug, Michelle bet the Iron Man is smirking right now.

                "I suppose?" Michelle reply while looking at Peter, who, despite all of dirts and dusts covering himself, blushes angrily and avoiding eye contact.

                " _He told you_?" Implied to the whole bug-boy thing.

                Michelle snort and shaking her head "No, I figured it out. He is the worst liar, you know that? I'm more surprised that everyone didn't know who Spider-Man is by now." With that Peter was about to protest but been cut off by Michelle putting her finger on his mouth, Ned eyeing the two interact skeptically and turns away with a rolling eyes as Peter nibbling Michelle's finger.

                "You two are whipped." Ned comment and earn a glare from Michelle.

                "Shut it, Leeds." And he laughs then focusing on bandaging Peter.

                " _Kid, situation? Any injuries? Quit flirting and talk to me, I have a meeting in fifteen and this makes me worried_."

                "Right." Michelle clear her throat, to keep the urge of swat Peter's head down and to compose herself "Peter got spiked but it's not critical, other than risking reveal his identity to the whole cafeteria, we're all good." Michelle casually tells Tony and heard him hum an acknowledgement.

                " _Let me know if anything is up and keep an eye on him_." Tony cut short and then “ _Where is he now_?” Michelle give the phone to Peter, Peter tapping a set of combination and the hologram shot out of the screen, Tony’s concerned face lit up “ _Kid, don’t even think about get into the fight, Jessica Jones and my sentinel has it under control, we would bring this Gargan guy in. I will personally talk with your principal, maybe not literally personal, about the incident and I need you to go to the facility to let Helen take a look on your new injuries_.” Stark commands sound caring and filled with concerns to Michelle.

                “But it’s not that bad. Tony, I’m okay.” Peter replied.

                Tony’s face wrinkles with furrow brows and a scolding expression capable in parents appear, then “ _If your regenerative ability was back at its norm I will not be this overbearing, Peter. But now you are slightly beyond regular human and your aunt would kill me if something happens_.” Tony pause and rubbing the bridge of his nose “ _Happy will be there after I talked to Morita. Michelle and Ned were welcoming, just don’t mess things up at the Facility, please_.” With that he has disconnect the line.

                The three glances at each other, Michelle shrug her shoulders once as answer to unspoken question while Ned nodding his head excitingly at the thought of The Avengers Facility.

                Half an hour later, principal Morita announced that department of Damage Control would take over the reconstruction of the cafeteria and that all students should get back home untill tomorrow, Peter led Ned and Michelle into the SUV and greeting Happy. The car make way to upstate and reach the Avengers Facility around twenty minutes.

                Peter has been hauled by the medical staff toward the infirmary with Ned and Michelle tagging along. When they reach the destination, Michelle is geeking out to Helen Cho, apparently the girl is a big fan of the renowned doctor.

                Ned ogles around the high-end techs from Wakanda that king T'Challa personally assigns for doctor Cho and her team to treat inconvenient patient, such as Peter.

                "It's not critical, antiseptic and some rest then you are good." Doctor Cho said after inspecting his slowly self-mending wound.

                Peter mumble a thank to her and all the medical crew, then drag an overly excited Michelle out to let Helen continue working.

                Then, Peter makes his way to his own lab (yeah, Ned was freaking out and Michelle even quirk an eyebrow to that) the two scavenging all chemicals Peter has listed for them while the dork himself preparing a set of equipments on a table. Peter donned his lab gown and insists on Ned and Michelle to follow suit, the two complied because when it comes to chemistry, Peter was the expertise out of the whole school. Mister Cobbweb included.

                Michelle and Ned turn into a freshmen year student when Peter tries to explains how he developed his web-fluid, Michelle starts to catching on as Ned was still one step behind, Chem is not his forte.

                Eventually Peter produce a small vial filled with orange liquid and tell them that this is the dissolution he often uses to dissolve a chemical bond of his webbing whenever he 'accidentally' webbed up the wrong guy or that one time he webbed Tony Stark's hand on his doorknob.

                "When I have developed a new version of web-fluid I would have to upgrading my dissolution, too." Peter explains and mixing substances together in a beaker, the fluids mixed beautifully in a vacuum chamber and then Peter take it out of vacuum space and it bursts out of the beaker.

                "I designed it to hyperactive when it's within atmosphere, this is why..." Peter trails off and tap a combination onto the table padlock, a hidden cabinet emerged from the surface and in it contained empty cartridges she saw latched on his spidey-suit's waistlines.

                "MJ, pass me the loading device." Peter directed her to the strange looking glue gun-like device. Peter thanks her with a warm smile that make Michelle soars higher in her head, Ned saw it too and snort loudly to himself about how whipped Michelle was to Peter.

                Peter guiding them how to load his web-fluid into cartridges, with shenanigans ensures when you put the kingdork, the nerd and the prankster in the room together. At the end, Michelle got webbing all over her messy tresses, Ned got webbed to the table and Peter was scooting up on the lab's ceiling to laughing maniacally at the result of his pranks he managed to pull on the two of them.

                "Peter! Come down here and release me!" Ned yell from his position.

                "Nope, it will dissolve itself after ten minutes, I think? If I get the amount right." Peter didn't make anything to reassure Ned at all, his best friend groan.

                "It’s better be, dweeb. Because if it's not you're gonna regret messing up my hair." Michelle tries to fix her curls but to no avail, the damn secret ingredient tinged polymer-nylon would not give up so easily.

                "Your naturally messing hair?" Peter quirk a brow at her, with a coy smirk.

                Michelle huff and continue fixing her hair. After minutes Peter eventually drop down and bring web-fluid dissolver inside of a spray bottle and sprays it on top of her head, with him having to stand on his tiptoes to do that, and sprays on the webbing that trapped Ned.

                "This building have a shower, right?" Michelle asks him as she decided it would be best to properly clean her hair.

                Peter scrunches up his nose as to thinking and Ned support her idea as well, Peter snatch a keycard from his pocket and then handed it to her.

                "What's this?" She dangling the sleek magnetic card with the Avengers' symbol on one side and Peter's spider symbol on the other "An unlimited visa provided by Stark?" She asks in ludicrous tone as Ned snatched it from her fingers.

                "No, it's not. It's uh... a key to my room?" Peter scratch his neck as he tries to avoid eyes contact with his mouth-agape excited best friend and a quirking smug of his potentially-girlfriend/crush.

                "You have a room in the Avengers Facility! That's awesome, dude!" Ned lung to hug him and shot out of the room then follow FRIDAY's guideline that lead to upstairs and into his room.

                Michelle though, remain where she is and still smirking at him.

                "What the smug's for?" Peter asks as now there are only the two of them. Michelle strode toward him and Peter take her in when she reached him, her towering height that uses to bothered him turns into something he was grateful for, because from this angle he could lavish her long neck easily but Peter will not do it, if she won't ask tho.

                "Are you trying to creepily let Friday recording me when I'm in the shower?" Michelle deadpan with a poker face, and Peter's eyes widen and sweats begins to form on his forehead, despite the fact that his lab (still, impressive) has the temperature equivalent of winter night in Canada.

                "No! I would never do that! I just thought that um.. since you want to take a shower and this Facility only have bathrooms installed within each Avengers rooms and I can't get access to another's..." Peter stuttering and rambling with his hands waving around the space between two of them, which really not that much, Michelle snickers and then burst out laughing when she couldn't hold it anymore.

                "I know, dork. Just messing with you." Michelle ruffles his hair.

                "I hate you sometime." Peter huff out with a pout as he tries to wriggle away from her hand.

                "Oh, sometime? So, that's mean..." Michelle trails off.

                "I like having you around, mostly." Peter reply constantly with a smug grin.

                "Same here, dork." Michelle and Peter held each other by arms and eyes, before they know it their noses was nudging the other's.

                "This is sappy, why am I this sappy?" Michelle whispers to him when he slowly leaning up to meet her.

                "Because you like me?" Peter mumbling to her as his lips grazing hers.

                "I suppose..." Michelle muses back and her lips curls a bit. Peter took that as a queue and plant his on hers.

                After minutes or so the two pulled away by a clink from the lab's door, Peter snapped his head to spot no other than Pepper Potts, smirking smugly as she crouches down to gather her keychain that she might be intentionally drop.

                "Oops. Sorry I interrupted something." Pepper apologies with a sweet tone, Peter laughs nervously and hiding his face in the opposite side by fumbling with his lab cushion, Michelle have a smug grin on her face and tinge of pink on her cheeks but seems unabashed by Pepper's walk-in.

                "You must be Michelle. I'm Pepper." Pepper approach Michelle and offers a hand, still smiling sweetly at the girl.

                "Yes, pleasure to meet you miss Potts." Michelle changes into fangirling mode again when meet with one of the most powerful women in the world.

                Pepper shook their hands and eyeing Peter, who still pretend to mix random substances to one another "Please, call me Pepper."

                "Okay, Pepper. You can call me MJ." Michelle grin at the similar tall woman.

                "Like it here, MJ?" Pepper asks after she and the girl residing to nearby stools, not too far from Peter.

                "It's not bad. But if I could be investing this amount of money to a better use than build a special stronghold for Avengers, I would." Michelle doesn't wait a moment to said that, Peter whipped around with a comical wide eye and a jaw dropped. Pepper lifted a brow with a considering gaze and appreciation smile at her.

                "MJ!" Peter hissing at her, Michelle looks at him and shrug. She like Pepper, yes, but as an activist herself (heritage from her own parent, fortunately) and a regular volunteer at several shelters across New York, she was totally against this who abused their money and resources on something that provide none benefits for those desperately in need.

                Pepper seems to not mind, in fact she looks like she wants to adopt the girl herself. She can see a kindred spirit in Michelle and lately her former assistant has booked a vacation break to spent time with her family in winter, maybe... "MJ, you free this winter?"

                "Yeah... why?" Michelle asks skeptically, she only knows Pepper from news and articles and interviews, she doesn't know how Pepper was in person, she might get thrown off the compound and banned from here or get her memories wipe like the Winter Soldier; okay, who knows if Stark keep some of HYDRA's toys in his closet? She always expects the worse, that's how life in NYC is.

                "Would you like to tag along with me? I have meeting about September and Stark Relief foundations in late December, could always use an assistant?" Pepper asks with a hopeful smile, Michelle wasn't sure she heard it right.

                "Excuse me. But, come again please?' Michelle mumbles under her breathes.

                "I asks if you have something planned on this winter break, because I would like you to be my assistant. Considers it as a part-time job." Pepper retell her proposition toward Michelle.

                Michelle went limped but Peter was there before she even as much as wobbles. Pepper waits for her reply.

                In the end, Michelle decided to take a shot at it and calling her parents to let them know about the part-time job as an assistant to Virginia Potts.

                Her mom and dad were exciting, more so than herself, and thanking Pepper for giving their baby girl a chance to experiencing life.

                "So, it settled. Second week into the winter break and I will sent Happy to bring you here, I will call you if I assigned a specific time. Good to see you, MJ." Pepper hug her before she left the lab. Peter sit there beside her, and have a boyish grin plastered on his face.

                "Stop smiling, you dork. It's just a part-time and she might not pay me." Michelle casuals as she quickly save Pepper's contact on her phone.

                "Who are you kidding, MJ? You know how much Tony paid me for the internship?" Peter cheerily asking her and snatching his phone out.

                "Yeah, you are basically his teenage version, bar the playboy bits and billionaire, of course he would spoiled you. Actually I'm surprise he didn't tries to adopt you yet." Michelle chimed in and slowly approach him again while Peter is sitting there.

                "Huh, I didn't thought about that.. what?" He muses and ask a question after Michelle is nudging his side.

                "We aren't finish, bug-boy." With that she catch his lips again. Peter taken aback by the action a bit but melting in her soft flesh after Michelle tilt her head to get a better angle.

                The heat growing up and he lifted her onto his lap, Michelle just want to make out a bit and Peter is happy to do just that, she's not grinding on him and didn't create any fractions in any area rather than their locking lips.

                Michelle humming into his mouth, Peter groans and shifting them slightly. Peter got taken away as he nuzzling her long neck and his thumb caressing her earlobe, Michelle try to stifle it but fail to not mewing into his actions, she need to do something or else she would lose control of herself.

                "Peter... stop... we can’t... not here and definitely not now." Michelle managed to mutters out and as if programmed, Peter stop sucking her tender skin at the collarbone with a loud 'pop'.

                "Yeah, right. Sorry 'bout that." He sheepishly apologized to her and Michelle snort playfully at that.

                "What for?" Michelle asks but she already know the answer.

                "For taking it too far." Peter said exactly what she'd thought, maybe not word by word because she's no seer, and that was something she likes about him; he's a good person at heart, mutated or not.

                "Don't be. But gotta say though, you are a surprisingly good kisser." Michelle muses.

                "I'm. Full. Of surprises." Peter has the courage now and emphasize each word with a peck on her lips, Michelle chuckles sweetly at his lame-romantic-but-secretly-not-lame intimacy toward her.

                "We better get upstairs though, it gonna be late." Michelle mumbles onto the brown curls on top of his head as Peter snuggles into her neck, relish in her scent.

                "Aight." Peter replied and stand up which led to him lifting Michelle in the air as she clinging on top of him now, she squeals.

                "Peter! Put me down!" Michelle shriek and hitting him on the chest, Peter only shrug with a smug grin and carrying her up to the Avengers' quarters floor effortlessly.

                Ned emerged from the hot shower the size of Peter's bedroom downtown with a very pleasant content, he gawked at the room Tony Stark has given to his best friend. It was big, spacious, tinge of luxury decorated the room and the kitchenette is heaven!

                The fridge filled with snacks and frozen foods to the brim, he entered the living area to sees Michelle sitting on the couch, Chemistry notes in hands and Peter laying on her lap with what seems to be Michelle's note she jotted in Mathematics.

                Ned join them eventually with his own pile of notes, the three study together in comfortable silence with additions of questions and elaborate explanations here and there.

 

                The table was set an hour ago, yet, Norman Osborn was no where to be found.

                Harry casually eating the dinners alone with Felicia, his new assistant.

                The boy eats while glancing at several tablets that showing news, information about Oscorp's projects his father has assigned to him. Felicia said something to him about one of his employee who has gone AWOL since last week.

                "We might have to pay him a visit, Harry, he might be in trouble." Felicia tells him and Harry nods nonchalantly while chewing on his pasta.

                The wooden doors creaking, appeared his father who walking and scrubbing his optic-glasses. He greets both of them and took a seat, Felicia present him with couple of tablets with meeting schedules and requirement from a division named 'VI' that Harry was currently in charge of.

                "Tests result and field test last Saturday shows that project VI proves to be effective and efficient against enhanced individuals." Felicia said while sorting through pictures the surveillance had been taken of the fight Mac Gargan had with two of the Defenders and Spider-Man.

                Norman hum approvingly and look at his son, Harry has a smug grin plastered on his face while he listening to Felicia reports alongside his father, little did he know that Spider-Man, who had been badly injured during the field test of Stinger originally designed by himself was Peter Parker, his childhood friend, ex-boyfriend and BFF clad in Stark's advanced onesie.

                "But we have some issues." Harry announces after finished his main dish and their butler bringing dessert.

                Norman quirk a brow at that and gesturing his knife to let the boy continue.

                "One of our initiates has been missing." Harry said and Norman furrow his brows.

                "Who?" The CEO asks.

                Harry nod his head toward Felicia and the girl bring up a chip of sort, then plugged it under the dinner table.

                A hologram of collective information shows up by the house's system, several files and pictures and audio records filled the space of an artificial screen.

                "Adrian Toomes has been the first initiate we had acquire since Harry started the project, we have arranged his escape out of the prison." Felicia inform Norman about Toomes.

                "And now he's missing." Norman finish.

                "Not anymore." Harry adds as he showing the map of New York, with a bright orange pings at the location of some old warehouse.

                "It's one of his old garages, lately this place has been putting out heat signatures and power usages of small amount but definitely someone is hiding there." Harry informs the others while he pinpoints the exact location using a hacked NSA satellite. The layout of the warehouse shows up and numbers indicate power usages has been putting up as well.

                "What are you going to do?" Norman question his son and saw that Harry is grinning like a maniac sadist and bring up another hologram, some sort of special suit animated in the air.

                "I'm going to do a field test." With that the boy chuckles deeply in his throat, Felicia shifts uncomfortably and Norman internally sighs in defeat as he considers the possible outcomes if Harry finds out that Peter is Spider-Man and one of the dangers he is aiming to eradicate if the needs arise.


	6. An Invitation

**VI**

**An Invitation.**

           Adrian Toomes was a loving father.

           Adrian Toomes was once loved by his wife.

           Adrian Toomes was once adored and worshipped by his beautiful and brilliant daughter.

           Adrian Toomes was once a head of high-tech arms dealer and group of criminals.

           Adrian Toomes was once feared by his underlings.

           Adrian Toomes was once fought and nearly kill a boy who dated his daughter, Peter Parker, the Spider-Man. The same boy who saved his life and sent him to prison.

           Adrian Toomes was jailed.

           Adrian Toomes had spent his time in prison.

           Adrian Toomes had escape.

           Adrian Toomes now wants to see his family that loathed him.

           Adrian Toomes was the Vulture.

           Toomes has been hiding in this old warehouse for nearly two weeks now. Yes, he had a deal with Norman Osborn but since when did he's going to work for them business man?

           So he decided to take shelter at one of his team's old garage that still have some techs hidden, he resorted to scavenging any parts that can be put together to some use. The Hover might be in possession of the Avengers but he is still an engineer.

           He takes two days after breaking out to create a device that allowed him to gathers the money, he needs them to travel to Portland, to his family, to his Liz and his wife.

           Maybe they won't accept him back, but nearly a year without one of them visited him once was painful.

           He often called them from the prison, Lizzie always talks to him but never Doris. He knows she is mad about him being criminal and all but he did that because he wanted them to have a good life and now he was the one who ruined it.

           A small part of his mind blame Parker for all of this; if that boy wasn't prone to be a hero, if that boy would just take his threat to heart, if that boy would just stay at the homecoming dance with his daughter and forget about him, if that boy would just let him die.

           Several robberies and vault-breaking  earned him the money he was looking for. A couple more and he will be gone from New York and leaving his past behind.

           A train of thought has been interrupted by a sound of engine whizzing, it was almost quiet but his ears still pick it up. He thought, Stark, and then ducked around to find his stashed gun.

           The windows shatters as a figures that crouching on top of some sort of glider appears, eyes glowing red in dim lights.

           Adrian aimed and firing his carbine at the intruder, that guy reflexes was fast and seems like the glider was made of bulletproof material. Toomes runs around evading a plasma pellet that shot from the blasters on the red-eyes assailant.

           A chilling maniac laughs filled the warehouse and somehow make Adrian get goosebumps all over himself. The glider is moving at the impossible speed and angle and a chilling laughs still rang out from the red-eyes.

           But Toomes was prepared for this type of fight, he anticipated every possible outcome if Stark has knows about his jailbreak. So, he snatches the anti-matter muzzle and attach it on his AR-15's barrel, the Chitauri's modified tech wheezing to life and he take aim at the glazing glider.

           The Goblin was having a blast, the Oz serum heighten his reflexes and muscles strength, the special suit was attached to the glider via electro-magnetic boots. His plasma wrist guns loaded with enough projectile to bring down a tank. But the overconfident gets the better of him as Toomes fires a set of anti-matter energy balls at his glider.

           His glider was designed to resist EMP and ballistic projectile but not pure energy, the anti-matter hits the glider dead-on and blowing the whole thing up. Harry quickly detaching himself and landed ungracefully on the pavement ground with his glider no more than a scattered pile of dusts. Adrian load another magazine in and approach Harry.

           "You shouldn't mess with me." Toomes snarls and aiming for the head.

           "Shh." A muffled voices of a female emerged from behind him, with a sharp claws grazing his throat.

           "Oh, but I think I should." Harry said and opened his helmet, Toomes seems surprised.

           "You are not Norman?" Adrian shockingly asks.

           "Hi, mister Toomes. How are you?" Harry greets the older man with a fake smile "I'm Harry Osborn, the president  of Project VI division and soon-to-be CEO of Oscorp." Harry shot a hand toward the modified gun and grab it to shake instead of Adrian's hand.

           "The golden boy of Norman." Adrian snarls but has the sharp-point of the claws digging further into his flesh.

           "Correct. Now, lets us get into the reason of why am I and my assistant are here." Harry claps his hands and grinning but then he clears his throat and the expressions turned dark, menace and dangerous "You have been struck a deal with my dad to help you out of prison, and now here you are but it's seems like you have been incredibly late for our supposedly meeting as described in the contract." With that Harry tapping his wrist gun and projecting a hologram of a document that have Adrian's signature.

           Adrian wants to struggle to gauge his luck but knows better as the person clawed at his throat is intend to kill and he was no stupid.

           "Now relax, mister Toomes. We have quite a chat awaits." With that Harry signal to Felicia and she retreated her claw and zapped Toomes with a Taser at the joint between his spinal cord and his neck.

           "I'm going to call Malek, you keep an eye on him." Harry ordered her and calling his driver.

           Felicia gathered Toomes hands and tied them together and did the same with his feet.

           Ten minutes later the three reached Oscorp tower and proceed to the basement as Toomes has been Tasered third times.

 

           Peter get up from the bed earlier, he snatch one package of Earl-Grey's and boiling some water. He needs to search the appropriate instruction how to properly make a tea so Michelle won't scolds him about his lazy American style.

           He darted out of his apartment, pecking May on her cheek as a goodbye while his aunt is still sleepy and groggily making herself a breakfast.

           He make his way toward the subway station on his still throbbing ankle, entered the same cargo he used back when he is still just Peter Parker and not Spider-Man.

           And obviously because Michelle was also using this cargo as well, he spotted her at the same seat, book in hands. She doing her hair in a loose bun today and wear a scarf adorned with Chewbacca, the one he and Ned got for her last New Year Party.

           He sits down beside her, shooting her a smile and she gives one back. Peter handed her a cup he made himself, Michelle quirk a brow at him and his cup but accepted it with a whispered 'thanks'.

           They sat there in a comfortable silence and then Michelle leaning into him and continue her reading. Peter grin happily and scooting closer as the seat allow.

           "Don't move, I have to focus." She commands silently and Peter settling in a more comfortable position and sipping from the same cup as her.

           Without them knowing, Cindy Moon was also using the same subway today, she had a sleepover at her aunt's in Queens last night. And she wasn't expect to witnessing the scene of the two are currently having right now.

           "Ohmygod!" Cindy quietly squeals to herself as she sees that Michelle is snuggling into Peter furthermore and the shorter boy drape an arm around the snarky queen of Midtown High.

           She knows what she have to do and quickly open the new chat group with all the members of AcaDec team, excluding the two certain key players who currently acting like a pair of lovebirds.

_CINNAMOONROLL: GUY!_

_ABE: sup?_

_Sal: what is it?_

_Charles: why do we have another group chat?_

_NE®D: Same._

_Eugene: Yep._

           Cindy had to fight the urge to laughing or she would risk Michelle and Peter find out, she slowly raising her phone, open the camera and taking times adjusting to get the clearest image and then she take a picture of the two as Peter subconsciously snuffing Michelle’s hair and she’s looking up at him with a scrunches up face but pinch his nose and Peter is biting the offensive fingers.

_CINNAMOONROLL: cos THIS! [image uploaded]_

_NE®D: damnnnnnnn._

_Eugene: What the HECK!_

_Sal: Awwww_

_Charles: I KNEW IT!_

_ABE: I’m hyperventilated right now, they are sooo cute_

_BUMBLEBET: could I have this? I want to use it in this Friday’s gossip news._

_CINNAMOONROLL: who added you?_

_NE®D: me…_

_BUMBLEBET: well?_

_CINNAMOONROLL: usually I would say yes but this is MJ and u know how she would react to this._

_ABE: we all gonna die_

_Charles: she would wreck us_

_Eugene: I agree with Abe_

_Sal: I still have my teenage dreams to live tho_

_NE®D: she will kill us all and then kill Peter too_

_CINNAMOONROLL: WHY?_

_NE®D: cos he is the one she had been seen with_

_ABE: that’s absurd_

_Charles: yeah_

_Eugene: I think she will strangles us in front of our parents and make them forget they ever knows us_

_Sal: jeez flash!_

_Eugene: I’m kidding!_

_NE®D: at worst she would bleed us dried on practice_

_CINNAMOONROLL: maybe_

_Sal: no,_ _DEFINITELY_ _THAT_

_Charles: I have a fever_

_ABE: don’t left me alone, man!_

_Charles: good luck everyone_

_BUMBLEBET: ok I don’t want it anymore_

_Sal: as a represent of the team; THANKS!!!_

           Cindy smile stupidly at her friends texts and reactions, but as the subway turns to a stop she had to hurriedly shooting herself out with a throng of people to avoiding the two whose has start to walking toward the door.

           But before they enters the school area, Michelle stopped and turn to him with a serious expression on her face.

           "What is it?" Peter asks in concerns.

           Michelle took a deep breath and then "We can't act like this in school." And she steeled herself for his reply.

           She has expects a yell, a shout or any remotely things boys tend to do when they think they have been rejected. But Peter just slowly nods and have a thoughtful expression on his face.

           "Okay, I respect your decision. But can I ask why though?" Peter said with a respective manners but Michelle can sense his crestfallen inside, she needs to reassure him.

           "First of, I'm not breaking up with you." Michelle tells him but she notice the word she had use and feels odd about that.

           "We aren't even dating though, but thanks." His smile was back on his face but a curiosity is still there.

           "I'm just implied that we can't be lovey-dovey at school where I have responsibility as a captain of our AcaDec." Michelle reasoned him and looking into his eyes.

           "Alright." Peter answer her unspoken question with a sincere smile.

           "And because I spotted Cindy in the same train as us this morning, there is no reasons to keep this under the bush anymore." Michelle deadpanned.

           "Wait, you saw Cindy?" Peter ask her and Michelle rolls her eyes then start tugging him to continue their walk again.

           "Duh, she took a photo at our direction. So I assume that others in the team know it too." Michelle elaborate with a tinge of irritation seeping in to her voice.

           Peter had know since last year that Michelle hold her privacy on top of anything, she doesn't want to share her life if she can help it, she detest the attention that aim toward herself with anything that isn't an admiration to her works or her wits. Heck, he even thought she would ask him to keep the thing between them a secret but considers her irritation toward Cindy witness, she probably planned it that way.

           "You regret being seen with me?" Peter asks her and had to avoid her eyes. Michelle furrows her eyebrows and look at him confusedly. Did she feels regrets about being seen with him? No. Did she regret that everyone (that she considered a friends, yes it include Eugene Thompson of all people) knew about their relationship? Not so much. One thing she regret though, is that she didn't tells him her feelings soon enough.

           "No." Michelle answered and wrap her arms around his neck, buried her nose on top of his head "I have a crush on you since we've met in.."

           "That bookstore." Peter finished for her as he squeeze her waist tighter as to savor the feelings of her body, and that's what made Michelle sport a soft smile.

           "I think this is kind of backtrack a little bit but do you want to get something to eat this afternoon?" Michelle asks him and feels Peter shook with a small chuckles.

           "I would love to, _Selvier's_ date?" Peter hummed to her as he easily dragging both of them along the way.

           "I LOVEEE muffins." Michelle mumbles as she detaching her face from his hair and slung an arm over his shoulder.

           "Muffins is it." Peter accept the request and Michelle grin happily at him.

 

           Surprisingly enough, the team doesn't says anything remotely close to the subject Michelle was slightly dread about.

           But Cindy and Ned and Charles and Sally and Abe and even Flash was acting so tense and weird that Michelle almost decides to relieve their nerves, almost.

           She slotted herself at her usual spot, beside Peter, and snippy eating her hot-dog that she and Peter recently bought. Her eyes roaming through _Of Human Bondage_ while she absentmindedly leaning on the dork, Michelle is positive that she catches whispers from the other side of their AcaDec table.

           The classes begins and they go their separate ways, by the fifth period Michelle has a Chemistry with Ned, because apparently Peter had already took the final early, as usual.

           "So..." Ned starts and Michelle turn her head to him, the nerd gulps and compose himself "...you and Peter."

           Michelle quirk a brow at him, at least Ned is someone she didn't have to pretend anything, they're basically BFF since that Homecoming.

           "Yeah, it happened." Michelle said with a small tug at the corner of her mouth but quickly turn into a happy grin when Ned wrapped her in his bear hug.

           "I'm so glad for you guys! Finally Jones!" And Ned detach himself to initiate a fist-bump, Michelle chuckles slightly and accept the gesture.

           "Thanks, Leeds. Honestly, I didn't think that he would return my feelings at all but, here we are." Michelle pointed out and form a wide grin on her face.

           "Told ya, you guys are so stubborn and ignorant sometimes." Ned chimed in as he mimicking the posture of The Thinker sculpture.

           Michelle laughs wholeheartedly and punch him in the shoulder playfully "O' great seer."

           "You're welcome. What are you guys think about this?" Ned changes the direction of the conversation toward the more serious terms because he kinda know that Michelle took relationship thing seriously.

           Michelle look him in the eyes and exhales a lump of air that got caught in her throat "I honestly don't know, Ned. I'm blissed that he and I gotta do lots of things that I only dreamed of for the past years but I don't know if Peter feels the same about me the way I felt about him." and she sighs.

           Ned look at her ludicrously and huff a small laugh then grab her shoulder gently and squeezes "MJ, maybe I didn’t know many things about you or any other people but I know Peter, the way he acts around you, how he looking for you among the peoples? I think you have him caught up in your webs, pun totally intended.” Ned exclaimed while mister Cobbweb glances from the front of the class at him.

           “If you say so, Ned.” Michelle replied and focus on the subject they have for today’s test.

           Ned and Michelle make it out of the test when the bell rang, the two treks along the corridor toward the gym as they have PE for the next period, Michelle groans dramatically as she separated from Ned to changed into her own gym outfit.

           Cindy and Betty were sitting together, as usual, and tried to be subtle but fail to sneak a glance at Michelle, who decides to bench-press with her ever-loving 2,000 pages boyfriend again. Cindy look around to find Peter but can’t and she glance back at Michelle who starting to lay down on her mattress.

           Betty nudge her when she spotted a certain boy who slightly limping his way inside the gym. Peter was dress in a different tee than the others, he got a fitting tight _Under Armour_ on and a short “I didn’t notice before that Peter was seriously buff.” She whispers to Cindy.

           “Hell, he’s like a teenage version of Captain America but not as bulky.” Cindy said back.

           And with that Peter spotted Michelle, he makes his way to her and crouch down to snatches her book from her hands. Cindy and Betty actually squeal quietly as they saw Michelle was about to give a lecture to whoever that interrupt her reading but stopped as she discovered that it is Peter Parker and slowly a smile spread across her face.

           The two converse and they see Michelle actually laughing and smiling at Peter, the two girls was enjoying the scene when Flash decides to ruin the moment.

           “Hey you two! Get a room already!” he yells at them and they see Michelle stopped talking to Peter and standing up, she flips Flash two birds.

           “Mind your own business, Eugene!” Michelle yell back and the gym erupt in laughers as Flash grimace and yelp then shaking his head then go back to do his sit-ups.

           So, Michelle basically deny nothing about the fact that Flash was calling her out about dating Peter, Cindy and everybody in the AcaDec team, including Betty and basically the whole class took a mental note at that. Michelle plop down again and changing into sit-ups and demand Peter to help her.

           The PE passed and now the members starts to gathering at the library for a practice meeting, Michelle was always the first to be there and prepare everything with Ned and Abraham. Flash was the forth follows by Cindy and Sally, then Charles was there with mister Harrington.

           “Okay, everyone in positions. Flash, you with Sally.” Michelle ordering everyone and preparing a pile of flashcards.

           “Hey, wait a minute Capt. Where’s Parker?” Flash asks and Michelle looking up from her work to quirking a brow at him in confusion.

           “And how would I know or have an answer for your question?” Michelle questioned him and Flash got a little smirk on his lips.

           “He’s your boyfriend though, I thought that you would know where he is.” With that he starts to laugh but Michelle’s glare™ do the tricks, again.

           “Okay, guys. Did someone have something to say? Because if we’re gonna do this we should probably get these weird tension you guys have off first.” Michelle thud the pile into the podium and donned a serious face toward the others in the team, unfortunately that’s included mister Harrington as well.

           Cindy looking sheepishly at everyone but Michelle cut her off “Stopped acting weird, Moon, I know you saw me and Peter this morning.” Cindy gasps and turn toward Ned, then Michelle interjected again “No, Ned doesn’t tell me anything. I saw you leaving the same train we have and when you took a picture, you were not subtle at all.” With that Cindy turned bright red as she hiding from Michelle.

           “So…that’s true? You guys are dating now?” Sally was the one to ask. Michelle turned to her and about to speak but Peter rushes into the room looking out of breath. Shooting several apologies at Michelle, mister Harrington and the others in the team.

           “I’m not answers that kind of question, that’s included potential further questions in the future as well.” And Michelle put an end to that. Peter though, was still confused by the scene he has stumbling upon.

           “Umm…did I…missed something?” Peter asks in his nervousness™.

           “No. and get to your partner, Parker. We have so much to do if we’re gonna have a chance at nationals.” Michelle dismissed his curiosity and directed him as a captain that she is, earning weird looks from the others but she shut them down with a death glare.

           The practice went peacefully enough that Michelle decided to shorten the time to one hour instead of two like usual.

           "That's a wrap. Flash, you should look onto science and physic more if you want to be the main player. Cindy, historical is not that horrible, give it a try. Sal, if you don't understand something, consult with Abe and Cindy for math. Charles and Ned, you two still have problems with chemistry and biology, Peter or I can help you with that. And you, dork, literature is still your weakness so, I guess I'm your only hope then." Michelle informed everyone about the result in practice and earn a fit of applause from mister Harrington and a rumbles of 'aww' from the team member.

           "I can't believe you guys still tries to subtly flirting while we all knows that you two are a thing now." Flash mumbles.

           "Oh, I don't try to be subtle, Eugene. I'm just have a responsibility as a captain to carry out during our team practice as a part of the team, you should, too, because I and mister Harrington is considering making you a main player." Michelle retort back and gathered all the things she scattered across the top of the podium with Peter's help as he jump down from the platform.

           Flash was taken aback by the revelation and looking around himself, everyone smiling at him and starting to celebrate. Flash babbling a thank you toward Michelle and their coach.

           Michelle stopped him as he going in for a hug and manage to patting his shoulder instead "Don't get too excited, it's still in 'considering' period. You will have to pass my standard before you can get there." Flash gulp and produce the sincere smile of gratefulness toward her.

           "Thanks, MJ!" Flash yells and he even hug Peter, who is being his own self and congratulate the rich boy nonetheless.

           “Good luck, everyone. Dork, meet me at your locker.” Michelle said that and exited the library.

           “What’s that? You two going on a date, huh?” Sally nudges Peter and the boy blushes deeply then excused himself out.

           “How’s this happening?” Flash ask out of pure curiosity at anyone who can give him a clarification about the developed relationship between Michelle and Peter.

           “It’s happened in the lab.” Ned casually tells them.

           “What?” Cindy snapped her head toward him.

           “The lab at the Avengers Facility, yesterday Peter was called in by Tony Stark to help him out with some new techs. Michelle and I were there, too, and somehow after being ridiculously oblivious to each other for a year and a half those two decided to take on another step and that’s what you guys sees.” Ned explained the topic in a matter-of-fact tone.

           “Wait, wait, wait…A _Lab_ inside the Avengers Facility!? How does Parker get an access?” Flash asks.

           “Because of his internship, duh!” Abraham and Charles scolding Flash in sync.

           “That’s just a bullshit excuse he used whenever he wants to ditch the practice!” Flash counter.

           “No, the internship is legit, I met Tony Stark with him once.” _‘after he almost_ _die_ _when he saved a derailed train’_ Ned internally finished his sentence.

           “Bullshit, Leeds.” Flash is still not convinced.

           “Suit yourself, Thompson.” Ned finish and walking out of the library.

           The rest of the team decided to took Flash’s offers about driving them home in his new SUV. The team was driving while chatting about their recent practice and how Michelle pointed out their weaknesses then suggest the most possible improvement she can, each other.

           But as soon as they turned at the 4th street, they spotted Michelle and Peter walking arm-in-arm and acting all cute and shit. They see the Michelle Jones dragging Peter along the walkway toward _Selvier’s_.

           “Did you see that!?” Cindy squeals in delight.

           “Am I hallucinating?” Sally blurt out.

           “Holy shit! They are so cute.” Charles interjected.

           Abraham and Flash nods along the others’ comments.

           Michelle giddily pointing at the showcase in front of the shop, Peter chuckles slightly at her ‘girlish manners’, as she dubbed the phrase herself, and nodding his head as an agreement.

           Soon, they emerged from the shop. Michelle has a cup in her hands and Peter is the one who carried their bakeries. The team glances at each other and comes to an agreement, they follow the two from a reasonably distance.

           Peter let Michelle led him to the bench that she claimed as her favorite spot. Michelle sat down and patting the spot beside her for him, Peter smiles at her and handing the much-craved _Selvier’s_ Special muffin for her. And then he sits beside her, taking his own garlic bread.

           “You really eat a lot, Peter.” Michelle observe him as she rifling through her satchel and snatch a copy of Mary Shelly’s  _The Last Man_. And continue on her bookmark.

           “How many you have read in one day?” Peter asks while he is chewing the bread, Michelle was about to lecture him of manners but then dismissed the thought as she herself was no better manners than him anyway.

           “Usually four or five, back when I’m just part of the team and not it’s head though.” Michelle replied and Peter looking at her in awe.

           “Wow, that’s impressive! I could do no more than one per day.” He muses the last part.

           “Except if it’s a physic related one?” Michelle retort and Peter nodding his head slowly.

           “Yep.” He replied.

           “Nerd.” She calls him out and Peter snapped to protest, Michelle laughs a giddy one and shoving his face. She commanded him to sit still as she claimed that the woods of the bench were not comfortable.

           “You just need an excuse to lean on me.” Peter pointed out but happily oblige to her demands.

           “Hell no, this bench is really rough. I have a really delicate skins, thank you very much.” Michelle fires back but her lips betrayed her expression. Yes, she wants to lean on him as long as she can, it's sound cheesy and very old-school but she was far too deep with this boy.

           "Yeah, sure." Peter replied with a small laughs and he settles himself as a makeshift human lounger.

            The two enjoys their quiet for a while, but then a sleek black limousine was parked near them. Harry Osborn was out the door with a stunning fair-hair girl, the golden boy was dressed in his finest and produce a warm smile toward Peter and her.

           "Hey, Pete!" Harry hug Peter really tight and the slightly shorter boy laughing happily as he hug his childhood friend back. Harry then detached himself from Peter and turned to greet her "Michelle! How are you doing?" Harry went for a hug but Michelle is stopping him with a book jamming in his chest.

           "We are not that close or at all, Osborn. Keep your hands to yourself." Michelle tells him and Harry lift his hands to show a surrender.

           "Sorry about that." He gave her his charming smile but Michelle is only snort back.

           "Hello to you, too, Osboy." And Harry knew that this is the nicest thing he would get from Michelle. So, he just smile a little and nod to her.

           "Peter Parker, nice to meet you." Peter announce and shot an open palm toward the fair-haired girl, she quirk her lips and accept his gesture.

           "Oh, where are my manners. Pete and Michelle, This is Felicia Hardy, my new assistant. Felicia, This is Peter Parker, my best friend and Michelle Jones, his girlfriend." Harry introduced them and Felicia greets the two.

           "It's nice to meet you, I heard about you from mister Osborn a lot." She finish with a beautiful smile.

           "Who are they?" Cindy asks and everyone is looking one another for an explanation, which Flash have.

           "That guy is Harry Osborn, Peter's other best friend...and his ex." Flash informed them.

           Charles and Abe was surprised with both news. Cindy and Sally was baffled by the information.

           "Wait, Peter is Bi?" Sally is the one who ask.

           "Yeah, those two used to be a couple once but then Harry got out of school and they broke up." Flash continue.

           "Osborn?...why was that name sounds familiar?" Charles interjected.

           "It is, Harry is the son of Norman Osborn. He own Oscorp."

           " _The_ Oscorp that we used to go to a trip that time?" Was Cindy's question.

           "Yeah." Sally replied as she googling the name.

           "Holy shit, Peter's got some friend." Abe said.

           "This said that he is in the progress to takeover his father's companies, and he is just the same age as us!" Sally blurt out as she finished briefing herself about Harry Osborn.

           "How about a party at Oscorp, this Friday? We have some donations to do and my father and the board decided to host it." Harry inform them as he sitting on a fence.

           "I hate parties." Michelle replied.

           "You hate a 'formal' party, I promise this is not one of that. You don't even have to wear a dress!" Harry cheerily tell her, Michelle still has a grimace on her face.

           "Is there any desserts or snacks?" Peter tries to help Harry convince Michelle, he knew that the girl is obsessed with pastries and such a big sweet tooth.

           "Worthy of a Sultan, you know how much I dedicate to a full stomach." Harry assures it. And Michelle is really wavered.

           "Well...I think there is no harm to be there and just hanging around, huh?" Michelle casually said and looking expectant at Peter.

           He suppressed the urge to laugh at her hopeful eyes on her expressionless face when things comes to foods. He nod "Yeah, we will go." Peter accepted the invitation.

           "Perfect!" Harry claps his hand satisfyingly and turning to Felicia "Book them as VIPs." Felicia obliged and scrolling her tablet.

           He goes in for the hug with Peter again and shot a hand toward Michelle with a pleading expression, Michelle rolls her eyes at the drama-queen and accept his gesture.

           "I have to go, see you guys there on Friday!" Harry wave a goodbye as he and Felicia got into the car, and the driver took off.

           Peter and Michelle was back on the bench again but Michelle is stashing her book as she have other things on her mind right now.

           "What are you smug at?" Michelle question him as Peter is looking at her funny.

           "You almost immediately accept the invitation after Harry mention about buffets." Peter clarify his reason and earn a swat to his chest.

           "I'm just see the opportunity to study the so called 'high society', and if there's really delicious foods happens to be there, it's a bonus." She reason with him  but can't hold her giggles when she realized how absurd and lame her reason is.

           "But what about outfits though? I know that Harry said we are not gonna be formal but I think we should at least have a proper clothes." Peter musing this to her and she, too, have no idea.

           "Not a clue, pal." Michelle replied.

           "Maybe someone is." Peter muse and dialing Pepper.

           The team inside Flash's SUV was confused by the way the scene plays out, Peter is not on the bench anymore as he standing and waiting for someone he had called a moments ago.

           Minutes later, Stark's SUV pull over at the same spot as Harry once parked.

           "No way..." Flash mumbles.

           Pepper Potts appeared from the car and go in to hug Peter and Michelle, they seems close and familiar with each others.

           "How about now, Flash? You believe the internship thing yet?" Sally nagged him and Flash slowly nods his head as an acceptance.

           They saw Peter and Michelle been hauled in the back seat and the SUV drove off. Flash decided to follow them and they stopped at the front of _Giovanno's._

           " _Giovanno's?_ Are you freaking kidding me!?" Flash yells in the car as the others have a confused look on their faces.

           "What?" Charles asks.

           Flash turned to him and the rest "Giovanno is the best tailor in New York, he don't usually make a suit for some rich client, only the one he wants to make it for will have a privilege to donned his custom. The only one in New York that I know is Tony Stark." Flash enlighten them and they gasp in awe.

           "Man, I wish I had some internship like this.." Abraham muses out, the others silently nodded in agreement.

           In the tailor shop, Pepper directed them around as Giovanno himself personally measured the two teenagers. Michelle insists on no dress and Peter said this isn't a formal gala or something so he was content on just a jacket rather than three-pieces suit. They ended up having a deep burgundy Italian long-coat for Peter and a buttoned up white blouse with Wakandan tribal arts decorated the sleeves and the collar and a tailored trouser for Michelle. As they walked out of the shop, Tony Stark called Pepper and she accepted.

           " _Hey, Pepp. How's the kids_?" Tony's voices rang through the speaker as Pepper was seated opposite Peter and Michelle.

           "Asks them yourself." Pepper replied with a smile and turned the screen toward the two.

           "Hi, Tony!" Peter greets his mentor/boss with a cheerful waves of hand.

           "Mister Stark." Was Michelle's more formal tone greetings. Tony quirk a brow at her and smirk as he sees the two snuggling into each other even as the seat has plenty of room.

           " _Hey there, miss Jones. I see you and Pete has...stepped up a bit? Or should I say a lot, according to Pepper and the security footage from Peter's Lab_?" That damn playful smirk and coy smug grin appears on his face. Peter's shock expression said everything she needs to know; he didn't have a clue about the surveillance.

           "You have that on record? Of course you have, damn we should've dive deeper on that desk, right dork?" Michelle wriggle her brows at him suggestively, Peter is blushing furiously and mutters something about privacy and overbearing, Pepper sent him an apologetic smile and patting him on his shoulder.

           " _Actually, I'm kinda glad you guys didn't go all in. Save me some therapy_." Tony deadpan and Peter sink further into his seat.

           "Tony..." Pepper have a warning glare, and Tony gulp.

           " _Okay, back to the topic. The suits are free-of-charge, you two don't and won't pay me or Pepper anything, understand_?" Michelle nod once but Peter, being his own self, protest.

           "But, Tony! I can't le--"

           " _You didn't let me do anything, spiderling, consider it a late gift for your sixteenth-birthday. Seven months late but still_." Tony interrupted him before Peter can finish.

           "Softy." Pepper mumbles and Tony gave her a look.

           " _Anyway, I'm with Harley right now. Says hello you little devil_!" As Tony finished a face of a boy appears on screen, with a wide grin that spread across his face.

           " _Hey, Peter_!" Harley Keener waves a hand that hold a wrench in front of the camera.

           "Hey, Harley! How's there?" Peter reply with equally wide grin at the boy he had met two weeks after turning down THE offer, they get along so well to the point that sometime Harley would came to his apartment to spend time with him at his room or his lab at the Compound, the boy is like Peter's little brother.

           " _We nearly burn my garage down two minutes ago and Tony broke the third transformer right now_." Harley replied with turning the camera at the singed transformer that still produces lots of smoke.

           " _We just need some more powers_!" Tony defends himself while the clinking sounds of tools and their project still chimed in from the background.

           " _I told you, if you need more power than that we should use that energy core or maybe one of your old Arc Reactor! Nanite's housing unit of this capacity will not be made by a simple household power source_!" Harley yells back at the 'Mechanic' and shaking his head slowly.

           " _You challenge me, kid_?" Tony yells from his position.

           " _Usually I would say yes but I don't need my mom killing me over a burnt garage! So, please, Tony. Grab that old flashlight of yours and connect it to the wire_!" Harley retorted,Pepper and Peter chuckles maniacally at how Tony basically is now Harley's underling and get yelled at. Michelle sit there, beside Peter, and watch the billionaire and some Tennessee kid (oh yeah, she's definitely 100% sure that kid is from Tennessee. Base on his accent alone) bickering and bantering but she can see that Peter and Tony Stark himself are pretty close to him, they looks like some kind of a little misfits family who are too smart for their own good.

           And then the explosion sound make its way to the three in the SUV from the phone, Harley's face grimaced as he turns to look at the direction of Tony. The Iron Man stumbling a little and coughing up the smokes as he reach the phone.

           " _Nothing serious, don't worry about it_!" Stark said between his coughing fits and waving his hand as to shoo away the smoke that still hovered over his face.

           " _My computer_!" Harley shouted from the previous spot Tony has been.

           " _I'll buy you a new one, kid, quit looking at me like that_." Tony said as he turned his gaze toward Harley's direction.

           " _But my plans, my works_!" Harley continue to accuse him but Tony just wave his hand dismissively.

           " _Jocasta already stored those on the cloud, or did you think my AI is just there to give advices about Literature_?" Tony countered and that makes Harley stopped complaining about his ruined computer.

           " _My Aerodynamic essay is still in work...and I hadn't save it to the cloud yet_." Harley mumbles under his breath and Tony sighs defeated.

           " _Okay, okay. Quit puppy eyed me. Aerodynamic huh? Grab your notebook, and sit there be lectured by a genius_." Tony ordered the kid and they see Harley bounces off the ground toward his backpack; indicated that he didn't start on his project yet and successfully tricked Tony into helping him.

           " _Bye, Pepp. See ya, kid and kid's GF_." Tony says to them as he starts to retrieve his phone.

           " _Bye everyone_!" Was Harley's cheerily voices.

           "See you." Was Peter's.

           Michelle just nods.

           " _We are going to have a talk about this 'housing unit' soon, Tony. Love you_." Pepper finished the conversation and then disconnected the line.

           "Shit..." Tony mutters under his sighs.

           "Told ya." Harley chimed in from his spot with notebook already open and scribbling down with his pen.

           "Zip it, punk. Now, where were we?" And Tony start to help Harley doing his essay.

 

           Michelle examine the outfit's drawing that Giovanno gave her while he tailoring the real one. That guy was legit and old-school, he's still use paper and pencil to design anything, which she likes but still feels pretty weird about having Stark paid for it.

           "Michie? Dinner's ready." Jeremiah Jones walks in his daughter's room and see Michelle lay on her back and gazing at an envelope paper in her hands.

           "Hmm?" Michelle hum to him and looking at the door.

           Her father walking in and sit on the edge of the bed, quirking a brow at her and Michelle heaped herself up to a sitting position and scooting over to him.

           "What's that?" He asks and Michelle handed the envelope to him. He takes it and examine it with the same manners as his daughter "Looks nice, seems like something you would want to wear... Wait..." He saw the logo of a certain tailor and jumped out of the bed with wide eyes and alternating his gaze between the envelope and Michelle.

           "I know, right?" Michelle smug grin plastered on her face as she look at her father's shock expression.

           "But that's... How was you... Did you use--" his expression quickly changed from amazement toward angry and Michelle guess she could give him some clearance before he accuse her of something she doesn't do.

           "Yes, that's the place, they tailor dresses and suits. It was Peter, Parker, my boyfriend, he knows Stark and he paid for us and that leads to the final question of yours, no I didn't sabotage my saving money for university to buy this dress." Michelle tell him casually and he seems to considers her words, maybe a little too much as he recall something along the line.

           "Wait a sec, Parker? As in Peter Parker, your long-time crush nerd boy who you have pining over since you were tenth?" Her dad slowly changed into an amusement mess again at the mention of Peter. Michelle rolls her eyes at her father but can’t really suppress a small smile at her mouth.

           “Yep.” Michelle reply with a simple affirmation.

           Her father heaped her up in the air and swings her around, laughing happily. Michelle giggles along with his shows of joy “I am so happy for you, little monkey! Did your mother know? And what do you mean about he knows Stark?” Michelle has been put down on the floor, she was a couple inches shorter than her father which makes him a giant compare to Peter but it’s nice because it helped grounded her sometime the way he has always embrace her and patting her head.

           “No, I didn’t told mom yet. It was kinda yesterday thing.” Michelle informed her dad and he has a funny expression going on his face.

           “Yesterday?” he asks.

           “Yeah, he and I was in a lab and it’s... kinda happened?” Michelle muses.

           “Hmm…seems like our family has a trait.” He said with a chuckle.

           He and her mother used to tell her the story how they’d met all the time when she was younger; her mom was a researcher and scientist working in Pym Technology when she met her father and the two uses almost 5 years to realized they are in love and then, boom, Michelle was born.

           “Maybe. Hey, how’s work today?” Michelle decided to change the subject but her father know it.

           “Uh ah, we are not done yet, young lady. Now about the Stark things.” Jeremiah sat on her desk and crossing his arms.

           “Peter is an intern, personal one, to Stark. It’s almost two years now,” _that he has been taking up bigger fights than petty thefts and normal crimes as the news about the rumored new addition to the world’s mightiest heroes has spread,_ Michelle internally added “I think you could says that he has his dream job.” Michelle finished.

           “You told us that he’s a big fan of Stark after you met him for a month at that bookstore and he’s always wear Iron Man’s shirts.” her father recall the memory.

           "Yeah, he kept bragging about how cool Stark is to other kids at comic zone." Michelle chuckle at the memory of the time when she pretend to read astronomy while observed Peter got into a heated debate whether or not the Iron Man was the coolest.

           "Okay, that's enough for my daughter's interrogation. Come on, our pastas are going to be cold if we left it any longer." Her father shot her a hand and Michelle took it.

 

           Harry descends from his secret elevator inside the wall of his office to the basement of R&D department. He punches several sets of keys into the system and finished with his retina scan.

           Felicia Hardy was already inside the chamber that he kept Adrian Toomes locked up, the criminal has been drugged and tortured since Yesterday, whether by Felicia herself or purely base on hallucination produced by failures serums his father has been attempted to recreate.

           Harry donned the hazmat and walking in, Felicia turned and stopped from her prodding as she heard him.

           "Hi there, Harry." The girl said.

           "How is our guest?" Harry asks and drag a chair to sit in front of the captive.

           "He still refuse to work with us." Felicia chimed in and put the prod down.

           "Shame. And to think I have a faith in people to respect their own words..." Harry shaking his head and grab a vial of green fluid and an auto-injector.

           "Told you that you have so much faith in these criminals. They are tend to disappoint you whenever you expect anything good." Felicia drag on as she pick a remote control.

           "Well, I don't have time for this. Have two meetings on its way. Wake him up." Harry ordered her.

           Felicia push a button and electricity course through Adrian's body and jolted him awake with yelps of pain.

           "Rise and shine, mister Toomes." Harry greets him with a smile.

           Toomes came to and looking frantically around his prison, The lunatic sit there smiling at him and the girl was standing with a remote in hand.

           "Don't worry, mister Toomes, you have gone through half of our reshaping program. It wont be long now." Harry reassure him but Adrian feels no relief.

           "You are insane, boy." He choked out of his sore throat and it's barely a whisper but Harry seems to catch it.

           "No, I considered myself a very smart man. I value results more than morals or humanity." Harry explained to him "As for instant, your so called 'torturing' is merely a suited punishment for your disobedience. You got a deal with me and I helped you break out of prison but instead of showing up, you go into hiding and hoping for the best to avoid us." Harry said and standing up from his chair to walks toward his captive "I thought you are smarter than that, mister Toomes, Liz always praises you whenever we've talked. I'm so disappointed." Harry sighs dramatically at him as the boy lifted his chin up.

           "Screw you, Osborn." Toomes snarls through his clenched teeth and receive a blow to his jaw, it broke upon first contact.

           "Now, now. Old man, don't you think that it would be more pleasant if we converse in more civilized manners? Our specie has been evolved through millions of years not to just snarls and biting each other again." Harry scolds him.

           "Bite me." Toomes grit through the convulse he starts to feels again after he spat at the boy.

           "I'm not into cannibalism, yet." Harry got a thoughtful furrowed brows but wave his hand dismissively.

           An alarm rings about and Harry glance at the LED clock on the wall. He sighs and stood up "Unfortunately, my time is up. See you again, mister Toomes, and I hope next time you will be more polite...for your own sake." Harry retreat from the basement and got up into his office again.

           "Harry? You there?" A female voice calls for his name and Harry silently curses under his breath, he forgot that today he has a date with someone.

           "I'll be there shortly, Gwen, just have to sign this." Harry told her and quickly tamed his helmeted hair.

           "Okay." Gwen replied and the sound of his couch being sit upon was heard.

           Harry grab a shirt and slipped it on, he has a set of lame science pun that he and Peter really likes and he sees that his friend is still wearing one to these days.

           Gwen Stacy is a pretty blonde-haired girl who Harry has been in a relationship with since he has been knelt and rejected by Michelle all those years ago, she is a smart and funny intern to one of his company's chemist.

           "There you are, did you forget about our date?" Gwen asks him when he emerged from the office and into the reservation area.

           "Sorry, I got caught up in a trading deal with another company." Harry lied to her and approach.

           Gwen nodding as she strode toward him, they kiss once and then walking out of his office to their destination.


	7. Others

**VII**

**Others.**

 

"You notice how the pattern on your suit's palms and feet looks like?" Michelle shaking her head and look at him ludicrously.

"It's a web pattern." Peter huffed and plopped himself down beside her.

"It's a gecko's foot. Here, let me show you." Michelle said and produce her sketchbook and then starts to roughly draw from her memory.

"See?" Michelle finished after a mere minute and showing it to him.

"That's...okay, it's a gecko's foot but you could just draw it like this to mess with me." Peter is still stood his ground.

"One way to find out. If I'm right, like I always am, you owe me an extra pepperoni." Michelle challenging him and shot out her hand.

"Make it three." Peter accept the hand and shaking it.

"Poor yourself, Loser." Michelle tugged the glove of his suit out from his backpack.

Needless to say, that evening they spent the binge of Rick and Morty on three extra pepperoni pizza from their favorite place with additional of Ned and Aunt May at Peter's.

 

Felicia perched on this roof for almost an hour, the schedule of the transportation was due to be in ten minutes but she always wants to be early so the plans could be perfected before the actual showdown.

She spotted so many routes she can use to lay an ambush/potentially escapes. Her gadgets add a pretty much confidence for her as she always working alone. Harry even offered a helping hand but she told him off and said that she can handle this alone.

Felicia checking her suit's functionality each by each; NV, Infrared, Sonar, hacking device and a grappling hook all in a perfect condition.

Her retractable synthetic-diamond claws are still heavy on her fingers, she used them to steal so many valuables from museums and exhibitions she had ever set foot upon.

The truck pulled around and she sees so many ways to gets her hands on the precious cargo. Felicia shot her grappling hook at the nearby beam and then jumped off the edge.

She swung through the air and dropped down on the container with perfect timing.

Plasma cutter makes her work so easy, thanks to Osboy, and she is already inside the cargo after two minutes of cutting the reinforced steel.

She whistled when she saw what is inside, several crates locked in places and adorned with Wakandan dialects sat beautifully before her eyes.

"Hey, Vulture?" Felicia speaks through the comm.

The whizzing sound of hover engines erupts above her head and a shadow figure cast over the open hole.

"Step aside." His husky voice rang out in her earpiece and Felicia do as told, she directed her destination toward the driver and seized the steering wheel after the said driver has been thrown out.

Felicia slowed down the truck and then Toomes has already lifted the cargo up in the air. Felicia rigged the truck with explosives and then shot her grappling at the docking bar of the Vulture then the two disappeared in the midst of the loud explosion.

Matt picked up the sound of the distant explosion and make his way toward the source.

The Dare Devil reached the scene as soon as the sound of sirens could be heard by his enhanced sense. The smell in the air told him about the chemical compounds the culprit used to make the explosive, it was nothing like he had ever come across since he began fighting crimes in Hell's Kitchen.

"Did you see anything, Frank?" Matt asks to the empty alley and then the figure of the Punisher emerged from the shadow, sheathing his pistol.

"Nah, ain't here fast enough when things go down." Frank was out in the firelight from the burnt truck.

"You know what's inside the container?" Matt asks and gesture to Frank at the dark corner when he heard the sirens getting closer.

"89.776% Vibranium, about four kilograms." Frank answered casually.

"And how did you know about those specific details?" Matt questioned him, he heard Frank snort.

"I was gonna take it, but apparently it's too late." Frank tells him the fact, Castle was not the one who lies to people.

"Yeah, turning into a criminal, why don't you." Matt mumbles with a sigh.

"Go fuck ya own business, Red." With that Frank retreat into the depth of the alleyway.

Matt walks after him and both of them disappears before the police could see them, after a minute of silence between them Matt decided to ask the question that nagged his conscious for so long “How's Karen?".

"The fuck would I know? Not like we live together or any of those shits." Frank reply.

"Frank..." Matt's tone was a touch of pleading and Castle sighing in defeat as he stopped in his track.

"She's fine, last I checked anyway. You should go see her sometime, Murdock, just that friend of yours Nelson won't be enough." Frank said and then he is walking away.

"Wish I could..." Matt murmurs to himself after he is sure Castle is gone and parkour his way up to the roof of the building.

 

Peter perch on his apartment's rooftop after he heard the explosion happens, his hearing and calculation suggested that its pretty far off, nearly the limit of his sense to be exact, so he was torn between going and stay put.

His phone rings out and he snatched it out of his hoodie, the contact shows MJ and he already knows the reason why she has called him this late.

"Hey, MJ." He said to the phone.

The other end is silent still, he can hear her breathing is a little ragged, maybe the surprise has caught her as well.

"Where you at?" She asks simply.

"Crouching, on the roof, my apartment." He answers.

"Don't." Is the only response he got.

"MJ, that's..."

"The bomb goes off about ten minutes ago, if there are some bad guys left at the scene, those were just stupid or they already dead. Think before you act, you are smarter than that." Michelle tells him.

"But I can help." Peter mutters.

"Like...cleaning the scene? Help setting up the barricade? You are Spiderman but not a cop or a CSI, and yes I know that you can do those things too." Michelle reasons with him, Peter listen to her and sees various points she makes.

"I know..." He replied but already reached for his mask that he had tugged in his jeans pocket before climbed out of his room. He taps on his phone to link the device into his communicator and pull the Spidey mask over his face.

"Oh, I know that tone. Peter Parker, are you going to swing out there regardless of what I say?" Michelle's tone turned stern, it warms his inside to knows Michelle is worried about him but also sink his feelings at the same time; NO ONE thinks that he can take care of himself, not Tony, not May, not even Ned and, apparently, Michelle too.

"Sorry..." Peter says to her and cut off the line before Michelle can finish another attempt to stop him. Peter jumped high in the air and aiming his web-shooters onto the air and swing forward to his designate direction. Tonight, Spiderman is back but only in his mask with nothing else than a physic pun tee and a pair of sweatpants, complete with bare feet.

“Damnit!” Michelle curses silently as she brought her phone down from her ear, frustration seeping in as she mulls over the fact that Peter is already out there and getting himself in dangers without any necessities at all.

Michelle stood up from her bed, pacing around in her room with glasses sat on her nose, the reading lamp is still lit up the small area at the headboard with a facedown copy of Paradise Lost. Her father is snoring from the master’s bedroom after waking up to the sound of the explosion, assure the safety of his daughter and then go back to bed.

Michelle considering calling Ned to check if he was able to track Peter down but waved it off. She opted to just check the news on Twitter and reddit or any socials she could find (contrary to popular belief, she has social media accounts, too) and find every bit of detail anyone happens to refers the event.

Posts showing that Spider-Man has been spotted around the area, only in his mask and what seems to be his pajamas. Michelle face-palming herself and groans.

Around 10 there was a knocking on her window. Michelle averted her eyes from the book to look at the direction of the sounds to find the familiar aperture-like eyes of Spider-Man's suit.

"What the hell?!" Michelle hiss as she silently opening her shutters.

"Do you have something to eat?" Peter asks her as he tugged his mask away and looking at her with a pleading expression.

Michelle looks at him quizzically and crossing her arms over her chest, quirking her brow.

"I forgot my energy bar when I leave my apartment and now I'm starving. Web swinging tend to have that effect, you know?" Peter elaborate with a one hand gestures.

"No, I don't." She ushers him to come inside and walking to her desk to grab a half plate of her dad's recipe taco.

"Thanks!" Peter wolfing the whole thing down in three bites.

"What the shit did you find out?" Michelle asks as she sitting on the edge of her bed. Peter swallows thickly and clear his throat before looking anywhere but her eyes.

"Um...there's a truck got exploded by some kind of chemical-base bomb, maybe SEMTEX or something. The container is empty but I found this inside, luckily it doesn't ruin yet." Peter tells her and produce a hologram from his web-shooter.

"It's a trading deal, signed by Roxxon and a distributor of Wakandan Vibranium in the US." Michelle read the file and analyzing every detail.

"Yeah, I think it's weird though, why does the animals' research lab of Roxxon need four kilograms of Vibranium?" Peter making his point to her and Michelle nodding in agreement.

"So maybe they want it to contain something or making tools or equipment? Who knows, aliens appear everywhere since Thor showed up on earth." Michelle continues.

"Probably." Peter agrees.

"Now get back to your apartment, Peter, I don't want my dad find you in my bedroom this late." Michelle shoos him away.

"Oh, right." Peter mumbles while scratching his head and blushing a little.

Michelle huffs out an amused breath as she ruffling his hair "Don't be late, bugboy."

"It's Arachnid, actually!" Peter yells at her when he starts to swing away from her house.

 

Mac Gargan had to lay still for almost three days straight, his body worked really hard to expels all the foreign chemicals Osborn had given him to properly handle the weight of the stinger suit, the tail has weighted around 400 pounds, not including the Exo parts and the way he had uses it to fight spiderboy which could easily break ordinary human skeleton within the first attempt.

Now the serum and his antibody have properly merged together and not reactive anymore, Osborn demands the next experiment with his so-called ‘new suit’.

Gargan has been carted by several guards and into the basement lab again. This time he's been greet by a boy who looks no more than seventeen.

"Mister Gargan! Good to see you up and about, ready for the future yet?" The boy said excitingly at him as he preparing a set of equipment on the sleek metal table.

Harry sees the curious expression forming on Gargan's face and chuckles slightly "Oh, I forgot. Harry Osborn, I'll be monitoring your experiment today." He shot an open palm toward Mac, but the restraints prevent any shaking of hands.

"Where's your dad?" questioned Gargan.

Harry shrugged and turned back to fiddling with tools and then answered the convict "This project is overseen by me, not him. So, it's sufficed to say that this is none of his business, mister Gargan."

Gargan snorts loudly and changing his attention toward a weird looking device that hovering over his head "Hey, Osboy, what's that?" Gargan tries to nodding his head toward the subject as Harry glance at him upon the nickname.

"Oh, that..." Harry tapping several keys and the device whirls, it hovers above the convict and many injectors that lodged into it pointed at the entire length of his body.

"What the f..." Gargan looking at it with wide eyes.

"Just a special tool to help me properly conducts the serum into your body, this way we can making sure that the serum has been equally injected into your system." Harry clarified with nonchalant and then gestures his assistants to start the process.

"This going to make me stronger than that spider-shit?" Mac asks as one of the physicians is going to restrain his neck and head.

"Of course, why else I'm doing this then? You will become the shield for New York when this Spiderman gone rogue, mister Gargan, I put my faith into you to stop this maniac when the need arises." Harry talking while looking at Gargan in his eyes, the determination is shining brightly behind those blue orbs.

But the convict caught another thing in the boy's gaze; excitement. The excitement of those who revel in other's suffering. The eyes of a psychopath. But before he could voice anything the gag has been secured tight and no noise could escape the thick leather.

“I wish you the best of luck.” With that Mac’s consciousness registered only the pain and blood-curdling screams of his own.

 

“I think it’s irrelevant.” Tony mutters before throwing another piece of fail attempt into the trash can.

“But, Mister Stark! You have your suit nano-ed why can’t I have one?!” Peter groans from the ceiling of Tony’s lab(another one inside the Facility that’s doesn’t assign to Bruce Banner at the moment) and fiddling his new pair of web-shooters.

“Because I’m still developing, kid, I don’t know what’s going to happen if I use it for more than several minutes. The housing unit could explode or worst. I still don’t have a barely substantial power source to modify it with, see?” with that Tony tapping his watch and the whole thing disintegrate and reforming themselves into a wrist-length blaster of Mk.49 that does not even have a functional repulsor.

“But I can help you! You called me an intern for reasons, remember?” Peter detaching himself and landed with grace on the floor.

“He got a point, Tony.” Harley added via the hologram from his garage, fixing some mechanical device.

“You keep working on that easy project and get back to brainstorming now, Keener.” Tony glare at the boy in the hologram, Harley just shrugged.

“You could just make the power source as the main construct within the housing unit, maybe big enough to supply all the energy you need to deploy them but small enough to not gain too much additional weight and space.” Peter said while looking at the hologram to Harley who nodding his head agreeing with him.

“Maybe even design it resembles those Arc-reactor. It’s kinda like your symbol now, if we think about it.” Harley adds as he finally finished the device that he wants to put on show at his school’s invention week.

Tony snorts and grabs another plan he printed that scattered on the working table.

Nearby, Peter mixing another formula of his synthetic web-fluid, the sheet scribbled ‘Heavy DUTY’. Tony quirk a brow at that and strolling closer to where the boy was concentrating his focuses on the beaker.

“What’s that?” Tony asks and Peter just shielding the view from his mentor.

“My formula 5 web-fluid.” Peter replied and going back to watch the mixing. Meanwhile blocking any attempts to take a closer look from Tony.

"Come on kid, I just want to look at the recipe." Tony mutters but Peter is not swayed.

"Nah ah, I gotta keep this a secret." The kid said while making his way out of his mentor's reach.

"Last time I put my formulae onto your cloud, a bad guy is able to make a counter for it. I'll not take any more chances." Peter explains.

"Wait, you say that my network has a hole in it?" Tony catches on that.

"Probably since Ultron." Peter reply with a shrug.

Tony curses under his breath and stroll away toward the station and bring up FRIDAY interface.

"Damn it!" Tony blurt out after running a scan that indicates several digital prints of the android.

"I can't trace him anymore, boss, Ultron is still evolving since Sokovia. Seems like he can outwit any A.I. on this planet, even in Wakanda." FRIDAY voice informs him as Tony tries to get a glimpse of any possible tracks he could catch on Ultron throughout the whole internet system.

“Initiate Lance counter nexus, keep me update.” Tony command his A.I. and the embodiment voice of FRIDAY oblige.

“Should I and other residences in New York worry about his potential comeback?” Peter asks from the highest ceiling he could reach inside the lab. Tony shaking his head and then right before he going to grab some screwdriver the billionaire holds his own head and collapse on the floor, groaning heavily.

“Mister Stark! You good?” Peter jump down from his spot and approach the older man. But instead of answering the question, Stark withers angrily on the floor and flung his hands randomly as if he tries to swat a swarm of unseeing flies. Peter panickily hold the withering body of his mentor and yells for help, both to the monitoring A.I. and anyone who’s within range.

His vision filled with darkness and the faintest sea of stars, the heavy weight of the warhead suddenly disappears because the relativity of gravitational pull between two sides of the Tesseract’s wormhole. Stark could only gaze in awe swirling with dreads and the sick feelings in his stomach, the massive space station is right there, in front of him, the colonies of spaceships and vessels swimming in the void of the universe right before the eyes of the man who always think of himself as a god among men.

The glimpse of the floating throne that face away from him toward the endless emptiness, the levitating worm-thingy still floats in the air above his head. The bodies of his ‘friends’ lie scattered across the strangely-looking pavement floor. He walks passed Natasha, Clint, Rhodey, Wilson etcetera… but this time instead of lying there alone, Steve Rogers crumbles onto the floor, sobbing furiously as he gripping the unrecognizable burnt carcass of presumably James Barnes, a stranger who uses some kind of energy projection to fight the gargantuan alien that worn a golden gauntlet, Tony look down at himself to see that his suit is not the mark 48 he is using but broken pieces of once the fully functional armor.

 But worst of all? He sees the still body of one who looks too small to be an adult, the suit of the boy covered in dust and ashes, his neck seems at an odd angle like it had been snapped. He’s looking between the corpse of the boy and the fight, Tony has a guess as to whom it belongs to so he opted to turn to the fight instead. The Iron Man swallow all the grieves he felt since the first moment he lay eyes on the corpses of his friends. He sprung into action and as when he about to land a surprise blow, the scene change.

Now he’s standing in the vast field that littered with piles of ashes and almost at the horizon stood the alien from before: his skin is purple at least on where Tony can see, the masculine build of the giant was overwhelming and intimidating. But the thing that catches his attention was the gauntlet on his left arm, it glows with several shades of light.

But before anything could happen furthermore, he awoke on the cot of the infirmary section and Happy’s face came into his view with a quirking brow.

“Knock it off, Happ. I’m fine.” Tony grumbles out as he sits up on the bed. Happy huffs and shaking his head.

“Yeah, figured. I sent Pete back home if you are wondering.” Happy said to his friend and helps him get up from the cradle.

“Thanks for that. How long did I’ve been out?” Tony asks him and tries to balanced his steps along the hall.

“About an hour, this time is pretty bad, boss, you should see a real doctor.” Happy tells him as he is walking behind Stark to ensures that the man will not fall onto the floor.

“Vision is enough, trust me. Speaking of, where was he?” Tony assured his bodyguard and a close friend as the world starting to stop spinning in his head.

“He said something about a recon in Scotland, no more details than that. Took off about two days ago.” Happy replied.

“Do you think he seems odd lately? Like he’s hiding something from us?” Tony asks Happy but the latter could only shrug his shoulders in response.

“I mean yeah he’s an android, but android shouldn’t act strangely as if he’s a human being. Maybe it’s because of the stone on his head?” Tony continue his rambling and Happy is still has no clues to give a proper answer to his boss’ questions.

“Maybe you should ask Thor about that? Asgard has far more advanced techs than us, probably he encountered something similar before.” Happy came up with the most reasonable suggestion he could. But Tony shakes his head.

“If we have an intergalactic communication system, maybe, even then we still have to locate his accurate location in the vast universe. Who knows which system or galaxy Asgard is located.” Tony rambles on and on until they have reached the penthouse.

 

Vision landed on the secluded alley at night, his cape floating slowly as the breeze blown pass it, he came here several times in almost two years. Vision slowly taking the same path he always has and at the same time, he reassigning his molecular structure so that he is appeared as a normal human, as normal as Wanda likes it of course.

Speaking of, he saw her stood there at their usual meeting point, dressing in an oversized sweater and a pair of jeans. She held a steaming cup of Latte in both her hands, blowing the steams away. Wanda donned her hair in a loose bun that gave others a clear view to admire her lovely face. Vision smile to himself and walking to her.

“At last, I almost thought you wouldn’t come.” Wanda greets him with her disguised accent. Since Steve Rogers broke them out of the Raft, Wanda has keeping distances from everyone but eventually, Natasha found her. The former spy taught her everything she needs to know and also many things she definitely didn’t, for instance, the arts of disguising was among those lessons.

Vision smile a little and reach for her hand, Wanda let him and the two walks along the path toward their destination.

After Wanda have her dinner, the two decided to go to the nearby theatre because Wanda wants to introduce Vision to her favorite thing.

“So, what do you think?” Wanda asks him amidst the performance as the protagonists on the stage faces with the story’s villains.

“Oh, I was calculating the star systems that NASA’s recently discovered in Andromeda. See that you also have an interest in astronomy, we might do it together after the play.” Vision respond to her question with subtle excitement and with a volume that barely above whispers.

“No silly, I was talking about the play! What do you think about the whole thing, story, the acting.” Wanda clarified the purpose of her question to him, Vision looking at her with wide eyes and nearly laughs out but stopped himself before the sound could be made.

“Sorry, Wanda.” Vision mumbles out with what should be considering as a sheepish manner.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for, Viz. but tell me, what do you think?” Wanda dismissed his nervousness by snuggles her head onto his shoulder.

“Well, the actors were magnificent, but the story and the plot were, as you human would describe it, cliché. But all in all, it is enjoyable and good.” Vision replied to her while inhaling the scent of shampoo on her auburn hair and notice a small tug at the corner of her lips.

“I’m glad you like it.” Was all she said and then she shushes him, they continue watching the rest of the play in comfortable silence.

 

“You should get some sleep.” Nat’s voice reached his ears.

“I’m fine, Nat.” Steve replied to her between his sit-ups “Just refreshing a bit.” He sprung himself off the mattress and off the ground to the bar that was above his head for about a meter and a half.

“Don’t be childish, Rogers, you were on patrol for three days straight as Sam told me. Get some rest, old man.” Natasha scold him and crossing her arms but looking at him.

“Relatively speaking, I’m just a year older than you though.” Steve grunt out as he swiftly pushing himself up over the bar with not so much efforts.

“Don’t be a smartass. Go, grab a shower now and get some rest.” Natasha waved his weak attempt to rile her up away and then walking out of the area into her own workshop.

“Yeah, yeah, mommy.” Steve mumbles out when she’s out of range, dropping off the bar and then grab a towel.

“Good to see you take care of yourself, Captain.” Sam teases him from the doorway, he is freshly bath and about to turn in for the night.

“Shut it, Wilson.” Rogers shot back with a shaking of his head then disappeared behind a curtain.

He is still thinking about Tony, the man’s face when he and Bucky were about to leave the shelter, the dread that clouded the most confident and fearless man he had ever met when that man thought he was going to kill him, thought of the betrayed. Tony is hard to get but when he let others in, he gave his all for the people that considered as family, his action broke the billionaire and he still feels overwhelming guilt.

 

“Father, we are here.” Ebony Maw said silently to a being that currently lay on the spaceship’s cot.

“Do not go any further, the Dwarves doesn’t like guests.” Gravel voice commands as if mere seconds ago he is not sleeping deeply.

“Might I suggest, mighty Thanos. The king Eitri wasn’t known by his nature of obedience, I’m afraid we might have to reside to a more…suitable diplomacy method.” Words rang out of the Maw as his hands making floating gestures accompanied his calculated tone.

“We are not the crazies nor savages, my child, peaceful negotiation is always preferred.” The Hybrid stood from his cot and make his way toward the golden set of armors.

“I assured you, my lord, the king of the Forge will not agree to any form of negotiation. In just mere minutes that we have arrived in their territory, they’ve prepared their defenses already, I know how things would be when we dealing with this race.” Ebony Maw pushes on as he followed the Mad Titan out of the quarter.

 Thanos stops in his tracks when the Maw is finished. Turning to face the eldest of his children and sighed deeply “And here I hoped we could settle this without bloodshed.”

“The path of salvation always demands bits of our souls, my father, but it is the necessities for such a goal.” Maw said in a sad tone and bow lower than he already did.

“So be it, prepare the Chitauri.” Thanos ordered in a casual tone.

The siege goes on for almost two days, but eventually, Nidavellir couldn’t withstand the invading swarm of Chitauri.

Eitri and his king’s guards were the last to be beaten, their weapons could not repel the overwhelming forces of the Mad Titan that is now standing at the center of his ruined home.

“Do you believe...in such thing as Destiny, Eitri?” Thanos asked out as he sizing up the damages around the Dwarves’ forge.

Eitri struggles against the restraints that a legion of Chitauri has held him on his spot, hopeless as he’s watching Cull Obsidian slays some dwarves who tried to escape. The Mad Titan walking around inside his throne as if the forge of Nidavellir was his.

“What do you want, Titan? You came here in the territory of Asgard and attacked the forge of Odin himself. All this just so you could have a chat with me? I think not.” Eitri responded with gritted teeth, he uses all of his strength to fight the effect of the Maw’s telekinesis.

“Always straight to business as ever, it seems.” Thanos stopped and turns toward the giant Dwarf, the Mad Titan walking forward to the fifteen-feet tall being in front of him. He shot his left hand out toward the dwarf “I want you to make something for me, Eitri, something that would fulfill the destiny, a true prophecy. the weapon that will bring balance back to everything, to the universe. I need the Gauntlet.” Thanos demands and Eitri’s face paled instantly.

“Don’t tell me you are going after the stones…” Eitri stuttered out after he realizes why Thanos had invaded his home. Thanos makes a laughing sound in his throat and nod as the answer.

“Certainly, King of the Forge, and you are going to help me do that.” Thanos said in confidence and faith.

“No.” Eitri replied.

“I’m going to give you another chance to reconsider your answer, Forgemaster.” Thanos growled and looking to his side toward Corvus Glaive. Glaive stares at his father’s direction only a mere second and then he turns toward one of the captives.

“Bring her here.” The Mad Titan commanded and his general is happily obliged.

“What is this, Thanos?” Eitri asks out of the dread he felt when he saw the face of the chosen one, his sister.

“Everything we did…there’s always consequences.” Thanos said while maintaining eyes contact with the king of Dwarves. “Yours is no different.” And when the general brought the captive to him he grabs the glaive off his child’s hand and stabs the she-dwarf through her heart.

“No!.” Eitri screamed from his restraint, desperately tries to get loose and strangle the Titan that killed his sister. He can’t.

“I will ask you again, old friend, would you make the Gauntlet for me?” The eternal-hybrid questioned him.

“Odin will hunt you, Titan.” Eitri growls out from his sitting pose and between hissing by the pain of his broken hands.

“No, he won’t.” Thanos was the last one to leave the dying furnace, scattered with corpses of the dwarves, every last one of them except for the broken king in front of his ruined throne.

“Where to, father?” Proxima Midnight was the one who asked him when he arrived at the bridge, Corvus was beside her and now hooking her waist by his arm.

“Xandar, Power Stone have to be the first for us to archiving our goal, my children.” Thanos replied to her and nodding toward the married couple “You two get some rest, I need all of your focuses if we are going to be triumphant tomorrow.” The two nods toward him and make way to their quarter.

“Ah, love.” Ebony Maw said in a mocking tone but received a snicker from Thanos.

“Set course to Xandar, Maw, I will be in the war room.” Thanos ordered his child and pat him on the shoulder “Come with me, Cull Obsidian.” And the two disappeared from view.

‘Perfectly balanced, as all things should be.’

“No!” Gamora shot up in her cot with sweats soaking her whole being, her breathing’s heavy and her vision’s still blurry. Ragged breathes are harder to calm than before and she doesn’t know why another body that sleeps loudly and tangled up with her limps has been awoken by her movements.

“What’s wrong?” Quill asks sleepily and pushing himself up beside her, encircled her in his arms to calm her down from her nightmare. These days he’s used to her yelps at the middle of sleeping time but this is the first he’s witnessing her episode personally.

“Just…memories, ones that I won’t talk about.” Gamora replied to him sternly but snuggle herself into him further, bare skins and the lacks of clothes strangely calm her down when she is with him.

“Aight.” Peter said and nuzzles her hair and earlobe, kissing her neck tenderly and slowly tugging her to her previous position on their cot. Peter scooting himself further into her smaller frame, caressing and worshipping every bit of details about her; her skins, her hair, her scent, how her hands look so soft and fragile when they are not carrying any weapons, how her piercing and intimidating gaze soften after Yondu’s funeral, how he has been intoxicated by her from the first time they had met. Peter snort internally after he realizes how cheesy his thoughts are.

“You should know, Peter.” Gamora said after the long silence.

“Know what?” Quill asked.

“I will not speak of them, ever. So don’t even try.” Gamora demanded and snuggle herself further into him “Now sleep, it’s a long ride.” She said that and turned silent.

Peter shrug his shoulder and let her have it her way, this time.

 

Peter woke up in the middle of the night by the familiar screeching sound.

“No...” He mutters shakily to himself as his pulses sped up and his windpipe contorted, biting his inner cheek so hard as not to get panic attack he tasted blood.

He thought it was just another trauma-induced illusion but then he heard a screaming sound from maybe three blocks away. Peter double tap his web-shooter on his nightstand and the spider-surveillance shows signs of a report about the Vulture.

“He’s back…HE’S BACK!” Peter nearly shout out as he gathered himself up from the upper bunk, things falling to the floor produced some noises and outside the door he could hear…no, sensed May opening her door. Peter shoot a strand of webbing at the hidden lever at the wall and his suit flips up from the inside of a said wall, Peter webbed the suit and pull it to him with little effort and high precision. Shuri helped him modified it to the point that the whole suit compacted into a book-like object, Peter pressed the spider symbol and the guiding system bring itself to online and attached the suit to Peter; to put it simply, it works like mister Stark’s Mark V but minus the arc reactor and steel parts.

“Karen, any suggestion?” Peter said while grabbing his mask off the rack and shot out of his room to be greeted by May.

“Where do you think you are going, young man?” May asked sternly and crossing her arms. Actually, she doesn’t need to ask because all signs on Peter screams at her that her nephew is about to jump out of their apartment’s window and swinging on his web toward any dangers that threaten the wellbeing of any New Yorkers.

“Vulture is back, May, I have to stop him.” Peter answered her in a frantic tone, his sweat could be seen even in dim lights and she saw his muscles tensing like those in the past when he’s scared of something, the difference is that now his mutated cells made them looks alien.

“Peter, let Tony or anybody else handle it. You still have fractured bones, don’t you remember?” May wants to try and sway her nephew, but she knows better.

Peter looked at her with pleading and apologizing manner in his eyes and expression, and then fast as lightning, he jumped off their opened window and traverse away from their apartment.

“Karen, suggestion?” Peter asks the AI as he shoots off his web strand when he reached the highest peak of his pendulum swing and tugging his mask in its place. The cold breeze when walking on the street turned into a bone-chilling gust of wind as he soared through them above the neighborhood of Queens. Karen’s interface beeps to life and automatically set up a guideline with a mini-map on top.

“This is the fastest route, Peter, but keep in mind that it might be dangerous.” Karen informed him through the earphone but Peter needs all of his focus to shoot at the right support and also to chasing away the dull ache of pain at his shoulders where Adrian Toomes had once mangled his flesh by the metal talons.

“Shut down the training wheel and delete it from your base protocol, override command AVG17A.” Peter shout into the comm as he aiming another shot at the nearby crane.

“On it.” Karen obliged and then all Peter could hear was everything except for the usually chattering personality of his suit’s AI.

Peter arrives at the scene in time to see that Vulture was going to leave the crime scene, another Vibranium convoy heist to be exact.

“You are not going anywhere.” Peter gritted his clattering teeth and shot two strands of his prototype ‘heavy duty’ webbing at the criminal’s wings.

Toomes stopped mid-air and feels like he’s been pulling back by something, he turned his head to an image of a boy in red-and-blue onesie try to hold him back, Toomes tries to recall the identity of the wannabe hero in front of him but he could not come up with even a single word.

Peter uses all of his strength to hold the Vulture in place because of the thrust from the hovers is so powerful he nearly loses his grip several times. Peter sticking one of the two to a support beam above his head and shot another web to reinforcing them, with a flick of his wrist he’s shooting valley of Rapid-Fire Webbing at Toomes and eventually the webs have covered all of the criminal’s metallic wings. But Toomes has a surprise as he shot a projectile from his backpack at Peter’s feet and it explodes within a second; a pulse grenade that sent electrical-shockwave directly to target and propel them backward, it worked on Peter quite nicely as the Spider-man flying out of his previous spot to the air and then embedded himself into a sidewall of the building.

Adrian deploys a swarm of nano-bots from his upgraded suit to get all the webs off and grab a sci-fi looking gun from his side-mount to activate it. The gun wheezing to life as he attaching another part to it, the same one as the anti-matter generator and aiming at a slightly dazed Spider-boy and shoot.

Scrap metallic ball fired pass the converting chamber and projected as a ball of plasma, hurling at high-speed toward Peter.

Peter is still dazed by the impact by the shockwave but his spider-senses kicking in right before he would be hit in the chest, fast as lightning his nerves sent a signal toward the brain and then the respond make its way back to contort and expand his muscles in a way to evade the incoming energy ball. Some of them managed to graze his side but not too fatal as Peter doesn’t project any sounds to indicate his injuries.

His reflexes take over and he inhumanly contorting and stretching and twisting evading the valley of plasma-ed high-speed pellet that fired from the Vulture’s gun.

The former engineer tried to aim his weapon at the center of mass but could not keep up with the survival instinct of the mutated boy. Bunches of his misfires scorched the surrounding of their battleground but luckily most of the civilians know better than to meddle with a fight between them.

Peter changing his position in a split of a second to avoid the energized metals and at the same time his brain is working at its top speed to conclude the best solution to this fight rather than using the one option he never thought to ever use; the Insta-kill mode.

“Mister Toomes, stop! I don’t want to hurt you!” Peter try to reason with the Vulture like pretty much all the petty thieves he had encountered, but sadly that Toomes was already bested him once.

Toomes just grunt a frustrating sound once and cocking his gun once and then aim at Peter’s spider symbol on his chest, and fire. A beam of violet-hued light hit Peter dead-on, constricted the spiderling in a photon-base rope similar to the ones that sorcerers use as their weapon. Another button serves the purpose as the gun disintegrating itself and reforming on Toomes’ arm like some kind of gauntlet.

“What the hell—” not even have a chance to said the last word, Peter has been wrecking-balled into a nearby abandoned building, his strong body makes itself through the thick brick wall and propelled into another side. Adrian Toomes might have stopped at that because he also has morality, but this Vulture is driven by the serum to the point that he will ultimately erase every possible obstacle between him and his goal without blinking an eye. While Peter still trying to push himself off the cave that he has created another set of light-rope reached him and yanked him off to slam into a steel beam, nearly broke his spinal cord in half, and another by his side that he can feel his ribcages fractured.

He couldn’t even moan, let alone scream at this point but Toomes is till approaching him with another combination of his weapon, this one resembled an experiment EMP distributor he has seen in the Avengers facility; the one that Zemo used. Peter heave himself up, slowly and painfully raising his shaking arms to aim the now mountain-heavy pair of web-shooters at the incoming threat that his senses gone haywire but he couldn’t even take a single step without crumbling on the floor.

Without a single word Toomes shot the condensed Electro-magnetic pulse at Peter, the pulse does nothing physically but all the high-tech systems and functions integrated into his suit has died out because of it. No safety protocol or an emergency signal could be sent, including his web-combination selector.

“You shouldn’t meddle with something that doesn’t concern you, kid.” Adrian says and changing his weapon into another thing, Shocker’s fist. “Don’t worry, your corpse will not look so bad.” And with that Toomes jump off the floor and initiate the full power of his thrusters, charging at the frail hero.

But before Peter could say goodbye to his seventeen-year short life a projectile of a rocket launcher hit Toomes fully on his wingsuit, the criminal fell to the floor and the impact is also sending Peter out of the window and onto the alley below. Frank Castle dropped his RPG on the ground and grab a customized assault rifle then empty the 250-rounds drum-magazine on the Vulture that appears to be almost perfectly fine except for the minor damage his wings were taken. Frank alternating between ballistic and grenades to suppress the villain to his spot but as Vulture turn and shot a single ball of compressed plasma energy at him the Punisher nearly lose his head like the vaporized beam above his head.

And before he could emerge from cover to deliver another volley of bullets the Vulture has gone. Frank use another minute to make sure that the machined criminal was really gone and run to the window to see the spider-boy slowly heaving himself up from the ground and using the alleyway wall to steady himself, the rain pooled underneath the boy is crimson red with a lot of washed blood that coming off the hero.

Peter wants to cry, to moan, to scream out in pain but he can’t. He couldn’t produce a single wail at this state, after let the rain poured down on him for a minute or so his reasonable side of his brain jump-start the respond to cover up all the wounds, which is a lot, but he needs to bypass the mechanism of his web-shooters first due to the reinforced material he used as the cartridges to contain his web-fluid is stronger than he himself can breaks.

With shaking hands and blurry visions, he clumsily opening the lid on the underside of his web-shooters, luckily that he designed the circuit and mechanism to be easy to fix, with a few attempts he’s successfully directing the distribution mechanism to a manual for each wrist. Peter uses a lot of webbing to cover and seals the wounds on his body, at least this would stop the bleeding.

“You alright?” a grunting voice echoed from the previous floor he had fallen off, Peter turns his head to that direction and find a silhouette of a tall man in a black trench coat and what appears to be an assault rifle in his right hand.

Peter couldn’t properly reply but he does his best to nod, he saw the man slightly acknowledge his response and disappear into the shadow. Peter standing there, heaving air rather than breathing, plotting his way home and possibly survive the amount of beating he took this time, luckily his healing factor was back in full and shallow wounds are mending themselves at a rapid rate.

Maybe he can take five or ten to just sitting here, poured by the heavy rain and let his mutation taking care of them all before he head back home, Peter sliding himself down alongside the brick wall and ended up sitting on a small pond.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys! Hope you enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta read by (the_sappiest_dork)


End file.
